Trzecia szansa
by toroj
Summary: John nie jest gejem, Sherlock męczy się z emocjonalną niestabilnością, Hamish poznaje blaski i cienie socjalizacji, a ręka leży sobie w lodówce. Czyli zwyczajne życie na Baker Street. Tłumaczenie.
1. Rozdział 1 Niepotrzebni

**Trzecia szansa**

**Autor: Treggi Di**

**Tłumacz: Toroj**

**Objętość: 8 rozdziałów**

**Pairing: SH/JW i MH/GL na dalekim planie **

**Klasyfikacja: Gen, fluff, romans, OOC**

John nie jest gejem, Sherlock męczy się z emocjonalną niestabilnością, Hamish poznaje blaski i cienie socjalizacji, a ręka leży sobie w lodówce. Czyli zwyczajne życie na Baker Street.

**Rozdział 1**

**Niepotrzebni**

John Watson był cierpliwym człowiekiem. Być może nie najbardziej cierpliwym na świecie, ale gdzieś tak drugim z kolei. Zaraz po Matce Teresie.

A teraz czuł, że jego cierpliwość się wyczerpuje.

John diabelnie się przestraszył, kiedy nauczycielka Hamisha zadzwoniła do niego do pracy i wysokim wzburzonym głosem zakomunikowała, że po chłopca dopiero co przyjechał policyjny samochód i zabrano go prosto z lekcji literatury. Wysoki mężczyzna, niezwykle podobny do Hamisha, wymachiwał swoją legitymacją i mówił, że Hamisha trzeba pilnie dostarczyć do Scotland Yardu i że jest to kwestia życia i śmierci.

- Mam wielką nadzieję, że to jednak była przesada – powiedziała nauczycielka trwożnie, a John pospiesznie ją uspokoił:

- Oczywiście, że to nic takiego. Nikt nie umarł.

„Przynajmniej na razie" – dodał w myśli. Ręce mu się trzęsły, jakby wróciła przeklęta traumatyczna drżączka. Greg nie odbierał komórki przez całą wieczność. „Tak, u nas. Tak, obaj. Wszystko w porządku, John. Sally zajmie się małym. Sherlock? Sherlock jest zajęty".

„Zajęty, niech go licho..." – zgrzytał zębami John, wbiegając po schodach Yardu. Musiał się wcześniej zwolnić z pracy, biec do metra pod ulewnym deszczem i pół godziny przekonywać podejrzliwego ochroniarza, że nie jest terrorystą.

- Ja znam to spojrzenie, sir – mruknął mężczyzna na koniec. – Tak patrzą ludzie, którzy zaraz złapią za automat.

Na szczęście John nie miał pod ręką ani automatu, ani nawet najmarniejszego harpuna. Wpadając do gabinetu Lestrade'a, ujrzał sielski obrazek: Sherlock rył w pudle ze starymi, pożółkłymi teczkami, inspektor pracował na komputerze, a Hamish siedział na brzegu biurka, machając nogami i jadł kanapkę.

- John? Co ty tu robisz? – Sherlock oderwał wzrok od dokumentów dopiero wtedy, kiedy John złapał go za łokieć i podniósł szarpnięciem.

- Musimy porozmawiać – wycedził John. – Idziemy.

- Co? Nie mam czasu! Popatrz na te wszystkie cudowne...

- Idziemy – powtórzył John cicho, a Greg mruknął tonem współczucia, tylko nie wiadomo do kogo w tej sytuacji kierował swoje współczucie.

- Tata, no ale co ty! – Hamish z niepokojem patrzył to na Johna, to na Sherlocka. – Wszystko w porządku, serio! Nie pokazywali mi zdjęć trupów!

- Co za ulga! – odparł John z sarkazmem. Sherlock ostrożnie próbował wyswobodzić łokieć. Nadaremnie. – Co ty robisz? Zabrałeś Hamisha z lekcji! Przytargałeś do Yardu! Wplątałeś w śledztwo! Zdaje się, że się umawialiśmy...

- To nie było tak – zaprotestował Sherlock. – Zajmowała się nim Donovan, nawet dostał jeść. Co ci nie pasuje? I to nawet nie jest śledztwo. Nagromadziły się stare sprawy, a Lestrade radośnie zwalił je na mnie.

Greg wywrócił oczami.

- Przysłał po mnie samochód i już zamierzałem jechać do Yardu, ale przypomniałem sobie, że dzisiaj moja kolej odebrać Hamisha ze szkoły. - Sherlock ewidentnie szczycił się faktem, że tak mało ważna informacja pozostała na jego twardym dysku.

- Powinieneś go zabrać po lekcjach, a nie w trakcie! - John podniósł głos. Sherlock tylko machnął ręką.

- Daj spokój. To zaledwie literatura. Wymyślone przeżycia wymyślonych postaci. Nie przepuścił nic ważnego.

- Wymachiwałeś legitymacją policyjną i nieomal doprowadziłeś nauczycielkę do zawału!

- Tata, to było super! Wszyscy myśleli, że jestem szczególnie niebezpiecznym przestępcą. – Hamish wykrzywił się okropnie, zmrużył oczy, wyszczerzył zęby i wysunął wąski różowy język. Zapewne tak w jego mniemaniu powinni wyglądać szczególnie niebezpieczni przestępcy.

- Ostatecznie mogłeś zadzwonić do mnie – powiedział John ze zmęczeniem.

- Po co? - Sherlock szczerze się zdziwił. – Nie jesteś nam tu potrzebny, po co miałem ci przeszkadzać?

- Poradziliśmy sobie sami – wtrącił Hamish, z zachwytem patrząc na Sherlocka błyszczącymi oczami. John poczuł się jak idiota: leciał tutaj, nie wiadomo po co… A oni tu sobie radzą… sami.

Sami.

- Greg, dopilnujesz, żeby ci dwaj dotarli do domu nim zapadnie noc? - poprosił John, doczekał się kiwnięcia głową i wyszedł z gabinetu.

Chodził po ulicach gdzie go nogi niosły. Wracać do pracy nie było sensu, w domu zaś było pusto, nudno i... brudno. Wraz z Sherlockiem na Baker Street powróciły stosy rupieci, pojawiające się magicznym sposobem tam, gdzie przeszedł detektyw. Zabrudzone czymś niewątpliwie trującym probówki, zapiski na skrawkach papieru, pootwierane książki w najrozmaitszych językach; dziwaczne nakrycia głowy, sztuczne wąsy i puszki z tajemniczą zawartością; filiżanki z niedopitą kawą i herbatą, próbki tkanin, wiewiórcze ogony, zardzewiałe klingi i wiele innych rzeczy niezbędnych do egzystencji. John doskonale pojmował, że jeżeli wróci na Baker Street, to straci swój wolny wieczór na sprzątanie.

Może do kina? Sam na wieczorny seans? „Jesteś żałosny, John". Zmarszczył czoło, próbując sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz był na randce. Kiedy ostatni raz miał choćby ochotę iść z kimś na randkę... Ale po głowie chodziła mu jedynie niedawna rozmowa w kuchni i niezdarne wyznanie Sherlocka.

„Czuję do ciebie miłość".

John do tej pory nie mógł zdecydować, jak się do tego odnieść i co w ogóle robić, więc starał się nawet nie rozmyślać na ten temat. Ale jak na złość myśli powracały do tego wciąż i wciąż, jak psychopaci na miejsce mordu.

John potrzasnął głową. Co za porównanie! To wszystko przez zły wpływ Sherlocka.

Do pracy – nie, do domu – nie, do kina też nie. Iść do parku w taki deszcz to najlepsza metoda, żeby złapać przeziębienie. Do pubu, spić się, też nie można, bo jak potem pokazać się na oczy Hamishowi? Harry na pewno jest zajęta własnymi sprawami, wpraszać się z wizyta do Mycrofta też głupio, a wszyscy starzy znajomi jakoś niezauważalnie poznikali z życia Johna. Wpierw był za mocno skupiony na Sherlocku, a później na Hamishu, żeby podtrzymywać znajomości z innymi ludźmi.

I oto teraz znalazł się sam na ulicy, moknąc na deszczu, kompletnie nikomu niepotrzebny.

W kieszeni zawibrował telefon. John spojrzał na ekran, mimochodem zauważając, że bateria się wyczerpuje. Nadchodząca wiadomość: Molly Hooper.

Molly dzwoniła z uporem agenta reklamowego – jeśli nie co dzień, to na pewno co drugi. Zwykle John odrzucał połączenia, symulując głęboką obrazę. Rzeczywiście był z początku bardzo zły, kiedy wciąż na nowo myślał o tym, co mu powiedział Sherlock. Dlaczego Sherlock zaufał Molly, a nie swojemu najlepszemu (i jedynemu) przyjacielowi? Jak Molly mogła przed nim ukrywać prawdę, kiedy John praktycznie tracił rozum z rozpaczy i tęsknoty?! Miał wiele pytań do tych dwojga. O ile genialnemu socjopacie był gotów wybaczyć wszystko za sam fakt jego powrotu, to w przypadku Molly uraza była znacznie głębsza.

Jednak John nie potrafił długo się gniewać. Jeśli unikał Molly to tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że ona będzie płakać, kajać się i w ostatecznym rezultacie trzeba będzie ją pocieszać.

Po krótkim namyśle uznał, że nadszedł czas zawarcia zgody. Odpowiedział na telefon i po upływie czterdziestu minut stał pod drzwiami Molly z butelką whisky pod pachą.

xxx

- Zajrzymy do sklepu?

- Nie.

- Dobra.

Hamish popatrzył na idącego obok Sherlocka. Ten był blady i milczący, brwi zbiegały mu się nad nosem, wargi miał mocno zaciśnięte – od chwili gdy John wyszedł ze Scotland Yardu.

Sherlock szedł za szybko – miał znacznie dłuższe nogi i robił większe kroki, Hamish ledwo za nim nadążał. Biec nie pozwalało poczucie własnej godności, a wlec się z tyłu było nudno. Żadnych sklepów – świetnie. To oznacza: żadnych warzyw. Wieczorem przyjdzie John i na pewno zrobi kolację, ale będzie można skłamać, że Sherlock już go nakarmił. Tracić czas na zakupy to rzeczywiście bez sensu. Hamish z Johnem zwykle przebiegali między regałami i wrzucali rozmaite rzeczy do wózka, jakby spieszyli się na pociąg. Jakimś zdumiewającym sposobem Johnowi zawsze udawało się kupić wszystko co niezbędne wcześniej, niż Hamish się do reszty znudził.

Z Sherlockiem nigdy nie jest nudno. Hamishowi nie jest nudno. Sherlock zawsze się nudzi, ale to przecież Sherlock. John często tak powtarza: „To przecież Sherlock". Jakby to było uniwersalne wyjaśnienie.

- Sherlock, poczekaj! – Musiał jednak podbiec. Sherlock przystanął, niecierpliwie oglądając się przez ramię. Temu to dobrze z jego nogami.

- No co tam?

Znów szli obok siebie. Żadnych taksówek: Sherlockowi najlepiej się myśli podczas marszu. I żadnego metra oczywiście! No i dobrze. Metro jest nudne. A taksówki drogie. Poza tym fajnie jest iść razem i widzieć, jak ich ludzie porównują spojrzeniami. Wszyscy ci głupi przechodnie byli bardzo przewidywalni. Hamish doskonale wiedział, co się roi w ich malutkich, nudnych mózgach: „Och, jak miło! Ojciec i syn razem spacerują. A jacy podobni! Jak dwie krople wody!"

Całkiem jak dwaj ludzie z jednakowym DNA. Hamish uśmiechnął się, spoglądając na kędzierzawą potylicę Sherlocka. To jak spojrzenie w przyszłość. Oto jak będzie wyglądać na starość! Zresztą ta starość może nastąpić wcześniej, niż u normalnych ludzi. Hamish podsłuchał doktora parę miesięcy temu, kiedy ten omawiał „problemy Hamisha" z kolegą. Być może za kilka lat Hamish będzie wyglądał jak dwudziestolatek. Albo trzydziestolatek. Albo... Strach pomyśleć.

„Jeśli stanę się starszy od Johna, będę go zmuszał do jedzenia kalafiora" – pomyślał Hamish mściwie.

- Hej, Ham!

Hamish wzdrygnął się. No tak, Harrison z jego klasy. Ograniczony idiota z uśmiechem rekina. To nienormalne, to całe żelastwo na zębach. Niech mówią co chcą o dentystach i pożytku z klamer, Hamish jest pewien, że to raczej dla straszenia, a nie dla zdrowia. Kiedy twój uśmiech _błyska_ metalem, to wygląda naprawdę paskudnie. Rozumiecie?

- Hej, Ham! – Do głupka nie dotarło, że jest ignorowany. Wyszedł ze sklepu kolonialnego i teraz stał na środku chodnika, wymachując ręką. Sherlock i Hamish szli po drugiej stronie ulicy, więc od Harrisona oddzielała ich jezdnia, ku wielkiej uldze Hamisha. Przyspieszył kroku, wyprzedzając Sherlocka. Nie ma co się grzebać, kiedy w domu czeka eksperyment. Hamish skulił się lekko: zawsze wyraźnie czuł, kiedy ktoś gapił się na jego plecy. Na pewno Harrison nie będzie trzymał języka za zębami i w poniedziałek Hamisha czekało wypytywanie, z kim szedł. I co odpowiedzieć? Byłoby zabawnie powiedzieć prawdę i widzieć, jak wieczny wyraz tępoty na twarzy tego dzieciaka zmienia się w niedowierzanie albo wstręt. Czy co tam powinni odczuwać ludzie, dowiedziawszy się, że rozmawiają z klonem. Wszystkie te emocje – trudno się w nich rozeznać. Z reakcjami chemicznymi jest znacznie prościej, niż z emocjonalnymi.

„Może powiedzieć, że Sherlock to mój ojciec?" – pomyślał Hamish niepewnie. Teoretycznie - i praktycznie także – to prawda. Ta myśl napawała go dumą, ale jednocześnie było w tym coś nieprawidłowego. Takie mętne, nieprzyjemne uczucie. Ojcem Hamisha jest John, chociaż okazuje się, że wcale nim nie jest. A Sherlock, chociaż niby jest, to ojciec z niego żaden. Dysonans poznawczy. Hamish niedawno nauczył się tego terminu, który najlepiej jak można określał jego uczucia. To było jego ulubione zestawienie słów. Zamierzał nazwać tak papugę, kiedy John pozwoli ją kupić.

W najbliższym czasie.

xxx

Wrócili do domu, ale Johna tam nie było. Nielogiczne. Dokąd mógł pójść? Dom i praca. Gdzie jeszcze? Sherlock złożył dłonie pod podbródkiem, rozciągając przed oczami wyobrażoną mapę Londynu, na której pulsującymi kropkami oznaczone były miejsca, gdzie bywał John.

Cmentarz. Odpada. Co miałoby skłonić Johna do powrotu w to miejsce?

Spotkanie z siostrą. Bzdura. Harry Watson przygotowuje się do ślubu. John o tym nie wspominał, ale nawet nie musiał. W danym momencie Harry najprawdopodobniej przymierza suknię. Albo wybiera kwiaty. Tak, sądząc po czasie i pogodzie – kwiaty. Nie ma głowy do brata.

Co jeszcze? Hyde Park. Bez chłopca John tam nie pójdzie. Dokąd chodził, kiedy był zły? Przecież często wychodził. Mówił: „Pójdę się przespacerować". Sherlock się uśmiechnął, sam tego nie zauważając. Był zbyt zajęty myśleniem. Gdzie John spacerował? Regent's Park. Marszruta oczywista: wzdłuż Baker Street, na skrzyżowaniu w lewo, potem w prawo, czasem w drodze powrotnej zachodził do spożywczego. Nie, nie, na pewno nie. John nie jechałby ze Scotland Yardu na Baker Street, żeby iść do sklepu po mleko! O właśnie, mleko...

- Zrób mi herbaty!

Cisza. Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. Bez Johna w domu było za cicho. To jego klikanie, kiedy młócił w klawiaturę laptopa. Po częstotliwości uderzeń można było rozpoznać, co opisuje: nową sprawę kryminalną czy wyskoki swojego genialnego współlokatora. Kilka razy tak właśnie napisał na blogu: „genialnego". Sherlock znów się uśmiechnął.

A potem przypomniał sobie, że bloga już nie ma. Johna też nie ma – gdzieś poszedł. Rozzłościł się. Dlaczego? Przyczyny? No dalej, to powinno być proste. Sherlock zacisnął wargi. Czemu ludzkie uczucia są takie zagmatwane, skoro ludzie en masse to istoty prymitywne i przewidywalne? Jak w czymś tak prostym może kryć się coś aż tak złożonego? Paradoks. Sherlock nie lubił paradoksów. Rujnowały logiczne wnioski.

Jednak się rozzłościł. Był zły od samego początku, bo Sherlock zabrał Hamisha z lekcji. O tak, Hamish, Hamish, wiecznie Hamish. John przemienił się w prawdziwą kwokę. Jeśli mu pozwolić, zrobi się gorszy od Mycrofta. Na myśl o bracie Sherlocka zakłuło w piersi, ale postarał się szybko skierować myśli na odpowiedni tor. A więc John był zły, ale nie na tyle, by odejść, nawet się nie pożegnawszy. To znaczy, że coś zaszło już podczas spotkania. Sherlock powiedział coś nie tak. Trzeba przypomnieć sobie cały dialog. W myśli wydrukował rozmowę, wers za wersem, jak w szkolnym zeszycie. Przy każdej frazie symbol, oznaczający możliwość negatywnej reakcji. Od smutnej emotikonki do wesołej. Zaczynamy.

- Sherlock!

Wersy zniknęły. Sherlock mrugnął i z rozdrażnieniem popatrzył na Hamisha, siedzącego w sąsiednim fotelu.

- Co?

- Prosiłem o herbatę

- To ja prosiłem o herbatę.

- Ja też prosiłem.

- Nie słyszałem – opędził się Sherlock. – Zrób sobie sam.

- Przecież ty też chcesz herbatę? Idź i nalej nam obu.

- Ty masz bliżej do kuchni.

- Ty jesteś starszy.

- To nie jest dobry argument. Nie znamy twojego dokładnego wieku.

Hamish uśmiechnął się smętnie.

- Gdzie jest John, kiedy jest potrzebny?

Sherlock drgnął. Rzeczywiście.

- Która godzina? Dlaczego Johna nie ma do tej pory?

- Nie wiem. – Hamish sposępniał. Wydostał z kieszeni telefon i wybrał numer. Kilka sekund słuchał, a potem niepewnie spojrzał na Sherlocka. – Wyłączony. John nigdy wcześniej...

- Bez paniki. - Sherlock skrzywił się. Nie wyglądało na to, by Hamish panikował, więc Sherlock powiedział to raczej sobie samemu. John nie mógł wpaść w kłopoty. Moriarty'ego już nie ma, snajperów nie ma, nikt by… nikt by go… Nagle pojawił się przed jego oczyma obrazek: pusty basen i John, obwieszony materiałem wybuchowym. Przedtem, zdaje się, też się pokłócili. Czy to było tym razem, kiedy Sherlock musiał skoczyć z dachu? O tak, John nakrzyczał na niego z powodu pani Hudson. Wiecznie się kłócą, a potem coś… Nie. Przesądy pozbawione logicznych założeń.

- Bez paniki - powtórzył twardo. Hamish przygryzł dolną wargę. Sherlock zmarszczył się, widząc, jak paskudnie to wygląda. Te czarne loczki, niebieskie oczy, wykrzywione wargi, jakby za chwilę miał się rozpłakać. Właśnie dlatego zniszczył wszystkie fotografie z dzieciństwa – poza tymi, które Mycroft schował w sejfie. Nie, nie myśleć o bracie.

- Może zadzwonimy do Mycrofta? – odezwał się Hamish.

- Po co? – Zabrzmiało to ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Hamish uparcie uniósł podbródek. To nie był „sherlockowy" gest. To poza człowieka niskiego wzrostu, starającego się wyglądać na wyższego. Johna, kiedy jest dotknięty, ale zamierza bronić swoich racji.

- Mycroft go szybko wyśledzi. Mycroft wie wszystko o wszystkich. On ma Oko.

- Co? – Sherlock uniósł brwi.

- Oko – powtórzył Hamish cierpliwie, częstując go spojrzeniem „przecież-to-elementarne-Holmes". – Wszechwidzące Oko. Pomaga Mycroftowi orientować się na bieżąco we wszystkim. Znajduje się na szczycie czarnej wieży. Czy czegoś w tym rodzaju.

- Jaka znów wieża? To w obrębie Londynu? – Sherlock zmarszczył brwi.

Jeśli Mycroft ma nowy sprzęt obserwacyjny, lepiej poznać szczegóły, by łatwiej się wymknąć.

- Nie wiem. Nie mówił mi. Powiedział, że to tajna informacja i powinienem mieć pierścień, jeśli chcę wiedzieć więcej.

- Pierścień?

- Pierścień – Hamish wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem skąd go wziąć. Na razie nad tym pracuję. Przy okazji, Sherlock, opowiadałem ci o przeklętej studni...

- Nie. Nieistotna informacja. – Sherlock machnął niecierpliwie ręką. Wszystkie te opowieści i bajędy. Strata czasu. – Nie mam czasu, Hamish. Muszę znaleźć Johna.

Hamish zerwał się z fotela.

- Idę z tobą!

- Nie. Za wolno chodzisz. Pani Hudson się tobą zajmie. Albo zadzwoń do Mycrofta, skoro jesteście takimi dobrymi przyjaciółmi – dodał Sherlock z obrzydzeniem. W piersiach znów go zakłuło, tym razem o wiele boleśniej. „Trzeba by przebadać serce" – pomyślał. Może w następnym życiu, kiedy będzie miał czas na zajmowanie się swoim zdrowiem i innymi nudnymi sprawami.

A teraz należy znaleźć Johna.


	2. Rozdział 2 Emocjonalna niestabilność

**Rozdział 2**

**Emocjonalna niestabilność**

Opróżniwszy butelkę do połowy zaczęli mówić o Sherlocku. Oczywiście. O czym innym mogliby gadać? O czym w ogóle rozmawiają ludzie, nie znający Holmesa? John nie miał pojęcia. Nie pamiętał, co zaprzątało jego myśli, nim zapoznał się z Sherlockiem. Pewnie jakieś bzdury.

Johnowi wydawało się, że trudno będzie przywyknąć do tego salta, jakie wykonało ich życie, ale o dziwo wszystko ułożyło się szybko i prawie bezboleśnie. Nad kuchennym stołem, zawalonym eksperymentami, teraz pochylała się nie jedna a dwie kędzierzawe głowy. Ataki straszliwej nudy na razie nie owocowały strzelaniem do ścian (przynajmniej nie w obecności Johna). No i oczywiście były śledztwa. John nie sądził, by Greg kiedyś zmienił swój gniew w miłość, ale najwyraźniej coś go zmusiło do ustępstw – stosy nierozwiązanych spraw, albo jeden bardzo konkretny człowiek z Rządu.

W pierwszym tygodniu po powrocie Holmesa na Baker Street ciągnęły prawdziwe pielgrzymki. Sherlock nie zamierzał powiadamiać ludzi o swoim zmartwychwstaniu. Uznał, że będzie „właściwiej" jeśli wszystko wyjaśni się naturalną drogą. Inaczej mówiąc, chciał wszystko puścić na żywioł. Jednak John przeraził się, wyobrażając sobie, jak zareaguje Mycroft, kiedy przypadkiem spotka ożywionego brata. Zmusił Sherlocka do skontaktowania się ze wszystkimi ważnymi w jego życiu osobami i zaproszenia ich na rozmowę.

- Wszystko im wyjaśnisz, po prostu, bez zwyczajowego wbijania szpilek, postarasz się być uprzejmy i łagodny – nakazał.

Sherlock, symulujący z początku pokorę, zgodził się. Zdaje się, że wykorzystał opcję masowego wysyłania smsów, żeby zawiadomić wszystkich o swoim powrocie. John wolałby złagodzić ten cios, ale nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można byłoby to zrobić, więc ostatecznie postanowił się nie wtrącać i pozwolił Sherlockowi załatwić sprawę we własnym zakresie.

Możliwe, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł.

Naturalnie, jako pierwsza dowiedziała się o wszystkim pani Hudson. Oszołomiona, rozpłakała się i złapała Sherlocka za szyję, próbując ni to go objąć, ni to udusić. John doskonale rozumiał jej uczucia. Zabrał Hamisha na spacer, by tych dwoje mogło spokojnie porozmawiać.

Następnego dnia zjawił się Mycroft. Można było tylko się domyślać, ile go kosztowało odczekanie doby, by się choć trochę uspokoić. I choć rzeczywiście wyglądał na spokojnego, takiego odcienia skóry John jeszcze nie widział – w każdym razie nie u osoby żywej. Poważnie się zaniepokoił o zdrowie starszego Holmesa. Może i John nie był geniuszem dedukcji, ale był lekarzem z dość długim stażem i natychmiast rozpoznał w Mycrofcie „sercowca". Na szczęście starszy Holmes nie dostał zawału, a rozmowa miedzy braćmi była niedługa. John zatrzymał Hamisha w kuchni, by odrabiał lekcje, a Holmesowie konferowali w sypialni, za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Żaden z nich nie podnosił głosu, tak więc taktowny John niepotrzebnie tak starannie hałasował naczyniami.

Z sypialni Mycroft wyszedł sam. John odprowadził go do wyjścia. Holmes, jak się wydawało, utracił równowagę i w żaden sposób nie mógł jej odzyskać. John nawet odruchowo chciał go podtrzymać pod łokieć, lecz się nie ośmielił. Mycroft stanął w progu i zwrócił się do niego spokojnym tonem:

- Nasza umowa pozostaje w mocy? Mogę nadal spędzać czas z Hamishem?

- Ależ oczywiście! Oczywiście – wymamrotał John ze zdumieniem. Skąd takie pytanie? Mycroft wiecznie jakby oczekiwał nowego nieszczęścia. – Jeśli chcesz, nawet dzisiaj...

Mycroft pokręcił głową, siląc się na uśmiech.

- Nie. Dziś lepiej pobędę sam.

John uważał, że Mycroft akurat nie powinien być teraz sam, ale nie spierał się z tym. Popatrzył jak Holmes starszy schodzi po schodach, zaciskając mocno palce na rączce parasola, a potem napisał wiadomość do Grega. Ci dwaj znają się dłużej, może Mycroft przyjmie pomoc od Lestrade'a?

Potem John zajrzał do sypialni, do Sherlocka. Ten leżał na łóżku, zwinięty w kłębek. Jego oczy lśniły w mroku.

- Nie włączaj – powiedział ostro, kiedy John wyciągnął rękę do lampy na stoliku.

- Z tobą wszystko w porządku? – spytał John ze współczuciem, a Sherlock głośno westchnął i westchnienie to wyraźnie znaczyło: „Nie zadawaj głupich pytań". – Pójdziemy do kuchni? Zaparzyłem herbatę, Hamish opowie co tam u niego w szkole...

- Nie – odparł Sherlock, przekręcił się na brzuch i wcisnął twarz w poduszkę.

- Dobrze. Mam z tobą posiedzieć?

- Nie – zabrzmiało głucho z głębi poduszki.

Cały następny dzień Sherlock przesiedział w pokoju, nawet nie dokuczając Johnowi smsami i nie domagając się herbaty (albo gazety, albo morderstwa z rozczłonkowaniem ciała) co było złym znakiem. Jednak bliżej weekendu doszedł do siebie, więc nadszedł czas, by odwiedzić Grega.

Im bliżej Scotland Yardu, tym bardziej Sherlock zwalniał kroku. W końcu John musiał ciągnąć go za sobą za rękaw płaszcza, jak opierającego się dzieciaka.

Trzeba było widzieć minę Lestrade'a! Zresztą, patrząc na Sherlocka, można było się spodziewać, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Cała jego pewność siebie, euforia pierwszych dni ulotniła się po rozmowie z bratem. Teraz jawnie oczekiwał najgorszego. Kiedy szli korytarzem do gabinetu inspektora, wielu pracowników Yardu porzuciło swoje zajęcia, żeby pogapić się na bohatera z pierwszych stron gazet, „fałszywego detektywa", tego, którego starszy sierżant Donovan zwała z nostalgicznym smutkiem nie inaczej jak „świrem".

Greg kilka sekund patrzył na Sherlocka, a potem odruchowo sięgnął do kabury. John tak samo odruchowo zrobił krok, zasłaniając Sherlocka własnym ciałem. Wymienili z Lestrade'em długie, znaczące spojrzenia. Greg powoli skinął głową i założył ręce za plecy. Jednak później, kiedy John osłabił czujność, zdzielił detektywa w nos. Sherlock zaś mściwie zachlapał krwią parkiet, ważne dokumenty i koszulę inspektora – z wrodzoną swobodą i gracją. Najbardziej Sherlock obraził się na zadowolony uśmiech Johna i komentarz: „Ktoś w końcu powinien to zrobić!".

Do Molly Sherlock poszedł sam i wrócił z kostnicy w doskonałym nastroju. John nie wątpił, że tam Sherlock nie usłyszał jednego złego słowa. A wspaniały humor można było wyjaśnić kompletem czyichś zębów trzonowych – pierwszym z serii „czarujących" podarków Molly.

Zresztą ani usprawiedliwień, ani łez, których tak obawiał się John, nie było. Na swoją obronę Molly powiedziała tylko:

- Sherlock prosił mnie o pomoc. Prosił, żebym zrobiła wszystko dokładnie tak, jak powie. Nie mogłam go zawieść.

Oznajmiła to zaskakująco stanowczym tonem i popatrzyła Johnowi w oczy. Poraziło go, ile bezwarunkowej miłości, ile niezachwianej wiary taiło w sobie to spojrzenie. Czego by ta wytrwała dziewczyna nie przeżyła z powodu Sherlocka, w jej sercu nie było ani urazy, ani wątpliwości, tylko oddanie. I John nie mógł jej za to winić. Nie on.

- Jak sobie radzicie? – zapytała Molly, wróciwszy z nową paczką ciastek. Czekoladowe serduszka, kwiatki, zwierzątka... John wyszukał między nimi miniaturowy „uśmieszek".

- Normalnie. Normalnie sobie radzimy – powiedział i ze zdziwieniem pojął, że to prawda.

Pierwszej nocy obaj z Sherlockiem musieli spać razem. Dawna sypialnia detektywa już od dawna należała do Hamisha, a sumienie Johnowi nie pozwalało zesłać przyjaciela na kanapę. Leżeli na twardym łóżku tak blisko, że dotykali się ramionami. John przysłuchiwał się oddechowi Sherlocka, wpatrując się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ciemność. Sherlock leżał na plecach, zwyciężony przez sen, osnuty nim jak kokonem. Spał jak człowiek, który bardzo długo się błąkał, aż nareszcie znalazł schronienie. Natomiast John nie mógł zasnąć. Pierwszy szok minął i zwaliła się na niego świadomość, że nic już nie będzie takie jak przedtem. Zaatakował go cały rój najrozmaitszych pytań, myśli i lęków. Jak ułożą się sprawy między Hamishem, a Sherlockiem? Czy Sherlock będzie umiał okiełznać swoje socjopatyczne nawyki i zdoła mieszkać w jednym lokalu z dzieckiem? Jakie będzie ich życie? I najważniejsze: jak się zachowywać po tym przeklętym wyznaniu?

Sherlock chyba sam nie rozumiał, jak wszystko skomplikował swoją szczerością. Jak zawsze nie dbał ani o konsekwencje, ani o uczucia innych ludzi. Zwyczajnie postawił przed faktem dokonanym, wykonał swój ruch i teraz kolej Johna zareagować na to całe: „Czuję do ciebie miłość".

Ale John nie miał pojęcia jak powinien zareagować. Nie był gejem. O ile prostsze byłoby jego życie, gdyby pociągali go mężczyźni! Nie musiałby w kółko tego powtarzać, wiedząc, że nikt mu i tak nie wierzy. Mógłby stworzyć z Sherlockiem stabilną homoseksualną rodzinę... Ludzie tak robią, adoptują dzieci, są szczęśliwi. O, choćby u przyjaciółki pani Hudson wynajmuje mieszkanie wspaniała para...

John zachichotał histerycznie, zatykając sobie usta dłonią. Sherlock wymruczał coś przez sen, przewrócił się na bok i przerzucił ciężką rękę w poprzek jego piersi. Serce Johna załomotało boleśnie. Objął palcami chudy nadgarstek, by wyczuć regularny puls. Kochał Sherlocka tak mocno, że sklonował go, byle tylko nie stracić na zawsze. Tylko co to miało wspólnego z seksem, francuskimi pocałunkami i resztą romantycznych bzdur? Dlaczego nie mogliby zwyczajnie żyć obok siebie, uśmiechać się co rano nad filiżanką kawy, ratować sobie nawzajem życie? Czy to nie wystarczy?

John postanowił, że nie będzie niczego robić i niczego nie będzie mówił. Uda, że żadnego wyznania nie było i cała ta niezręczna sytuacja jakoś się rozejdzie po kościach. Jakoś. Z czasem.

Następnego dnia John pożyczył od Harry pieniądze i kupił rozkładany fotel. I od tej pory spał w salonie.

- O co się pokłóciliście? – John ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że Molly zdążyła nie wiadomo kiedy przebrać się w piżamę. Siedzieli na dywanie. Butelka między nimi była prawie pusta, a przecież Molly dopijała dopiero trzecią szklaneczkę. Pokój rozjaśniał tylko miękki blask ekranu telewizora i John nagle poczuł, że zasypia. „Jeszcze pół godzinki i jadę do domu" – nakazał sobie surowo. Nie powinien zostawiać samych tych dwóch osiołków; pewnie nawet się nie domyślili, żeby zajrzeć do lodówki, gdzie stoi wczorajsze risotto i warzywa.

- John! Hej, John! – Molly zaśmiała się, pomachawszy mu ręką przed nosem.

- Przepraszam. Co mówiłaś?

- Pytałam, co dziś między wami zaszło. O co się pokłóciliście?

- Och... To przecież Sherlock. Sama wiesz. On jest po prostu... nieznośny.

Molly patrzyła tak, jakby nie rozumiała. A może naprawdę nie rozumiała. John raptem poczuł się bardzo samotny. Gdyby to wszystko działo się parę lat temu, jego telefon by właśnie piszczał nieustannie atakowany smsami. Ale nie. Nic. „Nie jesteś mi tutaj potrzebny". No i dobrze! John nalał sobie nową porcję whisky.

Okropnie się bał, że Sherlock wciągnie Hamisha w śledztwa. W te wszystkie pogonie po dachach, strzelaniny i porwania... Johna aż bolało w piersi na samą myśl o tym, więc wezwał Sherlocka na poważną rozmowę.

- Jest nas teraz trójka – powiedział wojowniczo. Sherlock uniósł brwi.

- Zauważyłem.

- Nie możemy zachowywać się tak jak wcześniej. Zrywać się w środku nocy, lecieć gdzieś do opuszczonej fabryki, ryzykować życiem... Teraz mamy syna. – Sherlock tylko kiwnął głową, jakby ta myśl ani odrobinę go nie szokowała, więc John kontynuował: - Obaj jesteśmy za niego odpowiedzialni. Nie pozwolę, żeby mu się cokolwiek stało!

Sherlock znów przytaknął. Nie zamierzał się spierać, więc John ciągnął już spokojniej:

- Po pierwsze, obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie weźmiesz Hamisha na miejsce przestępstwa, i nigdy nie będziesz go wykorzystywał w śledztwach – ani jako pomocnika, ani jako przynętę.

- Za kogo ty mnie uważasz?! – obraził się detektyw, ale John był nieugięty.

- Obiecaj!

- Obiecuję, obiecuję. Daję słowo Holmesa.

- Tak już lepiej. A teraz obiecaj, że nie będziesz ryzykować bardziej, niż to konieczne, nie będziesz się uganiał za mordercami w pojedynkę, nie będziesz drażnić maniaków, nurkować w basenie z krokodylami i tak dalej.

Sherlock już otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, kiedy John powiedział cicho:

- Jesteś nam potrzebny, Sherlock. Mnie i Hamishowi. Jeśli znowu znikniesz, ja już nie dam rady. Po prostu nie dam rady.

I Sherlock znów był zmuszony przysięgać na honor Holmesa.

Prawie tak samo mocno, jak wciągnięcia Hamisha w śledztwa, John bał się odstawienia na boczny tor. Praca zabierała mu sporo czasu, a wolne wieczory chciał poświęcać synowi, a nie przestępcom. A zarazem wszystko w nim tęskniło za szybkością, ryzykiem, polowaniem... Za życiem, którym Sherlock wypełniał go po czubek głowy. I jakimś cudem to się udawało pogodzić. Nie zawsze, naturalnie, ale czasami, kiedy Hamisha gościł u siebie Mycroft albo Molly – obaj z Sherlockiem mogli się puścić tropem. Detektyw odtworzył swoją stronę w sieci. Teraz jego nazwisko było związane ze skandalem, już prawie zapomnianym ale jednak swego czasu głośnym, dochodziło do tego tajemnicze powstanie z martwych, co budziło w ludziach ciekawość. Przez salon na Baker Street przewijał się korowód klientów. Sherlock otwarcie rozkoszował się pracą. Jego umysł stał się jakby ostrzejszy, zmysł obserwacji jeszcze bardziej przenikliwy, a szybkość jego logicznych wywodów była wręcz porażająca. Bywało, że Sherlock wymieniał nazwisko przestępcy, zanim jeszcze klient zdążył się dobrze przywitać. John uważał, że to po prostu wstrząsająco wspaniałe.

Pewnego razu nastąpiła naprawdę ciężka sytuacja. Seryjny morderca, cztery ofiary i list z groźbą, że tej nocy umrze piąta. List został dostarczony do Yardu około północy, a pół godziny później pod domem na Baker Street zatrzymał się samochód z błyskającym sygnalizatorem. Niebieskie alarmowe światło wdzierało się przez okna do salonu, w którym John i Sherlock zastygli naprzeciw siebie. Hamish przylgnął nosem do szyby, patrząc na spieszącego do drzwi policjanta.

Sherlock nie ruszał się z miejsca, tylko patrzył na Johna i ten nagle zrozumiał: jeśli powie „nie", Sherlock nigdzie nie pójdzie i pozwoli zginąć piątej ofierze psychopaty. I nigdy mu tego nie wypomni. Sherlock czekał na decyzję Johna, a ten ją podjął. Rzucił zbawcze:

- Pani Hudson!

Zakotłowali się w pokoju. Pistolet, szalik, płaszcz, gdzie mój telefon, John? Ładuje się, nie widzisz? Szybciej, Lestrade już czeka, szybciej, szybciej, co za noc, za cudowna noc! Nad głową Hamisha wymienili się spojrzeniami i absolutnie jednakowymi uśmiechami.

- No dalej, John, pomóż mi! – John otworzył oczy i poczuł, że ktoś ciągnie go za rękę. Molly próbowała ułożyć go na kanapie, a John w żaden sposób nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć w uśmiechu.

- Mmmm, dzięęęęki, Molly, jesteś taka fajna...

- Tak, jestem fajna, a ty pijany. – Molly westchnęła i okryła Johna pledem. – Nie będę ci zdejmować skarpetek, dobrze?

- Dobrze – zgodził się John miłosiernie, zamykając oczy i zapadając w mocny, głęboki sen.

xxx

Drzwi się zatrzasnęły. Hamish westchnął, zwijając się w kłębuszek na fotelu. To był fotel Johna, ale skąd Sherlock miałby to wiedzieć? Co on w ogóle rozumie? „Za wolno chodzisz". Hamish chciał tylko pomóc. I pomoże. Sherlock przekona się, że jest z niego pożytek.

Jaki jest pożytek z Sherlocka, Hamish na razie jeszcze nie zdecydował. Jedno mógł powiedzieć na pewno: od czasu pojawienia Sherlocka ani razu się nie nudził. Czy to nie superowo fajnie mieć w domu prawdziwego ożywionego trupa? To prawie jak zombi. A nawet jeszcze fajniej. Bo zombi nie mają pistoletów (rozrywają ludzi gołymi rękami) i genialnego mózgu (oni jedzą cudze mózgi, co znaczy, że mają w organizmie poważny deficyt szarych komórek) i jeszcze oczywiście zombi nie bywają homoseksualistami. To by było zbyt nieprawdopodobne. A Sherlock i John zapewne nie mieliby nic przeciwko wymianie płynów ustrojowych. Hamish teoretycznie znał znaczenie tego wyrażenia, ale przed oczami uparcie stawał mu John w piżamie, trzymający szklankę z jakimś płynem, i Sherlock w szlafroku z taką samą szklanką. Przeplatali się rękami i pili „bruderszaft" a potem rozchodzili w przeciwne strony.

Hamish rozejrzał się po pustym salonie. Nuda. Poszukać, gdzie Sherlock chowa swój pistolet i spróbować strzelać w buźkę na ścianie? Dokończyć za Sherlocka eksperyment w kuchni? Kwas i środek wybuchowy. Nuda. Zejść na dno przeklętej studni? Hmmm, następnym razem. Nuda. Nuda. Gdzie jest John?

O, właśnie! Hamish podskoczył na fotelu. Znajdzie Johna. Szybciej niż Sherlock. Sherlock normalnie osłupieje! I weźmie Hamisha na swojego Głównego Pomocnika. A potem obaj załatwią sprawę studni.

Hamish zajaśniał w uśmiechu. To był oślepiający, przecudowny uśmiech, który stopiłby każde serce i szkoda, że nikt go nie widział. Najwyżej Mycroft za pomocą swojego Oka.

xxx

Wszystko poszło nie tak. Nie tak, niepoprawnie, błędnie. Noc okazała się istnym koszmarem; Sherlock zamierzał ustalić trasę Johna, lecz do Scotland Yardu nie dojechał. W metrze naprzeciwko niego siedział aferzysta giełdowy. Jego nadgarstki, oprawka okularów, jego dyplomatka - wszystko było zbyt ewidentne i zbyt ponętne. Co taki człowiek robił w metrze? To było wyzwanie, zbyt duży uśmiech losu, by go przepuścić. Sherlock zajął się tym i do północy już miał dowody finansowych machinacji, które doprowadziły do bankructwa dwie kompanie partnerskie. Nuda. Nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by zawiadomić o tym Lestrade'a: ludzie okradają się każdego dnia, próbować przeszkodzić temu – to jak dmuchać pod wiatr. Cóż za okropne poetyckie porównanie? Wpływ Johna, nie inaczej.

Kiedy Sherlock wspomniał o Johnie, było już za późno. Wzdrygnął się. Raptem zauważył, że cały czas pada deszcz, a on nie ma parasola. Wrócił do mieszkania – tylko po to, by natychmiast stamtąd wyskoczyć i rzucić się na poszukiwanie Hamisha.

Ten mały idiota uznał, że nocny spacerek to świetny pomysł. Owszem, doskonały, najlepszy na liście „Jak doprowadzić Sherlocka Holmesa do szału". Oczywiście, nie była to żadna katastrofa. Sherlock w jego wieku sam nierzadko uciekał z domu. Ale Sherlock to nienajlepszy wzór życiowy, prawda? Wątpił, by John chciał wychować drugiego socjopatę i narkomana.

John.

To było chyba najgorsze w całej tej głupiej sytuacji. John się dowie, John będzie wściekły, John mu nigdy nie wybaczy. Powiedział to całkowicie wyraźnie: Hamish powinien być bezpieczny. Podstawowa reguła. Na liście Reguł Johna ta stała na pierwszym miejscu i migała drażniącym czerwonym światłem.

Sherlock nie wątpił, że prędko znajdzie Hamisha. Naturalnie wiedział, co ten dzieciak sobie wymyślił: wybrał się na poszukiwanie Johna, którego telefon nadal głosił beznamiętnie: „Abonent czasowo niedostępny".

(Źle, błędnie. John jest niedostępny nieustannie, nawet jeśli się wydaje, że jest odwrotnie. John odsunął się, kiedy Sherlock raz spróbował go wziąć za rękę i to był całkowicie jasny sygnał permanentnej niedostępności). Sherlock stworzył w myśli potrójną strukturę. Pierwsza warstwa: dokąd mógł pójść Hamish. Druga warstwa: dokąd mógł pójść John. Trzecia warstwa: dokąd mógł iść John w mniemaniu Hamisha. Matrycę tras Sherlock nałożył na wyobrażoną mapę Londynu, a potem ruszył szybkim krokiem po mokrych nocnych ulicach. Deszcz nadal padał, co było skrajnie fatalne: przeziębienie Hamisha posłuży jako poszlaka, nawet jeśli uda się skryć ten incydent przed Johnem.

Uda się? Trzeba nacisnąć Hamisha, zmusić do milczenia, przecież to jego wina. Miał zostać w domu. Sherlock kazał mu zostać w domu! On zrobił wszystko jak należy, skąd miał wiedzieć, że Hamish... Bzdura. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Powinien wiedzieć. Domyślił by się, gdyby nie był tak zbrodniczo niespostrzegawczy.

Wiadomo, czyja to wina. Johna! Dlaczego wyłączył telefon? Przepadł gdzieś na noc? Gdyby nie jego dziwne zachowanie, Sherlock nigdy by się nie dopuścił takiego głupiego błędu.

Zagmatwane ulice były ciemne i złowrogie, obok przejeżdżały samochody, oblewając Sherlocka bryzgami z głębokich kałuż. Przemarzł i czuł się niestabilny emocjonalnie. Wewnątrz niego wszystko drżało; tak jak to bywało w dzieciństwie, kiedy zrobił coś bardzo złego i spodziewał się kary. Najgorszą karą dla niego będzie, jeżeli John powie: „Jestem rozczarowany". Ojciec tak powiedział pewnego razu, tylko jeden raz, lecz to wystarczyło.

John nie powinien się dowiedzieć. I nie dowie się, o ile tylko nie wrócił i nie zastał pustego mieszkania. W każdym innym wypadku sekret da się zachować. Na szczęście Hamish nie jest skarżypytą. Wiarygodna informacja, sprawdzona drogą doświadczalną.

Kilka dni temu Sherlock czyścił w kuchni probówki, a chłopak gadał o jakiejś głupiej drużynie „Łowców Duchów" i że Sherlock będzie tam zastępcą dowódcy – czyli Hamisha, naturalnie.

- Duchów nie ma, wiesz chyba o tym? – uściślił Sherlock na wszelki wypadek, zdegustowany lukami w wykształceniu swojej młodej kopii. Hamish tylko przewrócił oczami: to mogło oznaczać zarówno zgodę, jak i zlekceważenie faktu. Sherlock poczuł rozdrażnienie, że nie może zinterpretować tej miny i też przewrócił oczami.

- Oczywiście będziemy musieli pracować w lesie, wchodzić do zrujnowanych domów i nawet bywać na cmentarzach, ale ja będę wam z Johnem wypłacać dodatek za szkodliwe warunki pracy.

- Stokrotne dzięki, mam dość cmentarzy – odparł Sherlock z roztargnieniem. – Chociaż... jeśli się rozkopie grób, można uzyskać dużo ważnych informacji. Był taki znany uczony, Leonardo da Vinci. Uważano go za czarownika tylko dlatego, że używał do badań zwłok! To było w średniowieczu, ale nawet teraz ludzkość niezbyt się rozwinęła w tej kwestii. Za rozkopanie grobu grozi grzywna i to niemała. – Sherlock wiedział o czym mówi. Starannie wytarł probówki i włożył je do chlebaka. A propos chleba, można by zrobić kanapki. John marudził, że Sherlock w ogóle nie pomaga w domu. Łatwiej rzucić kawałek sera na chleb, niż wysłuchiwać utyskiwania.

- Wydaje mi się, że martwi ludzie nie są za bardzo interesujący. Po prostu leżą. Żywe trupy to co innego. Albo zjawy, albo zwierzołaki...

- Powtarzam ci, że duchów nie ma. Tak samo jak wilkołaków. A już na pewno nie napotkałem żadnego ożywionego trupa. – Sherlock był urażony do głębi. „Martwi ludzie nie są interesujący"? Serio?! Czy w ogóle w tym dziecku jest jakieś jego DNA?! – Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jakich wstrząsających odkryć można dokonać, zwyczajnie badając komórki skóry pobrane spod paznokci! – Sherlock wyciągnął z lodówki ser i uschniętą rękę. – Nawiasem mówiąc, to całkiem ciekawy egzemplarz. Dość stara, niewątpliwie zmumifikowana...

- To czarodziejska ręka! – przerwał Hamish, z niepokojem obserwujący jak Sherlock bada suchą dłoń. – Ona spełnia życzenia.

- Naprawdę? – spytał Sherlock drwiąco. Czuł się dotknięty. Czy naprawdę jego sobowtór musiał być taki głupi? – I co, są na to jakieś naukowe dowody?

- No bo... – Hamish patrzył spode łba, marszcząc brwi. Ta obrażona mina sprawiała, że wyglądał jeszcze zabawniej. Sherlock uśmiechnął się przekornie, a Hamish bardziej spochmurniał. – To moja ręka. Oddaj.

- W istocie jest to ręka jakiegoś nieboraka, który zmarł co najmniej pięćdziesiąt lat temu.

- Ta ręka należy do mnie – oznajmił Hamish dobitnie, zeskakując z krzesła. – Zdobyłem ją drogą uczciwej wymiany i domagam się natychmiastowego zwrotu na miejsce.

„Jeszcze chwila i wezwie swojego adwokata" – pomyślał Sherlock.

- Nie zepsuję jej, tylko trochę obejrzę. Będziesz mógł się dalej nią bawić.

- To moja ręka! – wrzasnął Hamish i próbował złapać nieszczęsną kończynę, lecz Sherlock natychmiast podniósł ją wyżej, by chłopiec jej nie dosięgnął. – Jest moja! Nie masz prawa jej brać! Mam jeszcze cztery życzenia!

Śmiesznie sapał i kręcił się dokoła Sherlocka, próbując odzyskać swoją własność. Sherlock raptem poczuł się jak starszy brat, drażniący młodszego. Dawno temu Mycroft też stosował identyczną sztuczkę, więc Sherlock musiał rosnąć w przyspieszonym tempie, żeby unikać takich poniżających sytuacji. Ale nawet teraz Mycroft był od niego wyższy o parę cali i to było denerwujące. Jeszcze bardziej denerwujące było to, że Sherlock w żaden sposób nie mógł się opędzić od myśli o Mycrofcie, jakby teraz kiedy myślenie o bracie było zabronione, jego mózg złośliwie podsuwał wspomnienia i asocjacje.

„Mózg nie może być złośliwy, to jedynie zbiór komórek nerwowych i synaps" – upomniał się Sherlock surowo, kolejny raz lekko opuszczając rękę, żeby podrażnić wściekłego Hamisha.

- Co się tu dzieje? – Do kuchni wszedł John.

- Nic – odparł Sherlock szybko, włożył rękę do lodówki i zamknął drzwiczki. – Kanapki robimy.

John przeszył go wzrokiem, od tego spojrzenia zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie. Potem odwrócił się do syna.

- Hamish...?

- Nic – mruknął chłopak. - Kanapki robimy.

I usiedli do posiłku.

Prawdopodobna marszruta dobiegła kresu i Sherlock postanowił spenetrować sąsiednie ulice. Naturalnie jego wnioski były prawidłowe, ale Hamisha coś lub ktoś mógł skłonić do zmiany trasy. Mało to podejrzanych indywiduów czai się w nocnych cieniach? Kto jak kto, ale Sherlock dobrze to wiedział. Skręcił w bramę, zastanawiając się, czy nie zacząć głośno wołać Hamisha. Włączyć do sprawy Lestrade'a? Wówczas John już na pewno się dowie. A jeśli Hamishowi stało się coś złego? Może jeszcze nie jest za późno go ratować?

Ostatecznie może błagać na kolanach, żeby inspektor niczego nie mówił Johnowi. Na pewno to zrobi na nim niemałe wrażenie.

Sherlock wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę, a wówczas ekranik zabłysnął niebieskim światłem.

„Jedna nowa wiadomość. Nadawca: MH".

„Otworzyć".

„_Wróć do domu_".

Sherlock z ulgą zamknął oczy. Ileż razy wcześniej, jeszcze w poprzednim życiu, otrzymywał identyczne wiadomości od brata? Ten wzywał go do domu, kiedy Sherlock mieszkał w obrzydliwych wynajmowanych lokalach, a Mycroft wracał z kolejnej zagranicznej podróży i obsypywał matkę drogimi prezentami. Przysyłał to błaganie, kiedy Sherlock miotał się na przepoconej pościeli w klinice rehabilitacyjnej, a jego telefon był zamknięty na trzy spusty w górnej szufladzie biurka lekarza prowadzącego. Tradycyjny sms na Boże Narodzenie, z wyjątkiem tego roku, kiedy pojawił się John i wynajęte mieszkanie stało się prawdziwym domem. Nawet Mycroft to rozumiał i nie dokuczał Sherlockowi swoimi głupimi tradycjami.

Przysłał dokładnie taką samą wiadomość półtora roku wcześniej. Sherlock nie mógł zrozumieć, co skłoniło Mycrofta do takiego sentymentalnego, irracjonalnego postępku. Nie mógł wówczas odpowiedzieć i nie odpowiedział.

A teraz po raz pierwszy Sherlock zamierzał zrobić to, o co prosił jego starszy brat.

Złapał taksówkę. Kierowca całą drogę mierzył go ponurym wzrokiem poprzez wsteczne lusterko. Przyczyna: mokre siedzenie – przyczyna: mokry płaszcz – przyczyna: niekończąca się ulewa.

Sherlock bezgłośnie wbiegł po schodach. Pani Hudson pewnie już spała, tym lepiej. W salonie lampa z niebieskim abażurem roztaczała mdłe światło. Sherlock znalazł ją na progu domu kilka dni temu. Bezdomni przynosili różne rzeczy, podarunki... Sygnały: „My też zawsze wierzyliśmy w Sherlocka Holmesa". To było pochlebne, choć prezenty były w większości nudne. Tylko raz ktoś przyniósł skalp, ale pani Hudson znalazła go pierwsza, doznała szoku i Sherlock nie miał już możliwości, by przemycić go do swojego pokoju (byłego pokoju Johna).

Mycroft siedział na kanapie. Hamish spał, złożywszy głowę na jego kolanach. Miał na sobie piżamę, a Mycroft zdjął marynarkę (idylla). Na stoliku stały dwa kubki. Brązowe obwódki: pili kakao. Poić dzieciaka kakao, kiedy jest wystraszony albo rozstrojony – co za banał.

Sherlock sam by nie odmówił kubka gorącego, gęstego kakao.

- Gdzie go znalazłeś? – Sherlock chciał się upewnić, że od samego początku dobrze wytyczył kierunek poszukiwań. Ale Mycroft jedynie popatrzył na niego ze zmęczeniem i położył palec na wargach. Sherlock przewrócił oczami. – Nigdy jeszcze nie udało ci się zamknąć mi ust, a wciąż podejmujesz próby! – oświadczył pełnym głosem. Hamish zamruczał sennie. Mycroft wziął go na ręce i ciężko podniósł się z kanapy. Sherlock musiał się odsunąć, by go przepuścić. – Nie zapomnij go otulić kołderką! – rzucił opryskliwie.

Rozejrzał się po pokoju. John nie wrócił. Ulga – i uraza.

Samotność.

„Przełącz się!" – rozkazał Sherlock sam sobie i natychmiast wypełnił polecenie. Skupił się na Mycrofcie. Znów wtrącił się w nie swoje sprawy! Oczywiście nadal obserwuje go przez te swoje kamerki, paranoik! Sherlock podszedł do krzesła, na którym wisiała droga szara marynarka. Zajrzał do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej paczkę papierosów. Sądząc z marki, Mycroft podprowadził je inspektorowi. Czy okradzenie złodzieja liczy się jako kradzież? Moralne paradoksy, drugi rok na uniwersytecie, filozofia i socjologia. Najbardziej druzgocąco zawalony egzamin w życiu Sherlocka. Nie żeby go do tej pory martwiło.

Wyjął papierosa, włożył do ust. Miękki filtr ugina się pod naciskiem warg, jeśli wciągnąć powietrze poprzez papierosa, nawet niezapalonego, na języku czuje się wyraźny posmak nikotyny. Wydaje się, że już to wystarczy, by w mózgu wzrósł poziom endorfin i dopaminy – ciało pamięta. Jakże łatwo jest oszukać mózg, nawet najgenialniejszy!

Oczywiście nie będzie palił. John wyczuje zapach dymu i będzie nowy powód do niezadowolenia.

„Gratulacje, panie Holmes, oficjalnie zostałeś pantoflarzem" – pomyślał Sherlock z gorzkim uśmieszkiem. A potem spochmurniał. Nie, błąd: John nie nosi pantofli. Sztybleciarz?

Mycroft wrócił do salonu.

- Nie masz nic przeciwko? – odezwał się Sherlock, nie wypuszczając papierosa z ust. Brat przemknął po nim spojrzeniem, nie mówiąc ani słowa, jakby rzeczywiście było mu obojętne czy Sherlock pali czy nie. Podszedł bliżej. (Sherlock wstrzymał oddech, oczekując... czegoś. Czegoś ważnego i strasznego.) Wziął swoją marynarkę. (Miękka szara tkanina zgniotła się w ręku Sherlocka.) Bez pośpiechu się ubrał i poszedł ku drzwiom.

- Mycroft. – Sherlock odezwał się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Papieros upadł na dywan. Mycroft zamarł, a potem się odwrócił. Sherlock wsunął rękę do kieszeni (powoli: palce źle się zginają - przyczyna: zimno – prawdopodobna przyczyna: emocjonalna niestabilność), wyjął telefon i pomachał nim. – Przecież wróciłem. Wróciłem, tak jak prosiłeś.

Przez kilka sekund Mycroft patrzył na Sherlocka. Potem wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się i odszedł. Sherlock widział przez okno, jak przekraczał pustą ulicę, kierując się w stronę zaparkowanego przy krawężniku czarnego samochodu. Mycroft nie otwierał parasola, chociaż nadal padało. Oparł się o mokre auto, jakby był ranny lub śmiertelnie zmęczony (przyczyna: emocjonalna niestabilność?). Jednak już po chwili wsiadł do samochodu, który szybko odjechał.


	3. Rozdział 3 Nieistotna informacja

**Rozdział 3**

**Nieistotna informacja**

Pippi Stewart klepnął Hamisha po plecach.

- Hej, Ham! A gdzie twoje hamulce? – i roześmiał się. Strasznie głupi dowcip, ale chyba nigdy się nikomu nie znudzi. Hamish miał swoją teorię na ten temat: im głupszy żart, tym większy sukces odnosi u publiczności. Na razie jego teorię potwierdzały szkolne obserwacje i program „Comic Show", który nie wiadomo czemu rozśmieszał tatę.

- Ale numer! – Pippi wciąż jeszcze stał przy jego stole. – Podejrzewałem, że żywisz się jakąś chojnią w rodzaju łbów od śledzi, czy co tam żrą kosmici... Ale takiego świństwa nawet chrzaniony przybysz nie będzie jeść! – Jeszcze przez kilka minut natrząsał się z lunchu Hamisha, nim odszedł do swoich kolegów. Chłopak był bardzo głupim i bardzo agresywnym szkolnym typem, i zawsze jadł lunch przy stole pod oknem. Miejsca przy oknie były lepsze, bo można jeść i patrzeć na podwórko zamiast gapić się na swoje kanapki albo przyciągać spojrzenia ludzi z otoczenia. Ale czy Pippi był wdzięczny losowi (pozycji społecznej) za swoje miejsce? Akurat! W czasie posiłku wcale nie patrzył w okno, tylko na swoich przyjaciół, siedzących razem z nim.

Miał wielu przyjaciół, co wydawało się dziwne. W tym sensie, że gość przecież nazywał się Pippi! Bez żartów, tak było napisane nawet w szkolnym dossier. Hamish włamał się do gabinetu dyrektora, żeby to sprawdzić. Jak człowiek z takim imieniem mógł się wyśmiewać z imion innych? I dlaczego nikt się nie śmiał z niego? Dlaczego miał tylu przyjaciół, chociaż nie mógł się pochwalić ani intelektem, ani urodą, ani wysokimi dochodami swojej rodziny (trzy podstawowe przyczyny wysokiej pozycji w społeczeństwie)? Hamish miał na to teorię. Po prostu Pippi używał wielu słówek w rodzaju „kutas" albo „cipa". Hamish nie zawsze wiedział co oznaczają takie słowa, ale zawsze je starannie spisywał. Teraz też otworzył swój zeszyt obserwacji – zeszyt spuchł i niektóre stronice wyłaziły spomiędzy okładki, jak poły koszuli spod niewygodnego szkolnego blezera. Zeszyt miał już prawie rok – tyle czasu Hamish chodził do tej szkoły. „Dziennik obserwacji" głosił napis na ciemnoniebieskiej okładce, nieco niżej wypisano nazwę szkoły.

Hamish przekartkował go do odpowiedniej strony. „Wokabularz Pippi Stewarta".

Chłopiec wyjął długopis z poniewierającego się na podłodze plecaka i napisał:

„26. Chojnia. Pochodna od „choj" (synonim: chuj?)"

Niżej:

„27. Chrzaniony. Pochodne od: chrzanić (prawdopodobnie od: ochrzanić kogoś, czyli chrzaniony – ktoś kto został ochrzaniony)".

Zamknął zeszyt. Spojrzał na Pippiego, który akurat coś opowiadał swoim koleżkom i wytykał go palcem. Kumple się śmiali.

„To była owocna rozmowa – zapewnił Hamish sam siebie. – Całe dwa nowe słowa w wokabularzu. A przecież czasem czepia się dłużej i przy tym nie mówi nic nowego".

John często powtarzał, że nawet w najgorszych okolicznościach można znaleźć dobre strony. Na przykład, w wojsku było mu ciężko: każdego dnia umierali ludzie i on też mógł umrzeć, nigdy się nie wysypiał i tracił pacjentów (Hamish wiedział, co to znaczy, lecz wolał sobie wyobrażać, że pacjenci zwyczajnie gubili się na pustyni) ale zarazem nauczył się wielu ważnych rzeczy, spotkał bardzo dobrych ludzi i zaczął cenić swoje życie.

Sherlock to usłyszał i parsknął: „A jakże! To _wojna_ nauczyła cię cenić życie, pewnie!". Tata popatrzył na Sherlocka gniewnie i więcej nie wracali do tej rozmowy. Ale Hamish ją zapamiętał.

Ostatecznie jaka różnica, gdzie się prowadzi obserwacje? W więzieniu, w szkole czy na Biegunie Północnym? Zawsze się znajdzie pożyteczna informacja dla mózgu. Najważniejsze to ją szybko zapisać, zanim myśli przełączą się na coś innego.

Myśli Hamisha przełączyły się na lunch. Rano do szkoły wysyłał go Sherlock, więc w pudełku na lunch leżała samotna cebula, dość dziwnie wyglądająca grzanka i garść landrynek. Hamish mógłby kupić coś do jedzenia w bufecie (niebezpieczna opcja, ale kto nie ryzykuje ten nie je), tylko Sherlock zapomniał mu dać kieszonkowe. Tata też nie dawał codziennie, ale tata przynajmniej robił jadalne śniadania.

Hamish wsparł policzek na pięści i westchnął smętnie. Gdzie jest teraz John? A jeśli umarł? Należy rozpatrywać wszelkie warianty, nawet najgorsze. W oczach go zaszczypało i Hamish pospiesznie wgryzł się w cebulę, żeby mieć jakieś usprawiedliwienie na łzy.

- A dasz radę zjeść całą, na zakład? – Znów przypałętał się Harrison. Wiecznie kręcił się w pobliżu. On i jego paskudne klamry. Całe jedzenie Harrisona było płynne, żeby nie więzło w drutach. Przypominało posiłek kosmonauty. Tak naprawdę Hamish miał straszną ochotę spróbować czegoś z jego śniadaniowego pudełka, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyznał.

W każdym razie nie głośno.

- Nie tracę czasu na takie bzdury – powiedział Hamish, dysząc z nadzieją, że smród cebuli dosięgnął receptorów węchowych stalowozębnego Gryza (ogólnie przyjęte przezwisko tego indywiduum, pochodzące od imienia Chris).

- A na co tracisz czas? – Gryz nie chciał się odczepić.

W plecaku zapiszczała komórka i Hamish męczeńsko przymknął oczy.

- Proszę wybaczyć, muszę odpowiedzieć na telefon premiera. – Mycroft Holmes wyjaśnił mu kiedyś, że to jest „uniwersalne usprawiedliwienie dla tego, by zakończyć każdą nudną rozmowę". Póki Gryz mrugał ze zdumieniem, Hamish zabrał swój lunch i zeszyt, chwycił plecak z podłogi i wybiegł (to jest szybko wyszedł) ze stołówki. Dopiero na korytarzu wyjął telefon i spojrzał na ekran.

Ulga zalała go z głową, tak, że nie panował nad własnym głosem, który zabrzmiał po dziecięcemu cienko i radośnie.

- Tata! No gdzie ty byłeś? Dzwoniłem, dlaczego miałeś wyłączony telefon? Wiesz, jak strasznie się denerwowałem? Nie mogłem zasnąć!

John był żywy i na dodatek czuł się dostatecznie winny, żeby pozwolić Hamishowi odwiedzić Molly w kostnicy. Przez to, że się z tatą pokłócili, Hamish cały miesiąc cierpiał, marząc o obejrzeniu martwych. Pracował nad projektem „Zombi – zrób to sam". Dzień, który zaczynał się pod tytułem „gorzej być nie może" nagle przeskoczył na poziom „superowo świetnie".

Hamish odrzucił głowę i roześmiał się głośno, a dziewczynka, która właśnie wychodziła ze stołówki, mruknęła pod nosem: „Świr!".

xxx

Pijaństwo u Molly stawało się chyba smętną tradycją. John otworzył oczy, gdyż właśnie świat walił się w posadach – w każdym razie tak sugerowały odgłosy. Z heroicznym wysiłkiem przyjął pozycję siedzącą. Molly wybiegła z kuchni w piżamie, rozczochrana i z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

- Zaspałam!

Zaspali obydwoje. Miotali się po mieszkaniu, zderzając się ze sobą i mamrocząc przekleństwa. John próbował doprowadzić do porządku swoje wymięte ubranie. Molly przed lustrem w przedpokoju zajadle szarpała włosy grzebieniem. Potem wynikła mała bitwa o łazienkę, ale John w porę przypomniał sobie, że jest dżentelmenem. Kiedy Molly szumiała wodą za drzwiami, John z rezygnacją machnął ręką i przygotował dwie kawy. Mocny gorzki napój przywrócił mu przytomność i kiedy Molly wyskoczyła z łazienki z okrzykiem: „Szybciej, szybciej, John!" przemknął obok niej jak pocisk. Prysznic trwał mniej niż pięć minut – przydały się wojskowe nawyki. Użył szamponu z różowej butelki i skrzywił się: zapach tak słodki jakby oblał się płynną gumą do żucia. Uśmiechnął się do kolorowych ręczników i żółtej kaczuszki usadowionej na koszu z praniem. Wytarł się szybko, godząc z tym, że będzie dzisiejszego dnia nieco zarośnięty i woniejący. Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, prawie zderzył się z Molly, która już ubrana i z torbą na ramieniu, dopijała kawę, podrygując niecierpliwie.

Wyszli razem, dobrnęli do metra. John uśmiechał się, nie bacząc na ściskający skronie ból. Tak łatwo było sobie wyobrazić, że oboje są zwykłą parą, rodziną. Z boku tak pewnie wyglądało. Molly cmoknęła go w policzek, nim zanurkowała do wagonu, a John wsiadł do drugiego pociągu.

Tak. Tak byłoby znacznie, znacznie łatwiej.

W wagonie próbował zadzwonić do swoich chłopaków i odkrył, że zapomniał komórki – co za gapa! A kiedy przyjechał na miejsce, okazało się, że pani Krachovsky, osiemdziesięcioletnia staruszka, skłonna do ataków paniki, wystraszyła się pielęgniarki i zabarykadowała w łazience. Personel próbował się do niej dostać całe rano, lecz starsza pani sprytnie broniła się laską i wykrzykiwała wulgaryzmy.

„To będzie ciężki dzień" – pomyślał John i miał rację.

Kac, o którym nie miał czasu myśleć, przeszedł koło południa. Kiedy tylko nastała chwilka oddechu, John użył stacjonarnego telefonu w gabinecie, by zadzwonić do syna. Hamish ucieszył się w pierwszej chwili, a potem zaczął srogo upominać ojca, jakby to on był głową rodziny. John pospiesznie zmienił temat, nim chłopiec za bardzo się nie nakręcił.

- Przepraszam, przykro mi, że musiałeś się martwić. Obiecuję, że to się nie powtórzy. A teraz ustalmy: pojedziesz do domu do Sherlocka czy zajrzysz do Molly? Czeka dziś na ciebie.

Hamish nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy.

- Do Molly!

To było dziwne. Hamish wszędzie chodził za Sherlockiem jak przyklejony, kopiując jego gesty, ton i słownictwo. Jeśli dobrowolnie zgodził się rozstać ze swoim idolem choćby na kilka godzin, musiała być po temu ważka przyczyna! Jednak John nie miał kiedy się nad tym zastanawiać. Pospiesznie życzył Hamishowi udanego dnia i znów ruszył do boju: leczyć, badać, wysłuchiwać skarg i komplementów. „Doktorze, do twarzy panu z tą odrobiną brutalności" – figlarnie zauważyła jedna z babć, gładząc szczeciniasty policzek Johna.

John wrócił do domu, spodziewając się zastać pustki i ruiny. No, ruina nigdzie nie zniknęła, ale za to w fotelu objawił się Sherlock. Coś mówiło Johnowi, że w tym fotelu Sherlock siedział bez ruchu od samego rama, a może i dłużej.

- Gdzie byłeś? – zapytał detektyw, kiedy tylko John przekroczył próg salonu.

- Ciebie też miło widzieć. – John wszedł do kuchni i położył na stole zakupy, zrzucając przy okazji jakąś menzurkę. – Co tam, żadnych spraw dzisiaj?

- Gdzie byłeś?! – krzyknął Sherlock z salonu. Jak widać, zamierzał powtarzać to pytanie, póki John nie odpowie. Zabawne. Sherlock przypominał zazdrosną żoneczkę – ten jego ton i natarczywość. Nawiasem, Sherlock należał do tych osób, które prędzej włożą ci do łóżka odrąbany koński łeb, niż zaczną tłuc po głowie patelnią i oskarżać o zdradę.

- Gdzie byłeś? – powtórzył, kiedy John wrócił do salonu.

- A sam nie możesz się domyślić? – John rozpostarł ramiona i obrócił się dokoła własnej osi, pozwalając Sherlockowi zobaczyć drobne szczegóły, niedostrzegalne dla większości ludzi. Miał nadzieję, że Sherlock zaraz błyśnie intelektem, on sam powie „fenomenalnie" i wszystko wróci do normy. Jednak nim to nastąpiło, rozległ się tupot na schodach i do salonu wpadł Hamish.

- Cześć, tato, cześć... – ton chłopca stał się nieco chłodniejszy - ...Sherlock. Nie mam czasu, ważny eksperyment. Zawołajcie mnie na obiad. – Już kierował się do swojego pokoju, kiedy sobie coś przypomniał, zawrócił i podał Johnowi komórkę.

- Molly prosiła, żeby ci oddać. Zapomniałeś go pod poduszką, a ona zapomniała ci go rano oddać.

Hamish oddalił się do swego pokoju, skąd niemal od razu zaczęły dobiegać jakieś podejrzane dźwięki, jednak John postanowił nie wnikać, jakie dokładnie stworzenie jego syn przytaszczył do domu w szkolnym plecaku. Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Sherlocka i napotkał jego przenikliwe, wściekłe spojrzenie.

- Sądząc po twojej koszuli, workach pod oczami i nieogolonej szczęce, zaspałeś. A jeśli wziąć pod uwagę pozę i nachylenie ramion, zaspałeś dlatego, że całą noc nie spałeś i przebywałeś w niewygodnej pozycji. I nawet bez podpowiedzi Hamisha wiedziałem, że spędziłeś noc u Molly Hooper: ten obrzydliwy cukierkowy zapach szamponu nie można pomylić z niczym innym.

- W takim razie nie musisz zadawać pytań, a ja mogę zająć się obiadem – odparł John z uśmiechem, chowając telefon do kieszeni.

W środku kipiał śmiechem, że Sherlock mógł choćby przez chwilę myśleć, że oni oboje z Molly... Bałwan! Ale z drugiej strony, czy sam John nie rozpatrywał takiego wariantu? Czy on sam dziś rano nie fantazjował o tym, jak łatwo i przyjemnie byłoby żyć z tą dziewczyną? Oczywiście nigdy to nie wyjdzie poza przelotne rozmyślania. Molly podniecała Johna nie bardziej niż pluszowa zabawka. Ale zmuszenie Sherlocka do męczących domysłów było fajne.

John nawet nie przypuszczał, na ile dalekie to było od prawdy.

xxx

Kiedy cez1 wybuchł, Sherlock zsypał odłamki do zlewu, wrzucił tamże gumowe rękawiczki i rozejrzał się. Która godzina? Jaki dziś dzień? I gdzie, na wszystkie świętości, jest John? Czemu go wiecznie nie ma, kiedy jest potrzebny? (Pytanie retoryczne, rzecz jasna.)

- John?! – zawołał na próbę. Nikogo. – Hamish? O, do diabła!

Natychmiast zwarzył mu się humor. Poszedł do salonu i runął na kanapę, boleśnie uderzając potylicą o czaszkę, która leżała na poduszce – widocznie pani Hudson ją przyniosła. Sherlock podniósł czerep na wyciągniętej ręce i popatrzył w puste oczodoły.

- Tylko ty i ja. Ty i ja.

Czaszka milczała i Sherlock uśmiechnął się z sympatią. Znaleźć sobie rozmówcę, który nieustannie milczy – no czyż to nie jest fart? Naturalnie pewne odpowiedzi były dopuszczalne i nawet przyjemne - na przykład, Sherlock nie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli John przerywał mu pełnym zachwytu: „Wstrząsające!" lub „Jak do tego doszedłeś?!". Z drugiej strony czaszka nigdy dobrowolnie nie opuściła Sherlocka, a John się włóczy nie wiadomo gdzie. Może jest z Molly? Nie. Oczywiście, że nie – Sherlock odbył z nią wyjaśniającą rozmowę. Bardzo się wystraszyła, że go uraziła. Uraziła. Hm! Głupie przypuszczenie, absolutnie błędne. Po prostu Molly była czynnikiem zakłócającym. Przez nią John nadużywał alkoholu, zapominał telefonu, spóźniał się do pracy... Dorobił się bólu karku, bo spał na kanapie. Tylko spał? A raczej: czy spał tam sam? Och, John... Molly nie sprzeciwiła się ani słowem. Zresztą Sherlock nie dał jej w ogóle dojść do słowa. Jedynie szeroko otwierała oczy, kiwała głową i ciągle poprawiała włosy: przyciąganie uwagi (nieuświadomione), demonstracja kobiecości, flirt. Aż nazbyt wyraźne. Zgodziła się (skinąwszy głową), że przez najbliższe kilka miesięcy nie powinna z Johnem się widywać/rozmawiać/korespondować za pomocą komórki czy internetu. Gdyby poprosił ją, żeby przyniosła mu serce Johna na półmisku, tak by zrobiła (kuszące, lecz niestety letalne). Biedny John.

A gdzie on teraz jest? W pracy? Może wysłać mu sms, który skłoni go do szybszego powrotu do domu? Coś intrygującego, w rodzaju: „Czy lubiłeś nasz telewizor?". Sherlock uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i zaraz spochmurniał. Telefon: gdzieś w domu. Sposób odnalezienia telefonu: poprosić Johna. John: nie wróci, nim nie dostanie alarmującej wiadomości, a do tego jest potrzebny telefon. Krąg się zamknął. Głupi krąg.

„Nie w pracy" – uświadomił sobie nagle Sherlock. Ta plama światła na suficie jasno udowadnia, że dziś sobota. John ma wolne. Hamish ma wolne. Są razem!

Sherlock zerwał się z kanapy i przeszedł po salonie. Dlaczego wyszli bez niego? I dokąd? Kolejna głupia strata czasu, mająca udowodnić Johnowi, że jest dobrym ojcem. Jakby ktoś w to wątpił! Kino? Kawiarnia? Wesołe miasteczko? Sherlocka przeszedł dreszcz. Wesołe miasteczka wywołują panikę. Ma się rozumieć, winny jest temu zawstydzający incydent z wczesnego dzieciństwa (skasowane).

Sherlock mógłby jeszcze trochę połamać sobie głowę, gdzie się podziali jego Watsonowie, ale nastrój mu się zepsuł tak, że już nawet nie miał ochoty na analizowanie. Nuda. Nuda. Nuda!

- Pani Hudson?! – zawołał, ale nie-gospodyni raczej go nie słyszała, a schodzić po schodach mu się nie chciało. Miał ochotę zrobić coś okropnego, na tyle okropnego, by John już nigdy nie mógł wyjść z domu z lekkim sercem. Sherlock przeglądał w myśli warianty, zadowolony z ich różnorodności i obfitości – od kompletnego zrujnowania mieszkania po ciężkie obrażenia cielesne.

W zamyśleniu podszedł do komody, kilka sekund stał przed nią, po czym zaparł się ramieniem i przesunął mebel. Przykucnął (kurz, moneta jednopensowa, guzik – od koszuli, białej w szare prążki, dawno wyrzuconej), zaczepił paznokciami o listwę. Kawałek ciemnego drewna łatwo się poddał, odsłaniając wybite w ścianie wgłębienie. Skrytkę. Sekret.

Strzykawka i ampułki były zawinięte w kawałek niebieskiego zamszu. Sherlock nacisnął tłoczek, wyciskając powietrze. Obejrzał się przez ramię w stronę regału z książkami (najczęstsze miejsce umieszczenia mikrokamer w przeszłości). Ciekawe, co tam teraz się dzieje u Mycrofta? Widzi? Sherlock wyobraził sobie długą szarą salę z tysiącem ekranów, w które gapi się tysiąc szarych ludzi. Ludzi Mycrofta. I nagle w owej sali odzywa się przenikliwe wycie syreny alarmowej, wszyscy ci ludzie zaczynają krzyczeć, łapać za telefony, biegać tu i tam, w powietrze wylatują papiery... Fantazja była głupia, ale przyjemna. Sherlock podrzucił na dłoni ampułkę. W dzieciństwie grali z Mycroftem w taką grę: kto pierwszy nie wytrzyma. Kto pierwszy stchórzy. Podda się. Cienki lód, płomień świecy, poręcz balkonu, palce zgniatane drzwiami, palące chili. Potem Mycroft wyrósł i uznał, że ta gra jest zbyt niebezpieczna.

Nuda.

Odłamał czubek ampułki, nabrał płynu do strzykawki, postukał w szkło paznokciem (jakby chciał przyciągnąć uwagę ryby w akwarium). Zakasał rękaw, odnalazł palcem żyłę, sprawdził tętno (w granicach normy). Przebił skórę igłą. (No? No dalej, Mycroft!) Przez długą chwilę wsłuchiwał się w ciszę (telefon nie dzwoni, nikt nie stuka do drzwi, okna nie rozlatują się od uderzeń butami grupy szybkiego reagowania). Możliwe, że Mycroft nie skłamał i kamer rzeczywiście nie ma. Albo jest mu po prostu wszystko jedno.

Nuda. Coraz nudniej z każdą minutą.

Sherlock wyciągnął igłę, zawinął starannie strzykawkę i schował z powrotem do skrytki.

Wyciągnął się na kanapie, złożywszy dłonie pod podbródkiem i zapatrzył w maleńkie czarne hieroglify.

„Kiedy pałacu przekraczasz progi, pamiętaj zawsze, by wytrzeć nogi".

Sprzątanie. Oto co ucieszy Johna. Zamiast go martwić albo straszyć, można przyciągnąć jego uwagę pożądanym zachowaniem w ogólnie przyjętych normach społecznych. Sprzątanie i może przygotowanie kolacji. No dobrze, nie wszystko na raz. Kolację można zachować na następny raz (nieprzyjemna świadomość, że John znów odejdzie, porzuciwszy go na pastwę nudy).

Sherlock potrafił być schludny, po prostu nie uważał za słuszne, by tracić na to czas. Ogólnie lubił porządek, choć w chaosie też był w stanie znaleźć system. Dokładnie tak, jak w swoim Pałacu Umysłu.

No dobrze. Czemu by nie zacząć od siebie samego, nim się zabierze za mieszkanie?

Na początek Sherlock postanowił wyrzucić śmieci. Otworzył „kosz" – porażające, ile miejsca w jego głowie zajmowała niepotrzebna informacja.

Historia o psie-zwierzołaku. Źródło: Hamish. Skasować.

Sen: koszmar z udziałem Moriarty'ego, taksówki i snajperów. Skasować.

Marudzenie o brudnych naczyniach. Źródło: John. Skasować.

Marudzenie o stanie dywanu. Źródło: John. Skasować.

Marudzenie o truciznach na stole kuchennym. Źródło: John. Skasować.

Złośliwe komentarze na temat jego szans u Johna. Źródło: Harriet Watson. Skasować.

Domysły o uczuciach Johna. Skasować.

(Mizerna) teoria na temat tego, czemu ludzie się uśmiechają. Źródło: Hamish. Skasować.

Informacja o szkolnym zebraniu. Źródło: John. Ska...

Sherlock zmarszczył brwi. (Przywrócić). Długa i szczegółowa przemowa Johna zawisła w powietrzu cienkimi lśniącymi literami; było w niej sporo luk, gdyż słuchał jednym uchem, zajęty obserwacją przechodnia za oknem. Boldem zaznaczone były kluczowe fragmenty (miejsce: **szkoła podstawowa**, czas: **sobota, godz. 17:00**, cel: **rozmowa z nauczycielką Hamisha o jego sukcesach/problemach w szkole**).

Słowa kluczowe skłoniły Sherlocka do uśmiechu. „Po co ja ci to w ogóle mówię? I tak nie słuchasz." Mylisz, się, John! Nawet twoje najbardziej bezużyteczne gadanie mogę powtórzyć prawie dosłownie, przy pomocy genialnego mózgu i fenomenalnej pamięci ma się rozumieć. Do tego w ogóle nie trzeba słuchać (albo sprawiać wrażenie, że się słucha).

Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi. To jest to. Ruch gwarantujący wygraną: 1. sprawić Johnowi przyjemność 2. prędzej zobaczyć Johna 3. spędzić czas z Hamishem (ważne dla Johna, a dla Sherlocka interesujące) 4. zademonstrować socjalną i rodzinną świadomość/odpowiedzialność. Nieźle, całkiem nieźle, i nawet nie będzie trzeba sprzątać kuchni! Szkolne zebranie powinno już niebawem się zakończyć, idealny moment, by się pojawić, a nie znosić zbyt długo głupiej gadaniny. Dewiza Johna: najważniejszy nie jest prezent, a uwaga. Wniosek: starczy sam zamiar.

A potem można kupić troszeczkę reagentów – dla siebie i Hamisha.

Sherlock głośno zbiegł po schodach, obwiązując szyję szalikiem. Pani Hudson wyjrzała na korytarz. Detektyw złapał płaszcz z wieszaka, wepchnął jej czaszkę w objęcia, kiedy wpychał ręce w rękawy. Potem zabrał czerep i cmoknął starszą panią w policzek (na nic więcej nie było czasu)

- Idę! Niech się pani nie nudzi, pani Hudson!

Gdyż nuda to zaiste straszna rzecz.

1 Cez jest jednym z najbardziej reaktywnych pierwiastków, na powietrzu bardzo szybko pokrywa się ciemnym nalotem tlenku cezu, z wodą i kwasami reaguje wybuchowo.


	4. Rozdział 4 Każdy człowiek to zagadka

**Rozdział 4**

**Każdy człowiek to zagadka **

W sobotę John miał zaplanowane dwie ważne i nieprzyjemne sprawy. Bardzo nieprzyjemne, ale bardzo ważne.

Rano spotkał się z siostrą. Harry już od dawna zasypywała go smsami i e-mailami z prośbami o spotkanie, lecz John odsuwał tę chwilę jak mógł. Rozumiał, że trzeba będzie iść na ślub, ale miał nadzieję, że wystarczy jak mignie na samym początku, a po oficjalnej ceremonii cicho się wymknie. Natarczywość Harry wzbudzała nieprzyjemne podejrzenia. Mogło jej przyjść do głowy, że John powinien poprowadzić ją do ołtarza, czy też wygłosić mowę albo zrobić jeszcze inną temu podobną głupotę.

Harry czekała na niego przy okrągłym stoliku w „Skórce Pomarańczowej", przytulnej choć ekskluzywnej kawiarni na Piccadilly Street. Głośno grała muzyka, z fotografii na ścianach uśmiechali się Dalajlama, Ghandi i inni ludzie o dobrych oczach. Pod sufitem kołysały się sznury paciorków. Ledwo John usiadł za stolikiem, kiedy przyszła kelnerka z niebieskimi dredami, związanymi chustką i zaproponowała mu herbatę o nazwie „Skok Zielonego Ślimaka".

Harry od razu przeszła do rzeczy. Rozłożyła w wachlarz zaproszenia, wybrała trzy i podała bratu.

- To wszystko dla mnie?

- Oczywiście. – Harry wcisnęła mu kartoniki do ręki. – Zabierz ze sobą tego swojego świra i małego.

- Chcesz, żeby przyszli na ślub?

- Powiedzmy, że nie będę zbyt mocno protestować. – Harry uśmiechnęła się, upiła łyk z maleńkiej glinianej filiżanki i skrzywiła się. – Paskudztwo! Ale podobno coś tam oczyszcza w organizmie.

- Nie rozumiem... – John pokręcił głową, ze zdumieniem patrząc na zaproszenia. „Sherlock Holmes" głosiły srebrne litery. „Hamish Watson". – Przecież ty ich nie cierpisz!

- Tylko starszego.

- Nazywałaś Hamisha „to" i „klon"! – przypomniał John. Nie zamierzał zapomnieć o tych słowach, choć Harry potem przeprosiła.

- Przecież chłopak jest klonem, co ja mogę na to poradzić? – Widząc minę brata, Harry poprosiła z rezygnacją: - Nie kłóćmy się, dobrze? John, jestem zaręczona. Powinnam być szczęśliwa! Nie psuj tego tym razem, okej?

Ponownie podeszła kelnerka i John był zmuszony zamilknąć, póki dziewczyna bez pośpiechu stawiała pośrodku stolika dziwaczny imbryk na trzech nóżkach. Kiedy odeszła, Harry wymamrotała:

- Ostatecznie to nie moja sprawa, co robisz ze swoim życiem. Przecież też uważałeś, że nam nic nie wyjdzie z Clarą, ale milczałeś.

- Zły przykład.

- Wiem. – Harry uważnie spojrzała Johnowi w oczy, a on udał, że jest bardzo zainteresowany dziwnym czajniczkiem. – Zbierać guzy to czasem nawet zdrowo. Inna sprawa, że ty już jesteś na to za stary. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że w tym wieku już będę rozpieszczać twoje dzieci i kłócić się z twoją żoną.

- Możesz rozpieszczać Hamisha. I kłócić się z... – John ugryzł się w język i poczerwieniał. Cholerna Harry z jej cholernymi pułapkami słownymi!

Nagle do niego dotarło, po co to wszystko. Czemu trzy zaproszenia.

- Chcesz zrobić przedstawienie, tak? O, naturalnie. Czemu ja od razu... – wymamrotał, ściskając palcami nasadę nosa. - Dziwna rodzinka na weselu: homoseksualna para i dziecko-klon, czyż to nie zabawne? Zdeklarowany kawaler John Watson i geniusz-socjopata. Cyrk dziwolągów.

- Przestań! Wiecznie wszystko odwracasz do góry nogami! – Harry się rozzłościła. – Staram się, nie widzisz? Staram się jakoś to wszystko naprawić, a ty mi ani trochę nie pomagasz. Myślisz, że chcę oglądać tego przygłupa? Żeby rozpowiadał publicznie moje sekrety, a tobą pomiatał jak kelnerem?

- On mną nie pomiata! – Głupie kłamstwo i John to wiedział. Harry zmrużyła oczy.

- Prawie cię doprowadził do samobójstwa. A potem wrócił jakby nigdy nic, a ty znów całujesz go po piętach. Nawet z powodu Hamisha nie mogłeś stać się mężczyzną.

- Starczy. – John wstał, ale Harry chwyciła go za rękę.

- On cię po prostu kupił. Bogaty rozpieszczony chłopczyk. Zapewne w dzieciństwie marzył, żeby mieć żołnierzyka!

- O czym ty w ogóle...

- Jak myślisz, na jaką sumę się u mnie zadłużyłeś przez te lata? – Spojrzenie Harry stwardniało. John zalał się rumieńcem wstydu. Z powodu ślubu Harry na pewno ma mnóstwo wydatków i powinien jej zwrócić dług. Nie chciała tego mówić wprost. Miała nadzieję, że brat będzie miał choć tyle rozumu... Jakże mu teraz głupio.

- Przepraszam. Ja się postaram... – wybąkał, lecz Harry mu przerwała.

- Już nie trzeba. Twój „przyjaciel" – cudzysłów był tak wyraźny, że Harry nawet nie musiała go zaznaczać palcami w powietrzu – zwrócił mi wszystko, co do pensa. Przy czym nie podawałam mu sumy i myślę, że ty też nie.

- W ogóle o tym nie rozmawialiśmy!

- No cóż, wyznaczył mi spotkanie i wypisał czek. Bardzo w porę zresztą, ale miałam ochotę mu ten czek wsadzić w dupę. Tak myślałam, że nie jesteś zorientowany. Raczej nie macie wspólnego konta.

- Czasami biorę jego kartę, żeby kupić mleko – mruknął John. – Jaka to kwota? Na pewno straszna kupa pieniędzy. Zamierzałem spłacać cię ratami.

- Spłacaj jemu. W naturze – parsknęła Harry, odchylając się na oparcie krzesła. – I wiesz... Żal mi małego. Instynkt macierzyński mam w atrofii, ale mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak ciężko jest dzieciakowi z tym twoim świrem.

- Nie, to nie...

Johnowi przerwał głośny okrzyk:

- Hej, lesba!

Do stolika podeszła wysoka, chuda dziewczyna. Jej jaskrawoczerwone włosy były ostrzyżone tak krótko, że nie potrzebowały grzebienia. Dziewczyna czule objęła twarz Harry dłońmi i krótko pocałowała w usta.

- No patrzcie tylko, kto jest w mieście! – Harry odchyliła głowę, patrząc na dziewczynę. Oczy jej lśniły. – Ładnie ci w tej fryzurze.

- Podoba ci się moja łysina? – Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, przeczesując włosy Harry palcami. – Chciałam cię odszukać, jak tylko przyjechałam. Nawet rozpytywałam tu i tam.

- Mogłaś po prostu zadzwonić. Zapisałam ci numer.

Dziewczyna zadarła pstrą koszulkę, odsłaniając brzuch.

- Wyobraź sobie, zniknął. Starałam się nie myć przez te lata, ale szminka szybko się ściera.

Harry przesunęła po nim palcami i John głośno odkaszlnął w kułak. Harry cofnęła rękę, a dziewczyna odwróciła się do Johna, opuszczając T-shirt.

- Cześć. Jestem Tonika. A ty na pewno nie jesteś jej chłopakiem.

- To mój brat, John. Możesz się nie wysilać, nie znajdziesz z nim wspólnego języka – zawsze się martwi, co ludzie sobie pomyślą i prawie nie pije.

- I jeszcze nie lubi, jak o nim się mówi w trzeciej osobie – dodał John ponuro, bardzo delikatnie ściskając dłoń Toniki. Jej kości palców wydawały się kruche jak u pisklęcia. – I piję, jeśli mam ku temu powód. Na przykład na ślubie siostry z pewnością wypiję jedną czy dwie szklaneczki whisky.

- Znaczy ślub? – Tonika popatrzyła na Harry uważnie.

- Już po raz drugi – sprecyzował John uprzejmie, a Harry kopnęła go pod stołem.

- Powinnaś przyjść – powiedziała z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Uśmiech Toniki był szczery i pełen żalu.

- Wiesz, że nie. Będę nie na miejscu. Życzę ci szczęścia, ty mała pijaczyno. – Tonika nachyliła się i ponownie pocałowała Harry - tym razem w czoło, jak zmarłą na marach. – Może kiedyś jeszcze na siebie trafimy. Londyn to zdumiewająco małe miasto!

Tonika odeszła, a Harry zwróciła się do Johna, zła i nadąsana.

- Musiałeś to robić?

- Musiałem. Jeszcze mi podziękujesz. Tak samo jak twoja przyszła żona.

- On ma na ciebie zły wpływ. Dobraliście się jak diabeł z szatanem.

- Nie taki diabeł straszny, jak go malują. – John podniósł się, biorąc zaproszenia. – Zapytam ich. Może przyjdziemy razem. Całą rodziną.

Wychodząc z kawiarni, John się uśmiechał. Do tego momentu, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że znów nie zapłacił rachunku.

Do szkoły dotarł z opóźnieniem. Musiał zajrzeć na Baker Street, sprawdzić czy Sherlock nie wysadził siebie i domu, zostawić na widocznym miejscu tacę z obiadem i uprzedzić, że wychodzi. Sherlock, zajęty jakimś chemicznym doświadczeniem, niczego nie widział i nie słyszał. John nawet nie był pewny czy jego obecność została zauważona. To na pewno nie była najlepsza pora na rozmowę o ślubie czy zwróconych Harry pieniądzach. Żałosne: „Może chcesz ze mną pojechać?" też pozostało bez odpowiedzi.

Kiedy John wyszedł z domu, zauważył czarny samochód przy krawężniku. Bardzo dobrze: zebranie zaczęło się już kilka minut temu, a podróż metrem zajmowała całe dziesięć. John wsiadł do przyciemnionej kabiny i uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi na radosne „Cześć, tata!" Hamisha. Od dnia powrotu Sherlocka Hamish starał się nazywać Johna „tatą", za wyjątkiem tych przypadków, kiedy zapominał o swoim postanowieniu lub się z jakiegoś powodu obrażał.

- John. – Mycroft uśmiechnął się życzliwie i natychmiast wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy. Obaj z Hamishem roztrząsali temat ludzkiej natury, ni mniej, ni więcej. John poprawił się na siedzeniu, uśmiechnął do Anthei, jednak nie zasłużył nawet na krótkie spojrzenie. Dziewczyna była zbyt zajęta swoim telefonem. No cóż, w świecie powinno być cos stałego, nieprawdaż? John rozparł się wygodnie i zaczął patrzeć na domy za przyciemniana szybą. Auto poruszało się pewnie i płynnie. Przymknął oczy. Może uda mu się zdrzemnąć kilka minut, nim dotrą do szkoły? Był rozpaczliwie niewyspany. Dzień pracy zaczynał się o ósmej rano, lecz wstawać trzeba było znacznie wcześniej, żeby przygotować i odprowadzić Hamisha do szkoły, a potem dojechać do domu spokojnej starości. A dziś o świcie Sherlockowi strzeliło do głowy, żeby grać na skrzypcach, więc weekend zaczął się od Vivaldiego, co samo w sobie nie było złe - szkoda tylko, że o szóstej rano.

- Masz sposób myślenia uczonego, filozofa – powiedział Mycroft i John otworzył oczy. Hamishowi to wyraźnie pochlebiło – wysoko cenił te rozmowy i każdy osąd Mycrofta uważał za jedyną słuszną prawdę. Mycroft łatwo zawojował serce chłopca. Zawsze znajdował czas, żeby wysłuchać jego historii (w odróżnieniu od Johna), a także rozmawiał z Hamishem jak z równym, nie naśmiewając się z niego i nie traktując protekcjonalnie, jak to często robił Sherlock. – Kiedyś twoje prace będą znane na całym świecie i z dumą będę wspominać naszą znajomość w najwyższych kręgach, jeśli będzie trzeba się pochwalić ważnymi związkami. – Nawet najczystszej wody pochlebstwo w ustach Mycrofta brzmiało szczerze. „Polityk" – pomyślał John z westchnieniem. Mycroft zapamiętał, że droga do serca Sherlocka wiodła przez „Wstrząsające!" oraz „Świetnie!" i teraz na całego korzystał z tej metody, nieco bardziej ją rozwinąwszy. Hamish wyniośle skinął głową, ale jego twarz zalał rumieniec zmieszania.

- Pokazałem Mycroftowi mój dziennik obserwacji – wyjaśnił Hamish. – No ten dziennik. Niebieski zeszyt. W zeszłym tygodniu dawałem ci go do czytania!

John udał, że pamięta. W rzeczywistości w zeszłym tygodniu tyle się działo, że przypomnieć sobie o jakimś zeszycie było ponad jego siły. Ostatecznie nie każdy może się pochwalić genialnym, wszystko zauważającym i wszystko zapamiętującym mózgiem!

- Dobrze się bawiliście? – pospiesznie zmienił temat.

Hamish kiwnął głową, a Mycroft znów się uśmiechnął. Doskonale wyglądał w granatowym garniturze. Nie sprawiał już wrażenia zmęczonego i chorego. Jego zwykle chłodne i puste oczy błyszczały, jakby w Holmesa nagle wstąpiło więcej życia. Jeśli to Hamish tak na niego wpływa, powinni się częściej spotykać, uznał John.

- Byliśmy w opactwie westminsterskim – zakomunikował Hamish. – A potem Greg nas zabrał do kawiarni z fast-foodem. Jadłem cheesburgera! Świństwo, ale zawsze to nowe doświadczenie.

- Greg? – John uniósł brwi.

- Powiedział, że mogę go tak nazywać. Powiedział: „No, przynajmniej jeden nauczy się mojego imienia". Myślę, że miał na myśli Sherlocka, ale nie jestem pewien.

- Greg Lestrade. Ach, tak. – John uśmiechnął się, zerkając na Mycrofta.

- Jesteśmy na miejscu – oznajmił tamten chłodno, wskazując na budynek szkoły za oknem. – Miło było porozmawiać, ale obawiam się, że już jesteście spóźnieni.

- Tak. W rzeczy samej. – John starannie ukrył uśmiech. – Porozmawiamy... innym razem.

Niezgrabnie wysiadł z samochodu, nie zapomniawszy pożegnać się z Antheą, która nawet nie odwróciła głowy. Hamish wysiadł w ślad za nim i odprowadził wzrokiem odjeżdżający samochód.

- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? – Zerknął na Johna.

- Uczony i filozof – być może, ale szpiega to z ciebie nie będzie. – John objął syna za ramiona i skierował do szkolnej bramy. – Nic takiego, nie denerwuj się.

Denerwować powinien się on, od tego są wywiadówki. A do tego wszystkiego z Hamishem chciał porozmawiać szkolny psycholog. John nie chciał oddawać syna na pastwę mózgologa, jednak nauczycielka długo i przekonująco prosiła, żeby „dać Hamishowi szansę", po czym trudno było się sprzeciwiać. John obawiał się, że Sherlock mówił serio i całe to jego gadanie: „Jestem wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą, bla-bla-bla, ludzie mnie nie interesują do momentu swojej śmierci, bla-bla-bla" nie było bufonadą, a prawdziwym wyznaniem. Przyznaniem się do poważnej i strasznej diagnozy. Chociaż Hamish nie był dokładną kopią Sherlocka, w towarzystwie obcych ludzi zachowywali się absolutnie jednakowo. Nic dziwnego, że Hamish do tej pory nie znalazł sobie przyjaciela, w żadnej szkole. John cały czas powtarzał sobie: „Sherlock przecież znalazł mnie? Kiedyś i Hamishowi się poszczęści". Miał jednak przy tym nadzieję, że Hamishowi te poszukiwania nie zajmą trzydziestu lat z hakiem.

Szli szkolnym korytarzem. Hamish kierował się prosto do celu, starając się trzymać jak najbliżej Johna, jakby przebywał na wrogim terytorium. Może tak właśnie było? Nagle chłopiec uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Johna z zastanowieniem.

- Wieczorem szkoła jest całkiem inna – powiedział ze zdziwieniem. – Kiedy jest całkiem pusta, jest tu nawet przyjemnie.

Johnowi ścisnęło się serce, ale tylko uśmiechnął się i rozwichrzył Hamishowi loki. Zatrzymali się przy drzwiach z tabliczką „Anita Flores. Psycholog szkolny". Nieco niżej wisiał wydrukowany obrazek z rozzłoszczonym człowieczkiem i napisem: „Kartka gniewu! Jeśli jesteś bardzo, bardzo, bardzo zły, możesz ją zerwać, pognieść i zdeptać nogami".

- Jeśli poczujesz, że już nie chcesz tu być, po prostu poczekaj na mnie pod gabinetem nauczycielki – zaproponował John ze współczuciem. – I pamiętaj, nie musisz jej mówić tego, czego nie chcesz.

- Wyprawiasz mnie jak na bitwę – uśmiechnął się Hamish i poklepał Johna po ramieniu. (Johna niepokoiła myśl, że za parę lat będzie patrzyła na Hamisha z dołu). – Nie martw się tak. Wszystko będzie w porządku. Idź na zebranie, panna Clover nie lubi, jak się spóźniać.

Jednak panna Clover nie skarciła Johna nawet spojrzeniem. Wskazała mu tylko wolną ławkę, więc usiadł za pozostałymi rodzicami, czując się jak olbrzym w krainie liliputów. Pojedyncze ławki były zbyt małe. John uniósł blat, żeby zerknąć do schowka na zeszyty. Leżała tam nadgryziona cebula, plik kartek z bloku rysunkowego upstrzonych niezrozumiałymi równaniami i mały zaostrzony kołek, zapewne osikowy.

Ku zmieszaniu Johna, panna Clover mówiła przez dziesięć minut, a potem oznajmiła, że zebranie jest zakończone. John pozostał w ławce, kiedy pozostali rodzice żegnali się z nauczycielką i wychodzili. Niektórzy podchodzili do niej, by wymienić kilka zdań. Kiedy wyszła ostatnia para, John niezgrabnie wydostał się z ławki i podszedł do uśmiechniętej nauczycielki.

Kiedy Hamish wspominał ją w opowiadaniach o szkole lub kiedy dzwoniła do Johna w jakiejś sprawie, wyobrażał ją sobie jako zmęczoną, niepozorną kobietę. Było zaś całkiem odwrotnie. Panna Clover - nauczycielka, która niedawno wzięła pod swoje skrzydła młodsze klasy, w miejsce starszej pani Brown, która zachorowała - była urocza, niebieskooka i bardzo młoda. John czuł się przy niej jednocześnie jak starzec i niegrzeczne dziecko. Przeprosił za spóźnienie, wymamrotawszy coś o korkach i pracy. Nauczycielka puściła to mimo uszu, miała do omówienia znacznie ważniejsze kwestie.

- Martwię się o Hamisha – powiedziała wprost, przysiadając na skraju biurka. – Jest bardzo samotnym chłopcem. Ani razu nie widziałam, żeby z kimś rozmawiał, co najwyżej kilka razy powiedział coś niemiłego innym dzieciom. Większą część czasu spędza sam, coś pisze albo czyta.

- Nie jest zbyt towarzyski – przyznał John.

- Ale każdemu jest potrzebny choć jeden przyjaciel. Albo przynajmniej znajomy. Po prostu człowiek, z którym można omówić nowości, razem zjeść obiad, pośmiać się. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Hamish się uśmiechał, panie Watson.

- On się często uśmiecha – odparł John. – Kiedy jest ze mną.

Panna Clover popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem i powiedziała, jak mogła najłagodniej:

- On nie może zostać z panem na zawsze. Pewnego dnia będzie go pan musiał wypuścić w świat. Hamish zacznie budować własne życie, przyjdzie mu żyć z innymi ludźmi. Nie chce pan, żeby znalazł bliskich przyjaciół?

- Oczywiście, chcę...

- Odprowadza go pan do szkoły i odbiera prawie każdego dnia – przerwała mu panna Clover. Uśmiechnęła się, przygryzając wargę. – To naprawdę bardzo miłe, ale już prawie wszystkie dzieci w tej klasie docierają do szkoły samodzielnie, a wracają w grupach. Tak jest im weselej. Większość byłaby bardzo zawstydzona, gdyby rodzice ich chcieli odprowadzać. To taki wiek, panie Watson. Dla nich to bardzo ważne pokazać, że mogą sami. Że są już tacy dorośli. A Hamish... Wygląda na starszego od swoich kolegów z klasy... – To był niebezpieczny temat i John natychmiast zesztywniał. Jakby wyczuwając jego napięcie, panna Clover zakończyła niepewnie: - A pan traktuje go jak malucha. Przepraszam, jeśli wtrącam się w nie swoje sprawy.

- Nie. Martwi się pani. Rozumiem. To pani obowiązek.

- To nie tylko obowiązek – zaprzeczyła miękko. – Lubię te dzieci. Są takie różne, zabawne... Uważam je za swoją rodzinę. Dlatego tak się przejmuję tym, co się dzieje z Hamishem. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo się przejmuje pan!

- Rozumiem – wybełkotał John. – Postaram się... Pomyślę, co można zrobić...

Jednak nadzieja, że na tym nieprzyjemna rozmowa się zakończy, okazała się płonna.

- Hamishowi nudzi się na lekcjach. Jest bardzo utalentowany, ale zupełnie się nie stara. Wydaje się, jakby zawsze liczył sekundy do dzwonka i wybiega z klasy, kiedy inni jeszcze zbierają swoje rzeczy. Nie uczestniczy we wspólnych dyskusjach na lekcjach, ale doskonale wypełnia zadania indywidualne. Bardzo lubi zwierzęta i świetnie sobie z nimi radzi. Od kiedy odpowiada za kącik przyrody, nasza ropucha zaczęła rosnąć w oczach. Chyba dobrał jej jakąś specjalną karmę. Pomyślałam, że będzie mu przyjemnie iść z klasą do ogrodu zoologicznego. Często gdzieś chodzimy całą klasą: do kina, teatru, do muzeum... Uważam, że kiedy dzieci spędzają czas razem poza szkolnym budynkiem, mogą lepiej się nawzajem poznać. Szkoda, że pan nigdy nie puszcza Hamisha na takie wycieczki.

John wytrzeszczył oczy w zdumieniu.

- Ja nie puszczam?

Panna Clover sposępniała.

- Przynosił notatki od pana. Że pan sobie nie życzy. No tak. Powinnam się była domyślić. Przez telefon był pan bardzo uprzejmy, a tu nagle listy: „Bezsensowna strata czasu i pieniędzy".

John zakrył twarz rękami i wymamrotał:

- Teraz jeszcze i kłamie. Po prostu cudownie!

- Przykro mi. Panna Flores to świetny psycholog, myślę, że mogłaby pomóc.

- Wie pani, kiedyś chodziłem do psychoterapeuty. Wróciłem z wojny i... Nieważne. – John nie wiedział, czemu to opowiada, ale panna Clover kiwała głową, uważnie patrząc na niego swoimi miłymi niebieskimi oczami. – Niezbyt mi to pomogło. A przecież jestem lekkim przypadkiem.

- Pan się po prostu nie docenia – uśmiechnęła się nauczycielka, a John się roześmiał.

- Być może.

- Jest coś jeszcze. Bardzo... trudny temat. – Panna Clover na sekundę zamknęła oczy, jakby zbierając myśli. John lekko pochylił się do przodu, chcąc łowić każde jej słowo.

- Proszę mówić. Wszystko w porządku, naprawdę. Nie zacznę tupać nogami i skarżyć się na jakość nowoczesnego systemu nauczania.

Roześmiała się, ale zaraz znów spoważniała.

- Jest pan po prostu bohaterem, panie Watson.

- Mam na imię John.

- Jest pan bohaterem, John. Wychowuje pan syna, stara się dać mu wszystko co najlepsze... i to zasługuje na wielkie brawa.

- Ale...? Słyszę tam wyraźne „ale".

- Hamishowi brakuje matki. Bardzo za nią tęskni.

- Nie sądzę – rzekł John wymijająco.

- Proszę mi wierzyć.

- Naprawdę, nie w tym przypadku.

- Nie powinien pan tak mówić!

- Po prostu nie wie pani wszystkiego.

- Jednak wiem, że każde dziecko potrzebuje matki. To tak samo oczywiste jak prawo ciążenia.

- Jak to, że Ziemia krąży wokół Słońca... – wymamrotał John półgłosem. – Myśli pani...

- Wiem. Pan nigdy... Czy pan rozmawiał o tym z Hamishem?

- Nie. Ja po prostu... Do licha! Skąd ja mu wezmę matkę? – John potarł czoło, załamany. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czego jest pozbawiony Hamish. Jego własna matka umarła, kiedy był jeszcze całkiem młody. To rozbiło wszystko, absolutnie wszystko. Po tym zdarzeniu Johnowi było całkiem wszystko jedno, gdzie idzie i co robi. Wyruszenie na wojnę wydawało się dobrą decyzją. Myślał, że ból ucichnie i rzeczywiście ucichł, ustąpiwszy miejsca całkiem innemu.

Jednak Hamish nigdy nawet tego nie poznał. Czułych dłoni, wysokiego głosu śpiewającego kołysankę, tkliwego pocałunku w czoło. Matczynej miłości, matczynej troski. Wszystko co miał, to emerytowany wojskowy, który miał problemy z zaufaniem oraz Sherlock, który miał z kolei problemy z całą resztą.

- Pan nie musi... Nie to miałam na myśli. – Panna Clover nagle podeszła do Johna i położyła mu dłonie na ramionach. Pachniała jakimiś słodkimi, kwiatowymi perfumami. „To przecież zapach koniczyny"1 – uświadomił sobie nagle John, uśmiechając się do tej myśli.

- Zdenerwowałam pana? – spytała panna Clover cicho. – Proszę wybaczyć. Nie chcę, aby pan myślał, że uważam pana za złego ojca. Jest pan naprawdę dobrym ojcem. Bardzo dobrym, John. Od razu to widziałam.

- Jak wspaniale, a mnie się wydawało, że te szkła kontaktowe są za słabe przy pani krótkowzroczności!

Do klasy wkroczył Sherlock. John odskoczył od nauczycielki, jakby tu rzeczywiście rozgrywało się coś nieprzyzwoitego. Sherlock zmierzył go obojętnym wzrokiem i znów odwrócił się do zmieszanej panny Clover. „Oj, co teraz będzie..." – pomyślał John ze zgrozą.

- Rozumiem, okulary z grubymi szkłami rzeczywiście nie dodałyby pani popularności. Jak panią nazywali uczniowie starszych klas w poprzedniej szkole? Panna Kret? Mikroskop w spódnicy? Dlatego poprosiła pani o młodsze klasy, kiedy przeniosła się tutaj. Dzieci bywają okrutne, czyż nie?

- Inspektorze... – zaczęła panna Clover, ale Sherlock z rozdrażnieniem machnął ręką.

- Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Cóż my tu mamy? Pies, nieduży, długa ruda sierść, prawdopodobnie spaniel. Nie jest pani zamężna, oczywiście. Wielbicielka glinianych figurek? Jak miło. Chociaż jest w tym coś niezdrowego...

- Sherlock – zaczął gniewnie John, lecz Sherlock wycelował w niego palec. Z oburzenia John stracił dar mowy. Wystarczyło, by detektyw dobił nieszczęsną kobietę.

- Jestem pewien, że pani ceni swoją pracę, skoro tak kocha dzieci, mimo wszystko. I dlatego zdoła trzymać swoje hormony pod kontrolą. Tak, pani rozpaczliwie chce mieć dziecko. I owszem, ma pani właśnie owulację, ale to jeszcze nie powód żeby się rzucać na wszystkich mężczyzn! Jeśli się pani opanuje, obiecuję nie mówić nikomu, że chce pani skorzystać z banku spermy. Ups! – Sherlock teatralnie przyłożył palce do ust. – Zresztą to i tak zbyt oczywiste, żeby dało się ukryć...

John zamknął oczy. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz tak potwornie się wstydził z powodu Sherlocka.

- A co to za natrętny zapach? Ach, tak. Pani Koniczyna. I kogóż pani szuka? Pana Leprechauna?2

- Jeśli to aluzja do mojego wzrostu, to lepiej natychmiast się zamknij – przerwał mu ostro John.

- To nie... – Sherlock wyglądał na szczerze zdziwionego. – W głowie mi nie postało...

- Cudownie. W takim razie milcz, zanim znów chlapniesz coś obraźliwego.

- Ależ skąd! Irlandzka symbolika, John! – zawołał Sherlock z rozpaczą, próbując wyjaśnić. Rozległ się cichy dźwięk i obaj mężczyźni odwrócili się ku nauczycielce. Ta śmiała się, zasłaniając usta dłonią, jakby się wstydziła własnej wesołości.

- Co za przedstawienie – powiedziała. – Dawno nie widziałam czegoś takiego.

- Zapraszamy do domu, tam jeszcze mamy akrobacje na trapezie – warknął John półgłosem. Właściwie był bardzo zadowolony, że panna Clover nie obraziła się, choć miała do tego pełne prawo.

- Jak rozumiem, panowie obaj... – Panna Clover przeniosła wzrok z Sherlocka na Johna, robiąc gest ręką. Ten doskonale wiedział, co ludzie mieli na myśli, kiedy tak machali. To był bardzo znajomy gest.

- Nie jesteśmy razem – powiedział szybko. Sherlock ze zdziwieniem uniósł brwi.

- Żyjemy w jednym mieszkaniu.

- Tak, jako współlokatorzy. Wynajmujemy na Baker Street, tam są wysokie czynsze – wyjaśnił John nauczycielce.

- Spaliśmy razem – przypomniał Sherlock.

- W JEDNYM ŁÓŻKU! – John poczuł jak twarz mu płonie. – Nie ze sobą, a w jednym łóżku! Dlatego, że cię pożałowałem i nie odesłałem spać na kanapę, gdzie twoje miejsce! I to było tylko JEDEN RAZ!

- Ale ty mnie obejmowałeś.

- We śnie! Przypadkiem cię objąłem, to jeszcze nic nie znaczy! Nie jestem gejem, nawet odrobinę...

- I sklonowałeś mnie, bo nie mogłeś beze mnie żyć – zakończył Sherlock, zadowolony z siebie.

Świat się zawalił.

John zamknął oczy. Zrobił głęboki wdech. A potem odezwał się swoim najstraszliwszym tonem:

- Idź precz. Poważnie. Dość już powiedziałeś, a teraz odejdź. I nie pokazuj mi się na oczy aż do wieczora, wtedy porozmawiamy.

Nawet jeśli Sherlock chciał zaprotestować, powstrzymał się. Zdążył dostatecznie dobrze poznać Johna, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy lepiej ustąpić. Otworzywszy oczy, John stwierdził, że został sam z panną Clover. Nauczycielka nie spuszczała z niego wzroku.

- Są rzeczywiście do siebie bardzo podobni. Zbyt podobni, by być dalszymi krewnymi – powiedziała powoli. – Czyżby pan...

Drzwi klasy się uchyliły.

- Tato, długo jeszcze? Panno Clover, miałem dziś z tatą plany.

John z niepokojem obserwował twarz nauczycielki. Czy pojawi się tam obrzydzenie, zgroza, ciekawość? Czy to, czego się dowiedziała, wpłynie na jej stosunek do Hamisha? W każdym razie, kiedy panna Clover obróciła się do stojącego w drzwiach wyglądała, wyglądała na spokojną i życzliwą.

- Już kończymy. Nie martw się, zaraz dostaniesz swojego tatę z powrotem.

- Hamish, jeszcze minutkę. Poczekaj na korytarzu - poprosił John. Chłopiec zmierzył go podejrzliwym spojrzeniem: Johnowi nigdy nie udawał się dobrze udawać spokoju. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, John zwrócił się do panny Clover. Był pewien, że syn podsłuchuje, więc nie mógł niczego powiedzieć wprost.

- Zapraszam panią na kawę. Proszę. Proszę się zgodzić - poprosił John stanowczo, patrząc nauczycielce prosto w oczy. – Po prostu kawa. Musimy pomówić. Ja naprawdę… bardzo chcę…

- Dobrze - powiedziała nagle.

- Dobrze? - John nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko poszło tak łatwo. Ona rzeczywiście pozwoli mu wyjaśnić! I nie patrzy na niego jak na wariata.

- Dobrze. I nie tylko na kawę. Zgodzę się też na kawałek tortu w charakterze rekompensaty za grubiaństwo pańskiego przyjaciela.

- Dziękuję. – John odetchnął z ulgą. – Dziękuję pani! Pani... Pani przecież nikomu...

- Niech pan już idzie, John. Czeka na pana syn – podkreśliła ostatnie słowo, delikatnie dotykając jego ręki.

- Dobrze. I dziękuję. Napiszę do pani, żeby się umówić na spotkanie. Nie, zadzwonię.

Zaśmiała się.

- Dziękuję – powtórzył, podchodząc do drzwi. – Pani bardzo... Nawet nie miałem pojęcia, jaka pani jest...

- Lisa.

- Co?

- Na imię mam Lisa. Pomyślałam, że może chciałby pan wiedzieć.

- Tak. Tak, chciałem. Lisa. – John uśmiechnął się, ostrożnie otworzył drzwi (żeby nie uderzyć Hamisha w głowę, jeśli ten nie zdąży odskoczyć) i wyszedł na korytarz.

W metrze John zastanawiał się, co teraz począć. Nie chciał, żeby Hamish musiał zmieniać szkołę z powodu tego, co nieostrożnie palnął Sherlock. Oczywiście klonowanie nie było zabronione prawnie, ale takich ludzi było zbyt mało i jak każda mniejszość często cierpieli z powodu niesprawiedliwego traktowania. Gdyby panna Clover nie była dobrym człowiekiem, mogłaby zmienić swój stosunek do Hamisha.

Wszystkie lęki, które odeszły w cień po odkryciu prawdy, stopniowo wracały. Hamish czuje się samotny. Nie ma przyjaciół. Nienawidzi szkoły, nudzi się na lekcjach, nie ma normalnej rodziny, jak inne dzieci. Panna Clover powiedziała, że John jest dobrym ojcem. No cóż, najwyraźniej wyciąga fałszywe wnioski.

- Hej, jak się czujesz? – John zauważył, że Hamish całą drogę milczy. Zwykle trajkotał jak nakręcony, mówił o swoich niesamowitych planach, opowiadał co się wydarzyło w ciągu dnia, jakich nowych słów się nauczył, chwalił się i skarżył... Czasem cicho rozprawiali o siedzących dokoła ludziach. Hamish zgadywał, kto z nich mógłby się okazać wampirem, wilkołakiem lub nadnaturalistą. Ale nigdy jeszcze nie był taki zadumany.

- Co się stało? – John leciutko szturchnął syna w bok, ten zachwiał się, a potem przylgnął do jego ramienia. John objął chłopca i przytulił. Zwykle Hamish nie lubił „cielęcych czułości", zwłaszcza publicznie i może panna Clover miała rację: John zawstydzał Hamisha swoją nadopiekuńczością, jednak teraz Hamish miał taką minę, jakby uścisk był mu potrzebny.

- To przez psychologa? Co ona ci powiedziała? – John zaniepokoił się nie na żarty, kiedy Hamish nadal milczał, patrząc przed siebie nieruchomym wzrokiem. – Co tam się stało? Wiedziałem, że to był zły pomysł.

Chłopiec nagle zgiął się wpół, przyciskając pierś do kolan i cichutko zajęczał.

- Co? Co?! – John poczuł jak w środku wszystko mu lodowacieje. „Spokojnie" – nakazał sobie, jednak jakiś inny głos w jego wnętrzu warknął: „Zabiję tę jędzę!".

- Przecież to takie oczywiste! – powiedział Hamish.

- Co? Co oczywiste?! – John prawie krzyczał. Ludzie się na nich gapili. – Czy możesz mi to wyjaśnić, zanim dostanę zawału?

- Zdalne kierownictwo. No oczywiście! – Hamish rozgiął się tak gwałtownie, że omal nie uderzył Johna potylicą w nos. – Ufff, zawiesiłem się na tym prawie na amen. Nie widziałem rzeczy oczywistej! – roześmiał się z ulgą i John pojął, że nie ma powodu do paniki.

- Proszę, Hamish. Prostymi słowami. Pełnymi zdaniami. Od początku.

- Postanowiłem zostać psychologiem. Ale potem przypomniałem sobie o naszym zespole do łapania duchów. I próbowałem zdecydować, jak będzie lepiej: najpierw studiować ludzi, a potem rzeczy nadnaturalne, czy odwrotnie, czy próbować to pogodzić. Ale teraz już wymyśliłem rozwiązanie: kiedy ja będę eksperymentował z ludźmi, wy się zajmiecie całą resztą, a ja będę kierował waszymi działaniami przez telefon. Albo skype - to jeszcze się zobaczy.

- Postanowiłeś zostać psychologiem.

- Tak.

- Postanowiłeś... ze wszystkich profesji...

- Tak. Ty jesteś wyraźnie uprzedzony, tato. Myślę, że to z powodu traumy, związanej z jakimś psychologiem.

- Cicho bądź.

- Chciałbym dokładniej zbadać ten przypadek...

- Starczy.

- ...i dlatego przygotuję dla ciebie kilka obrazków, żebyś mógł wyjaśnić, jak się czujesz...

- Przestań.

- ...kiedy na nie patrzysz.

- Jedno spotkanie.

Jedno krótkie spotkanie! „Nic strasznego się nie stanie, to nie koniec świata, po prostu krótka rozmowa" – John przedrzeźniał głos własnego rozsądku.

- Super! Już dawno badam ludzi. Ich trudniej zrozumieć, niż reakcje chemiczne albo magiczne runy. Ale jakoś nie pomyślałem, że tym się można zająć na poważnie. A dzisiaj... Anita mówiła o tym, jacy ludzie są różni i jak trudno jest się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje w duszy drugiej osoby. I jeszcze powiedziała, że każdy człowiek to zagadka.

Hamish zbliżył się do Johna tak, że prawie dotykali się nosami. Jasne oczy chłopca lśniły z zachwytu.

- Zagadka! – powtórzył, delektując się tym słowem. Potem się odsunął. – No i wtedy się zdecydowałem. Coś jeszcze mówiła, ale ja już obmyślałem, co trzeba będzie zrobić. Chcę się nauczyć hipnozy, żeby zmuszać ludzi do robienia różnych śmiesznych sztuczek, na przykład szczekania albo stania na głowie. I jeszcze chcę się nauczyć czytać w myślach. Sądzę, że to będzie na kursie psychologii zaawansowanej. Nieźle byłoby opanować wpływ, sugestię i manipulację... Na pewno jest w tym kupa cwanych trików!

- Wydaje mi się, że niezupełnie dobrze zrozumiałeś sens tej profesji.

- Oczywiście, że wszystko zrozumiałem, nie mów głupstw! Lepiej pomyślmy, skąd wziąć kozetkę. Bo koniecznie mi będzie potrzebna kozetka. I jeszcze książki, dużo książek. Pójdziesz jutro do sklepu? No dobrze, to może zaczekać do poniedziałku, jak skończysz dyżur. Myślę, że zaczniemy od prac Freuda.

- Jesteś jeszcze za mały na Freuda – odparł John. – A może Carnegie?3

- Carnegie jest dla mięczaków! Daj mi Freuda – oznajmił Hamish bezkompromisowo, świdrując Johna wzrokiem. Potem się zlitował: - Możesz wybrać te jego książki, które nie są o seksie.

John miał szczerą nadzieję, że takowe istnieją.

Hamish wyglądał na zadowolonego i poruszonego swoim nowym pomysłem. Niemalże podskakiwał na siedzeniu. Uśmiechał się otwarcie i szeroko. Panna Clover powinna to zobaczyć.

- A właśnie! – John zmarszczył czoło. – Co z tą żabą?

- Mmm...?

- Z żabą. W kąciku przyrody. Czym ty ją nafaszerowałeś?

- A, mówisz o Salierim. To ropucha. Eksperymentalnym preparatem, od którego Salieriemu powinny wyrosnąć zęby, ale zamiast tego zaczął rosnąć on sam.

- To znaczy, że niebawem po szkole zacznie skakać gigantyczna ropucha-mutant z zębami?

Hamish beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

A John pomyślał, że gigantyczna ropucha to ostatecznie nie taka znów wielka sprawa. Niech sobie skacze, byle Hamish nadal się uśmiechał.

xxx

Hamish zakończył ostatni eksperyment i przykrył plamę na ścianie obrazkiem. Popatrzył na zegar - niebawem kolacja. Dziwne, jak szybko mijają dni; oby zdążył zostać tym świetnym psychologiem i egzorcystą zanim wyrośnie i się zestarzeje! To może się stać już bardzo niedługo - nie jutro, ale za jakieś dziesięć lat, jeżeli nadal będzie dorastał w takim tempie. Tata mówił, że nic takiego się nie zdarzy. Lecz tata po prostu go uspokajał.

Teraz już rzadziej chodzili do kliniki. Raz na dwa miesiące. I to miało zarówno dobrą stronę, jak i złą. Lekarze już nie prosili, żeby Hamish wychodził z gabinetu, i potem nie naradzali się szeptem przez pół godziny. Hamish pomyślał, że się po prostu poddali. No i co?! Dziesięć lat to szmat czasu. A potem on sam coś wymyśli.

Wyszedł cichutko z sypialni, stąpając tak, by podłoga nie skrzypiała. Co tam o nim mówią?

Ma się rozumieć, że o nim. Dorośli wiecznie o nim rozmawiali. Jakby nie mieli innych tematów. Tym razem jednak był powód. Szkolne zebranie – obrzydliwy pomysł. Hamish nie miał pojęcia, co tacie naopowiadała panna Clover. Z pewnością niezbyt go lubiła. W ogóle żaden z nauczycieli go nie lubił. Panna Clover przynajmniej nie mówiła, że Hamish to mały nadęty pizdeusz, jak to powiedział pewnego razu pan Huckey, nauczyciel wuefu. Okropnie się zezłościł, kiedy zobaczył, że Hamish zepsuł jego piłki. Takie duże, gumowe, na jakich zwykle podskakują kobiety w ciąży. I tak ich od dawna nie brał na zajęcia, więc Hamish pomyślał, że może ich użyć do małego eksperymentu.

Hamish miał nadzieję, że panna Clover nie opowiedziała tacie o tym, jak zepsuł tablicę i przewrócił kulisy w auli podczas występu chóru. I jeszcze ten wypadek z modelem anatomicznym... I naturalnie wszystkie pozostałe. Tata nie wyglądał na rozgniewanego, więc Hamish doszedł do wniosku, że panna Clover umie trzymać język za zębami. Z drugiej strony, jeśli ona to wszystko przemilczała, to o czym tyle czasu gadali?

Hamish stanął w korytarzyku i zaczął słuchać. Coś stukało, pewnie nóż po desce. Pachniało tak sobie – pewnie warzywa. Fuj.

Serce Hamisha biło mocno. A jeśli tata jednak się rozgniewał, tylko postanowił tego nie okazywać? A jeśli właśnie tam omawiają, jakim sposobem oddać Hamisha z powrotem do kliniki, skoro nie radzi sobie w szkole? To było oczywiście głupie, ale Hamish nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że takie myśli ciągle mu przychodziły do głowy. Próbował samemu sobie wyjaśnić, jak małemu dziecku: „Nikt cię nie odda. Tata przecież obiecał. Jesteś tu potrzebny. Kosztowałeś furę pieniędzy, zwrócić cię – to znaczy ponieść straty!". Z drugiej strony, Hamisha zrobiono, żeby tata nie wpadł w depresję z powodu Sherlocka. Teraz Sherlock wrócił, a Hamish to jeden wielki problem. Niezbyt optymistyczna perspektywa.

- Pomyślałem: a jeśli to naprawdę przeze mnie? – Głos taty nie brzmiał gniewnie, raczej smutno. Zresztą Hamish nie potrafił tego rozpoznać na sto procent. Miałaś rację, Anita! Ludzie to zagadki. – W sensie, że za bardzo się nim opiekuję. Mam w nosie, jeśli przez to wyglądam śmiesznie, ale jeśli ja mu niszczę życie, to już całkiem inna sprawa.

- Rzeczywiście, John. Opieka to najgorsza rzecz, jaką może zrobić kochający człowiek. I gorzej może być tylko wtedy, kiedy opieka nagle zniknie. Od razu nasuwa się myśl, że znikła też miłość. – Sherlock odkaszlnął. – To znaczy, dobre stosunki. Nieważne. Sens uchwyciłeś.

- No dobrze, ale co mam teraz robić?

- Przenieś go do innej szkoły. Robiłeś to już wiele razy.

- No właśnie! A kto wie, może w jednej z tych szkół on by sobie znalazł przyjaciela?

- Wątpliwe. Nie sądzę, że jest w tym jakaś twoja wina. To normalne nie mieć przyjaciół w szkole czy na uniwersytecie.

- W zasadzie to nie. To NIE jest normalne.

- O. No oczywiście. John Watson – dusza towarzystwa! – Sherlock powiedział to tak, jakby to było coś złego.

- Po prostu chcę powiedzieć, że on jest naprawdę szczególny i nie ma w tym nic strasznego.

- Inni tak nie uważają.

- Inni to tępaki – oświadczył tata gniewnie i Hamish zatkał sobie usta dłonią, żeby nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- No, nareszcie! Ile już czasu ci to powtarzam?

- Przestań, Sherlock! Nie chcę, żeby on...

- Brzmisz jak mama-kwoka.

- To nie jest śmieszne. To mój syn!

- Mój też.

- Co za niespodzianka! Nie sądziłem, że powiesz coś takiego.

- Technicznie, on jest właśnie _moim_ synem.

- Technicznie. A nie posunąłbyś się nieco dalej? Co ty dziś wyrabiałeś w szkole? Nadal jestem wściekły.

- Już nie. Ty nigdy się długo nie gniewasz.

- A powinienem. Jak mogłeś jej to wszystko wyrąbać?! Starałem się, żeby nikt nie wiedział. Chciałem, żeby mieli do Hamisha normalny stosunek. Żeby był szczęśliwy, miał przyjaciół, lubił szkołę...

Hamish pokręcił głową. Niemożliwe, tato. _Mission impossible._

- Niepotrzebnie tak się przejmujesz. Wszystko prawidłowo. Ja też miałem problemy w szkole.

- Nie wątpię. – Tata czymś załomotał, chyba patelnią.

- Tak, to były nienajlepsze czasy. Czasem nawet miałem ochotę przynieść do szkoły ojcowski pistolet i zmniejszyć populację _homo debilicus. _

- Co?

- Tak ich nazywałem. W odróżnieniu od _homo sapiens_. John, jesteś medykiem, powinieneś zrozumieć ten żart. Wybacz, moja łacina nie była na najwyższym poziomie, ale Mycroft nie pozwalał mi brać swoich słowników i opanowałem ten język trochę później.

- Nie, nie... Chciałeś urządzić w szkole rzeź?

Hamish przewrócił oczami. Tata czy ty w ogóle słuchasz? On chciał przynieść _pistolet_. Jak można urządzić rzeź pistoletem?

Sherlock powiedział to samo:

- No cóż, trudno byłoby mi urządzić rzeź przy pomocy pistoletu. Zamierzałem raczej urządzić strzelnicę, choć i to nie jest całkiem prawidłowe słowo. Tak czy owak nieważne, to był tylko krótki moment, a potem odrzuciłem ten pomysł: miał zbyt dużo wad.

- Tak. Na przykład górę trupów. – Tata miał dziwny głos i Hamish przesunął się o dwa kroki, próbując dojrzeć jego twarz. Jednak tata stał odwrócony plecami, mieszał coś na patelni i wydawał się bardzo spięty. Sherlock siedział za stołem i robił kanapki.

- Przestań, John. Doskonale wiesz, że prymitywne metody zabójstwa mnie nie interesują. A nieprymitywne jedynie w cudzym wykonaniu. A co się tyczy tych myśli... Spróbuj zrozumieć. Tam było za głośno.

- Głośno?

- Tak. Właśnie tak.

- Tam było za głośno i dlatego chciałeś przynieść do szkoły pistolet.

Sherlock westchnął ciężko. Hamish wiedział, że tata teraz za skarby nie porzuci tego tematu, póki wszystkiego nie wyjaśni. Był okropnie uparty. Hamishowi to się podobało. Poza tym chciał posłuchać o pistolecie. Może Sherlock potrafi go obracać na palcu? Może go nauczy?! Hamish wiedział, gdzie jest schowany SIG-Sauer taty, ale jakoś nie mógł się zdecydować, żeby poćwiczyć.

- Tam było głośno. Nieustannie. Nie mogłem przez to myśleć. Wszyscy ciągle czegoś ode mnie chcieli. Zaczepić, szturchnąć, krzyknąć. To było... męczące.

- Koledzy z klasy... czepiali się ciebie?

Hamish zrozumiał, że tata chciał powiedzieć inne słowo. I Sherlock naturalnie też to zrozumiał.

- Sądzę, że po prostu przyciągałem uwagę.

- Czym? – warknął tata. Czyżby nie było oczywiste, czym?

- Moja powierzchowność, umysł, mój sposób bycia... – zaczął wyliczać Sherlock, ale tata mu przerwał.

- To był sarkazm, Sherlock! Wiem. Oczywiście, że wiem, czym przyciągasz uwagę.

Powiedział to tak, jakby przyciąganie uwagi było czymś fajnym.

- Poza tym co jest nie tak z twoim wyglądem?

Tata nie zadawałby takich głupich pytań, gdyby sam miał na głowie tysiąc idiotycznych loczków.

- W każdym razie to wszystko było wyczerpujące. Wszystko, czego mi było trzeba to trochę ciszy i parę drogich reagentów.

- Nie zawsze możesz dostać to co chcesz4 – zaśpiewał tata, a Sherlock zaprotestował z powagą:

- Generalnie to mogę.

Tata się roześmiał. Hamish widział ze swojej kryjówki, jak stanął za plecami Sherlocka, wyciągnął rękę i zapuścił palce w jego włosy. To bardzo przyjemne – Hamish o tym wiedział, bo tata nieustannie dotykał tych jego okropnych loczków. Przyjemnie i jednocześnie nieswojo. Sherlock wyprostował się i odchylił na oparcie krzesła, żeby dotknąć głową tatowego brzucha. Tata gładził go po głowie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, którego Hamish nie rozumiał, chociaż powinien się tego nauczyć, skoro już postanowił prowadzić badania nad ludźmi.

- Dzięki, że to opowiedziałeś. - Tata wciąż jeszcze dotykał włosów Sherlocka i Hamish już zaczynał powoli mieć tego dość.

- Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz. Chociaż do ciebie zwykle powoli dochodzi, zawsze rozumiesz najważniejsze.

- No dzięki – burknął tata. – Tylko ty potrafisz komplement zmienić w obrazę.

- Jaką znowu obrazę?

Tata roześmiał się i Hamish nagle się przestraszył, że ci dwaj zaraz zaczną się wymieniać płynami fizjologicznymi. Zamiast tego tata wrócił do kuchenki, a Sherlock zrobił kwaśną minę – taką to się bez trudu rozszyfruje.

- Kolacja gotowa. Skończyłeś z tymi kanapkami? Sherlock, co ty zrobiłeś z chlebem?! No dobrze, mam zapasowy bochenek. Hamish! – zawołał tata głośno. Myślał, że Hamish jest w swoim pokoju. Czasami naiwność taty była po prostu rozbrajająca! Hamish cicho się wycofał i kiedy tata do niego zajrzał, czytał sobie spokojnie książkę.

- Kolacja gotowa i będziesz jadł tyle warzyw, ile się tylko zmieści!

- Świetnie – uśmiechnął się Hamish, bo tata sam się zagnał w ślepy zaułek: w Hamishu mieściło się bardzo mało warzyw, praktycznie wcale. Ale tata radośnie skinął głową i powiedział:

- Pójdę po panią Hudson. Myślę, że chętnie do nas dołączy.

Kiedy odszedł, Hamish powrócił na swoje stanowisko w korytarzyku. Ani jedna deska parkietu nie skrzypnęła. (A jednak może zostać szpiegiem, jeśli mu się sprzykrzy kontrolowanie ludzkiej świadomości!). Hamish był ciekaw, jaką minę ma Sherlock teraz, kiedy tata go nie widzi. Ludzie zachowują się całkiem inaczej, kiedy są sami, każdy psycholog to wie. Dlatego Hamishowi w przyszłości przyda się dobre Oko. Może Mycroft zgodzi się pożyczyć jeno ze swoich.

Sherlock siedział za stołem, tak samo jak kilka minut temu. Przeglądał gazetę, a potem nagle powiedział, głośno i jakby do nikogo konkretnego:

- Cała ta masa tępaków dokoła zawsze będzie z czegoś niezadowolona. Za mądry, zbyt szczery, zbyt dziwny... Wiele lat mi wmawiali, że problem leży we mnie, a nie w nich. Mylne twierdzenie. Przecież John nadal tu jest, a ja się nie zmieniłem ani trochę. I on sobie z tym radzi. Czyli to nie była kwestia mnie, tylko ich. A oni nie są warci, żeby tracić na nich czas i emocje.

- Jakbym sam nie wiedział – burknął Hamish, wchodząc do kuchni. Sherlock wyciągnął dla niego dodatek kryminalny, zostawiając sobie nowości polityczne. Kiedy przyszli John z panią Hudson, obaj siedzieli i czytali w zupełnej ciszy.

I tę ciszę można było nazwać przytulną.

1 clover [ang.] - koniczyna

2 Panna Clover używa perfum o zapachu koniczyny. Czterolistna koniczyna, podobnie jak zielono odziany karzełek leprechaun są najpopularniejszymi symbolami Irlandii.

3 Dale Breckenridge Carnegie, nauczyciel i psycholog, autor popularnej książki „Jak zdobyć przyjaciół i zjednać sobie ludzi".

4 The Rolling Stones "You Can't Always _Get What You Want__"_


	5. Rozdział 5 Może być niebezpiecznie

**Rozdział 5**

**Może być niebezpiecznie**

Sherlock wrócił do domu po rozwiązaniu sprawy. Przestępca okazał się prawdziwym cymbałem (Błoto na ścianie, no doprawdy jak mogło mu przyjść do głowy ukrywać poszlaki w tak głupi sposób?), ale generalnie była to niezła rozgrzewka w niedzielny poranek. Później Sherlock odwiedził pewnego starego znajomego pod mostem, żeby odebrać nowy komplet wytrychów. Stare już dawno się zużyły i przestały nadawać do czegokolwiek. Przypomniał sobie, że nadal nie rozwiązał kwestii zmumifikowanej ręki – jeśli znów trafi mu się bezsenność/koszmary, to „czarodziejska ręka" będzie doskonałym zajęciem na noc.

Wchodząc po schodach, Sherlock nawet pogwizdywał „Cwał Walkirii". Nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy opowie o wszystkim Johnowi – nowa historia na jego blog... Źle: bloga już nie ma. To bolesny temat. John pochmurnieje, kiedy tylko o tym wspomnieć.

Zrobiło się tyle tych bolesnych tematów...

Czasami Sherlock popadał w rozpacz. Te lata, kiedy musiał się ukrywać... Powiedzmy, że było naprawdę źle. (W skali od zera do dziesięciu – na siedem i pół, przy czym dziewięć to klinika odwykowa). Teraz wszystko się ułożyło, ale Sherlockowi zaczęło się wydawać, że gdzieś popełnił błąd. Gdzie? Kiedy? Nie potrafił określić i to go doprowadzało do szaleństwa. John stał się obcy. John już nie należał do niego. Należał do Hamisha i trochę do siebie.

„Nie dzisiaj" – upomniał się Sherlock, skupiając się na dobrym nastroju. W ich życiu wszystko jest po staremu. Stopnie skrzypią, u pani Hudson głośno gra radio, a John jest gotów wysłuchać historii o Siwym Zabójcy i opatrzyć ją swoimi komentarzami (miejscami zadziwiająco trafnymi).

Sherlock wpadł do salonu. Pusto.

- John?

Nikogo. Można nie przeszukiwać sypialni – to oczywiste.

- Potrzebny mi mój bloger! – zawołał Sherlock, ale nikt go nie usłyszał, tylko w kuchni pani Hudson rozległ się jakiś hałas.

Detektyw runął na fotel. Do czego to doszło? Pusty dom. Już drugi raz. Dwa razy już go porzucono. Całkiem jakby na Baker Street mieszkał sam. Dawno temu, z początku mu się wydawało, że sobie Johna wymyślił, ale inni ludzie też go widzieli, więc Sherlock się uspokoił. A teraz John znikał, jak jakiś wymyślony przyjaciel. Czy przyjaciele znikają? Zbyt mało informacji. Kto ich tam wie, może i znikają.

Nieuchwytny John Watson. O ileż wygodniej, kiedy cały czas był pod ręką. Sherlock przywołał myślowy obraz: jego John, z dawnych czasów. W jasnym swetrze, z plamą kakao na rękawie. (Próbował ją wyczyścić ale mu się nie udało.) Spojrzenie: wyzywające i jednocześnie zaniepokojone. „Sherlock?"

– Co?

„Jadłeś coś dzisiaj? Cokolwiek?"

– Nie. Nie pamiętam. Odczep się.

„Świetnie! Odczepię się. Ale nie dziw się jeśli raptem padniesz zemdlony w samym środku pościgu".

- To się jeszcze ani razu nie zdarzyło.

„W lodówce jest placek z jagodami".

Wyobrażony John zapewne mówił prawdę. Sherlock nie pamiętał żadnego placka, ale jego mózg nie mógł się mylić. Tyle, że nie chciało mu się jeść i kazał widmowemu Johnowi zamilknąć. Posadził go na kanapie, położył mu na kolanach notebook. O, a teraz pisz.

Klikanie klawiatury. Sherlock zamknął oczy, pozwalając się oszukać: to klikanie klawiszy, a nie równomierne tykanie zegara. John wróci prędzej czy później, a Sherlock nie wstanie z tego fotela, póki John...

Póki John co? Co powinien zrobić? Jak wszystko naprawić? Sherlock nie wiedział. I nie miał nawet najmniejszego pojęcia od czego zacząć.

John wrócił o osiemnastej jedenaście i również pogwizdywał, kiedy wchodził po schodach („The Final Countdown"). Wyglądał na zadowolonego, póki nie trafił w zasięg mrocznego spojrzenia Sherlocka.

- Co? – uniósł podbródek. Poczuł się nieswojo (winny?). Sherlock nadal patrzył, złożywszy dłonie pod podbródkiem. – Co się dzieje? Czemu siedzisz w ciemności?

- Skrzypce.

John westchnął, ale odszukał skrzypce (pod gazetą na stole) i je przyniósł. Krzyknął z oburzeniem, kiedy Sherlock nagle złapał go za nadgarstek i przylgnął nosem do koszuli.

- Sherlock! Co ja mówiłem o obwąchiwaniu? Przestań to robić!

- Muszę używać węchu, żeby wszystko zrozumieć. – Sherlock puścił przegub Johna (masywny i ciepły). – Byłeś u niej. U małej panny Cykuty.

- Clover. Ma na imię Lisa.

- Lisa. Wspaniale. – Sherlock uśmiechnął się sztucznie. – Byłeś u niej w domu. Głaskałeś jej psa.

- I piłem z jej kubeczka, i siedziałem na jej krzesełku... – dodał John, uśmiechając się lekko. O, wesoło mu. Przynajmniej jednej osobie jest tu wesoło.

- To metafory, czy mówisz dosłownie? – upewnił się Sherlock.

- Co?

Sherlock odczekał, aż do Johna dojdzie podtekst (jego uszy poczerwieniały).

- Na miłość boską, Sherlock! Jest szósta wieczorem!

- Szósta szesnaście.

- Uważasz, że pieprzyliśmy się po obiedzie, wypiliśmy herbatę i sobie poszedłem?!

To słowo. Jak wulgarnie, John! Sherlock skrzywił się. Mama zawsze twierdziła, że dżentelmen nigdy nie powie „gówno". Nie wspominając o całej reszcie. Poza tym, John zdenerwował się z powodu czasu? Czyżby istniała jakaś określona pora dla stosunków koitalnych? (Informacja niekompletna: być może istnieje. Zbadać tę kwestię.)

- Przestań, Sherlock. Te twoje pytania – to już nie jest zabawne. Kiedy spotykałem się z Sarą, nie urządzałeś takich scen.

- Teraz też nie urządzam. My tylko rozmawiamy, John.

- Nie! Siedzisz i świdrujesz mnie tym swoim Spojrzeniem.

- Spojrzeniem?

- Swoim szczególnym Spojrzeniem. O, znowu! Po prostu skończ z tym.

- Nie mogę skończyć tego, czego nie zaczynałem.

- Po prostu nie zachowuj się jak zazdrosna żona.

- Niby skąd tu zazdrość?

John roześmiał się.

- Ty mi to powiedz. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem tak zazdrosnego człowieka.

- Ja zazdrosny? Co za brednie. To irracjonalne uczucie, bezsensowna strata czasu. Nawet nie znam tego uczucia.

- Czyżby? To dlaczego dostajesz kota, wystarczy tylko, że zafunduję sobie przyjaciółkę?

- A zafundowałeś?

- I czemu się tak przejmujesz tym, że Hamishowi się układa z Mycroftem?

- Co za bzdura!

- A Sally i Andersonowi zazdrościsz Grega! Widziałem, jak się krzywisz, kiedy on mówi: „moi chłopcy" albo „moja załoga". Chciałbyś być jego załogą, prawda?

- John twoje zdolności analityczne są dziś na poziomie nawet niższym niż zazwyczaj.

- A kiedy pani Hudson ukroi mi większy kawałek ciasta...

- Przestań.

- Ty nawet o przestępców jesteś zazdrosny! Pamiętasz jak jeden maniak ogłosił, że rzuca wyzwanie? Ale nie tobie! Chciał, żeby sprawę jego morderstw doskonałych prowadził ten francuski detektyw.

- Belgijski. Ja rozwiązałbym tę sprawę szybciej.

- Oczywiście, szybciej. – John powiedział to wyrozumiałym tonem, jakby pocieszał dziecko. Rozmowa wyraźnie zmierzała nie w tym kierunku, jaki przewidywał Sherlock.

- W każdym razie twoja teoria jest błędna i absurdalna. Jak zawsze w tych przypadkach, kiedy usiłujesz myśleć logicznie. Po prostu nędza. Zostaw myślenie zawodowcom. Oczywiście, że ja nie zazdroszczę. A już na pewno nie _tobie_. Czemu miałbym to robić?

- Też prawda, czemu? – powiedział John, wychodząc z salonu. Prędko wrócił. – Gdzie Hamish?

- Hamish?

- Tak. Hamish. Nasz syn. Taki wysoki, z kędziorkami.

- A, ten.

- Gdzie jest?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Bawi się gdzieś. Nie wszczepiłeś mu chipa, żeby go śledzić po okolicy?

- To nie jest śmieszne! Dzisiaj ty miałeś z nim spędzać czas! Mówił, że macie wspólną „sprawę"! Tak na to czekał!

Teraz Sherlock sobie przypomniał. Tak, rzeczywiście, coś planowali na niedzielę. Coś związanego z mistycznymi znaleziskami Hamisha.

- Byłem zajęty. Pojawiła się prawdziwa sprawa.

John pokiwał głową.

- Nie wątpię. Dokąd poszedł? Sam!

- Zdaje się, że zamierzałeś mniej się nad nim trząść? Wszystko z nim będzie w porządku. Na pewno bada jakąś studnię albo szuka duchów w opuszczonej fabryce. Albo rusałek w Tamizie.

- Czy ty siebie słyszysz? – John nie pozwolił mu odpowiedzieć. – O czym ja mówię? Przecież ty lwią część czasu słyszysz tylko siebie.

- John...

- Idę się przejść.

John wyszedł z pokoju, głośno zbiegł po schodach. Sherlock doskonale słyszał, jak na dole trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe. Nawet urojony John na kanapie patrzył karcąco, więc Sherlock kazał mu zniknąć.

I został całkiem sam.

xxx

Na szczęście tym razem komórka Hamisha była włączona i w odpowiedzi na sms najeżony pytajnikami, John otrzymał adres. Pojechał niezwłocznie do południowej części miasta, wydając majątek na taksówkę. Samochód zatrzymał się przed starym, dwupiętrowym domkiem. Wystarczyło, że John wysiadł, a już drzwi się otworzyły i wyszedł Hamish. Odprowadzała go starsza wiekiem para – oboje siwi i bardzo przyjaźni. Pomachali do Johna, a staruszka zapraszała Hamisha, żeby wpadał „na pogaduszki" kiedy tylko zechce.

W milczeniu poszli chodnikiem. John rzadko bywał w tej części Londynu: jego praca, dom, szkoła Hamisha i inne strategiczne miejsca znajdowały się w innych rejonach. Ostatni raz tu spacerował chyba jeszcze jako młody chłopak. Przypomniawszy sobie, że niedaleko jest skwer, John skręcił w tamtą stronę, a Hamish poszedł za nim. Pod pachą ściskał coś dużego, zawiniętego w szary papier pakowy.

- No i co tam masz? Na co powinienem się przygotować psychicznie?

Hamish uśmiechnął się zagadkowo – tym samym uśmiechem, do którego pasowałby podniesiony kołnierz płaszcza i ostre kości policzkowe.

- Głowa? Bomba? Łapacz snów?

- Tamburyn.

- Tamburyn. Cudownie.

- To prezent. Nie mogłem odmówić. Sam przecież mnie uczyłeś, że trzeba być uprzejmym. – Hamish uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – A poza tym już dawno chciałem opanować jakiś instrument.

- Opanować mu się zachciało – wyburczał John, przewidując bezsenne noce.

- A co to jest „łapacz snów"?

Zwykle John dwa razy pomyślał, zanim coś zaczynał Hamishowi objaśniać. To była doskonała ilustracja zwrotu „wszystko co powiesz, może być wykorzystane przeciwko tobie". Kiedyś John na swoje nieszczęście opowiedział Hamishowi czym jest bonsai, myśląc, że to takie nieszkodliwe hobby i można spokojnie podzielić się informacją. A potem pani Hudson długo miała za złe, bo jej uwielbiane rośliny ktoś bezlitośnie obsmyczył. I gniewała się właśnie na Johna, co było kompletnie niesprawiedliwe!

Ale co strasznego można zrobić z łapaczem snów? Hamish słuchał i kiwał głową z mądrą miną, przyciskając do piersi tamburyn.

- Nieźle – wymamrotał pod nosem. – Może zadziałać – i Johna ogarnęło okropne przeczucie, że znów sam na siebie zastawił sidła.

„Nie będę o tym nawet myślał" – postanowił. Weszli w otwartą furtę do parku. Wyglądał na opuszczony. Korony drzew splatały się ze sobą, tworząc zielony korytarz. John przypomniał sobie, jak wędrował po nim z kolegami. Nocą, pod rozgwieżdżonym niebem huśtali się na skrzypiących huśtawkach. Przekazywali sobie butelkę i marzyli o wspaniałej przyszłości. Zdawało się, że od tamtej pory minęła cała wieczność i oto John wrócił tutaj.

Ze swoim najważniejszym przyjacielem.

- Jak ci minął dzień? Co porabiałeś? – zapytał Hamisha. Ten wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic szczególnego. A ty?

- Ja też nic szczególnego.

Hamish uśmiechnął się.

- Jak ty powiesz, to i ja powiem.

- Dobrze, ale ty pierwszy.

Hamish rozpromienił się. John świetnie wiedział, że syn nie może się doczekać, by opowiedzieć o swoich przygodach.

- Tamci ludzie to pan i pani Crocwood. Zamieściłem ogłoszenie w gazecie i zadzwonili. To działa! Moja spółka zrealizowała pierwsze zlecenie!

- Twoja spółka?

- No tak! „Logika kontra mistyka"! Duże ogłoszenie w Timesie, pożyczyłem pieniądze od ciebie z portfela, nie masz nic przeciwko? Zadzwonili, bo ich niepokoił poltergeist.

- Poltergeist...

- Nie musisz powtarzać wszystkiego za mną. Poltergeist, tak, zwykły poltergeist. Taki, co hałasuje i wydaje dziwne dźwięki, i jeszcze ten zapach... Taki jak z tego niebieskiego rondla, z trzecią fazą eksperymentu Sherlocka.

- Rozkładu?

- Tak, dokładnie. Ci państwo niedawno się wprowadzili, a tu takie rzeczy. Powiedziałem, że to załatwię.

- I załatwiłeś – uśmiechnął się John.

- Oczywiście – potwierdził Hamish dumnie, ale zaraz dodał zmartwiony: - Co prawda to nie był poltergeist. Tam jest nisza połączona z dachem. Poprzedni lokatorzy ją zasłonili cegłami, pewnie żeby nie wiało zimą. Dobrze, że pan Crocwood miał duży młotek. Tam było całe duże ptasie gniazdo. I kupa zdechłych myszy, ale nie pozwolili mi wziąć ani jednej. Za to pani Crocwood podarowała mi tamburyn i jeszcze nakarmiła słodyczami. Próbowałem powiedzieć, że nie jestem głodny, ale nic nie pomogło. Kobiety. – Hamish przewrócił oczami, a John ukrył uśmiech.

Doszli do huśtawek. Wysokie i pordzewiałe, wznosiły się ku niebu jak szkielety fantastycznych zwierząt. John usiadł na zimnym siedzisku, Hamish niepewnie przystanął obok.

- Dalej, nie bój się.

- Nie wyglądają zbyt pewnie.

- Nie bój się, nigdy nie wyglądały na pewne. – John odepchnął się nogami od ziemi. Głośne skrzypienie poderwało stado ptaków z gałęzi. – To fajne! – zawołał John, kiedy wiatr uderzył go w twarz. Hamish usadowił się na huśtawce z taką miną, jakby oczekiwał, że lada chwila nastąpi koniec świata. Kiedy lekko odepchnął się nogą, na jego chudej poważnej buzi zamarł wyraz nieufności. Jednak huśtawki się nie zawaliły i po chwili Hamish z Johnem szli w zawody, kto wyżej wzleci pod niebo.

Hamish znudził się pierwszy. Zatrzymał huśtawkę i przerzucił nogę przez siedzenie tak, by patrzeć na Johna. Musiał wytężyć głos, by przekrzyczeć skrzypienie łańcuchów.

- Twoja kolej. Dogadałeś się z panną Clover?

„Ten też" – westchnął John z rezygnacją.

- To dobra kobieta.

- Głaskałeś jej psa.

- Tak.

- Myślałem, że boisz się psów po tym wypadku z wilkołakiem.

- Co? Nie. Nie boję się. Kiedy mówiłem coś takiego?

Hamish uniósł brew.

- To był tylko mały spaniel. Nie sądzę żeby potrafił mi przegryźć gardło.

- No to w porządku.

- Tak, wszystko w porządku.

- Ożenisz się z panną Clover?

John mało nie spadł z huśtawki. Popatrzył na Hamisha w osłupieniu. Ten miał minę poważną i nieco zaintrygowaną.

- A ty byś tego chciał?

Hamish wykrzywił się.

- Myślę, że żadna kobieta by nie mogła mieszkać na Baker Street. Tam u nas jest trochę niebezpiecznie.

- No cóż... Hamish. – John pytająco spojrzał na chłopca, ale ten odwrócił wzrok. – Chciałbyś mieszkać gdzie indziej? W jakimś... normalnym miejscu? W domu takim jak ten państwa Crocwood?

- Z poltergeistem? – ożywił się Hamish.

- Nie. Bez poltergeista. Z mamą i tatą. Ze mną i z jakąś miłą panią w rodzaju panny Clover?

- A co z Sherlockiem?

John odwrócił się. No tak, co z Sherlockiem? W ostatecznym rozrachunku wszystko sprowadzało się do tego pytania.

- Nie wiem – burknął, ponownie wprawiając w ruch skrzypiącą huśtawkę. – Sherlock może osiedlić się gdzieś za miastem, łapać przestępców i hodować pszczoły.

- Gniewasz się na niego.

- Nie, nie gniewam.

- Jasne, że się gniewasz. Prawie cały czas. Ty go nienawidzisz?

John pokręcił głową. Nie gniewał się. Był przerażony, kiedy musiał myśleć o Sherlocku, rozmawiać z Sherlockiem, przebywać obok Sherlocka. Od jakiegoś czasu to stało się problemem, to zrobiło się trudne. John starał się rzadziej bywać w domu. Nocami leżał na swoim rozkładanym fotelu w salonie, słuchał, jak piętro wyżej skrzypi podłoga w pokoju tego nocnego marka i oczekiwał, że Sherlock lada chwila do niego zejdzie. Ale ten nigdy nie schodził.

- Ożenisz się z panną Clover? – powtórzył Hamish z uporem. Mógł powtarzać jedno i to samo pytanie w nieskończoność, póki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Tym się różnił od Sherlocka, któremu nie starczało cierpliwości.

- Nie. Nie mogę tego zrobić.

Lisa była cudowną kobietą, pełną zrozumienia. Była pierwszą osobą, której John opowiedziała całą swoją historię od początku do końca. Nie osądzała go i nie śmiała się z niego, w jej oczach nie dostrzegł poniżającej litości, odwrotnie, coś jakby... zachwyt. To go zbijało z tropu. Johnem rzadko ktokolwiek się zachwycał. Lisa wydawała się również zainteresowana. Nim. Jego życiem. Jego rodziną. Mogłaby być dobrą matką dla Hamisha, dobrą żoną dla Johna. Jednak John nie mógłby być dla niej dobrym mężem.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał Hamish, jak gdyby usłyszał jego myśli. I John odpowiedział, wciąż jeszcze pogrążony w żalu nad sobą:

- Bo kocham kogoś innego.

Zreflektowawszy się, zeskoczył z huśtawki i machnął ręką na Hamisha.

- Chodźmy! Już się ściemnia, robi się chłodno. Zjemy kolację i obejrzymy Resident Evil, jaką chcesz część.

Hamish kiwnął głową i pospieszył za Johnem.

- A potem pogram ci na tamburynie – obiecał. Zabrzmiało to złowieszczo.

xxx

John powiedział, że więcej nie będzie odprowadzał Hamisha do szkoły, ani go odbierał. Hamish był już na to za duży. To miało swoje wady i zalety. Oczywistym plusem było to, że teraz Hamish miał możliwość zajrzenia w kilka miejsc po szkole, na przykład sprawdzić znikającą windę w domu 32-A, albo wziąć do analizy trochę kory z Szepczącego Drzewa.

A co z minusami? Teraz Hamish szedł do domu sam i od razu pierwszego dnia tej wolności przyczepiła się do niego grupka chłopaków ze szkoły. Paru z jego klasy, dwóch z równoległej i jeden rok starszy. Szli za nim, gadając i śmiejąc się, od czasu do czasu krzyczeli do niego różne świństwa. Słyszał, jak opowiadają temu starszemu „co to za typ". Teoria, zgodnie z którą Hamish był kosmitą, umieszczonym przez rząd w podstawówce w ramach eksperymentu, szybko się umocniła i stała fundamentalną. Nie była ani lepsza, ani gorsza od wielu innych pogłosek, które krążyły o nim w innych szkołach. Tak czy owak, nie było to dalekie od prawdy: Hamish był jednym wielkim eksperymentem i teoretycznie nie był nawet człowiekiem. Dlatego nie uważał za słuszne zaprzeczanie plotkom, a zresztą tym homo debilicus i tak nie ma po co objaśniać czegokolwiek.

Starszoklasista nie wierzył, że Hamish jest rzeczywiście kosmitą, za co chłopiec dodał mu w myśli parę punktów. Zwykle dla rozrywki wystawiał oceny intelektu nieznajomym ludziom – świecące cyfry nad ich głowami – i u niektórych musiał wstawiać minus.

- Słuchajcie, to się przecież da sprawdzić w dwie sekundy. Dziwne, że to do was jeszcze nie dotarło – usłyszał nagle Hamish. – Trzeba po prostu popatrzeć czy on ma pępek.

Hamish miał pępek. Był tak samo bezużyteczny jak fałszywa kieszeń na dżinsach. Całe ciało Hamisha było jednym wielkim oszustwem, ale mało to go obchodziło. Za to odgłos przyspieszonych kroków za plecami zaczął go niepokoić. Hamish też przyspieszył, a wtedy chłopcy pobiegli.

- Łap go! Willy, trzymaj go!

Hamish wiedział, że nie powinien uciekać. Idiota, dureń! Jedna z elementarnych reguł: nie uciekaj, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby biegli za tobą. Ale nogi jakby były obdarzone własną wolą, całkiem niezależne od głowy. „No kto tu dowodzi?!" – oburzył się Hamish, zerkając na swoje stopy. Serce też go zdradziło – waliło tak mocno, że można by pomyśleć, że Hamish się boi. „Co oni mi zrobią? No co takiego strasznego mogą mi zrobić? Przecież nie zabiją" – przemknęło mu przez głowę, kiedy skręcił w zaułek i wskoczył na pojemnik ze śmieciami, żeby przedostać się przez płot. Obszczekał go czyjś pies, ale na szczęście był dobrze przywiązany do poręczy ganku i Hamish pobiegł dalej. Prześladowcy nie pozostawali z tyłu. Krzyczeli w biegu, co było bardzo głupie – bezsensowne marnowanie oddechu. Choć może te wrzaski były bronią psychologiczną, kto wie? Hamish postanowił przemyśleć to w wolnej chwili. Wdepnął w kałużę, mokra nogawka oblepiła mu kostkę. Cos mocno uderzyło go w ramię i Hamish zobaczył jak po asfalcie turla się gruszka – czyjś niedojedzony lunch.

- Tylko nie w głowę! – krzyknął. – Ja jej używam!

Schylił się, kiedy koło niego przeleciał czyjś podręcznik i rozległ się czyjś oburzony wrzask:

- Zwariowałeś?! Bibliotekarka mnie zabije!

Jeden z prześladowców został z tyłu, podnosząc książkę z ziemi, ale pozostali już go doganiali. Rozpaczliwym sprintem Hamish przeciął parking, przebiegł koło dużego sklepu, do którego często chodzili z tatą. Na sekundę się zawahał: może spróbować się tam schować? Chłopaki nie odpuszczą, będą czatować przy drzwiach. Nigdy go nie zostawią w spokoju! I Hamish popędził dalej, chociaż czuł jak całe jego ciało staje się coraz cięższe i bardziej zmęczone. Dom jest już całkiem blisko. Tam jest bezpiecznie. Tylko tam.

Przebiegł przez jezdnię, omal nie wpadając pod furgonetkę. Roześmiał się triumfalnie: zwycięstwo! Super! Jednak w tej chwili zapaliło się zielone światło i auta stanęły, przepuszczając grupę chłopców.

Hamish pobiegł do domu, roztrącając przechodniów. Ktoś go złapał za rękaw, prawie zdzierając z niego kurtkę. Do diabła z kurtką, jednak drugi chłopiec wyrwał Hamishowi plecak, w którym, poza głupimi podręcznikami i zeszytami był jego Dziennik Obserwacji.

- Oddaj! – krzyknął Hamish. Ścisnęli go między sobą, powlekli za róg, w zaułek. Któryś z przechodniów obejrzał się za nimi ale nie zareagował. W zaułku powalili Hamisha na ziemię. Starszy chłopak usiadł na nim, dysząc.

- Nieźle się nabiegaliśmy, co? – odezwał się do Hamisha, a ten kiwnął krótko głową. Stracił wszelkie zainteresowanie sytuacją. Nie zamierzał walczyć. Jeśli chcą sprawdzić, czy ma pępek, niech sprawdzają, co go to obchodzi? Po prostu poleży sobie i poczeka, aż wszystko się skończy. Reszta chłopców obstąpiła Hamisha, rzucając plecaki na ziemię. Któryś usiadł obok, inny czubkiem buta dotknął ostrożnie jego głowy, jakby chciał się przekonać: żyje czy nie? Hamish zamknął oczy. Podczas spotkania z grizzly należy udawać martwego, a zwierze przejdzie obok. Zastanowił się, czy to znaczy, że intelekt grizzly jest niższy od intelektu homo debilicus? To się wydawało niewiarygodne.

Czuł jak przygniata go jeszcze dwóch chłopców. Ściągnęli z niego kurtkę i zaczęli rozpinać koszulę. Chociaż Hamish się nie opierał, uderzyli kilka razy jego głową o ziemię. Wszystko to było takie głośne, nudne i wstrętne...

- Hej! – wrzasnął nagle starszy chłopiec. – Zaraz dostaniesz... – zaciął się i umilkł, a było to nader interesujące milczenie. Pozostali umilkli także, gwar ucichł momentalnie, a potem Hamish poczuł jak jeden z chłopców wypuszcza jego włosy. Otworzył oczy, zaciekawiony, co to za magiczna siła mogła zadziałać na tych neandertalczyków. Miał nadzieję zobaczyć yeti albo nawet trolla, ale to było jeszcze lepsze: stał tam Sherlock, absolutnie niewzruszony w swoim rozchełstanym płaszczu, i trzymał harpun.

- Którego z was, młodzi dżentelmeni, przekłuć pierwszego? – zapytał uprzejmym tonem.

Kiedy idioci uciekli, Hamish podniósł się. Poprawił ubranie i pozbierał rozrzucone zeszyty z powrotem do plecaka. Sherlock obserwował go, oparty o ścianę. Był tak bardzo cool, jak to tylko możliwe. Hamish nagle poczuł chęć, żeby go objąć, ale tylko z rezerwą skinął głową na znak męskiej wdzięczności. Sherlockowi drgnął kącik ust. „Nie ma za co".

- Lepiej żeby tata nie wiedział.

- Nie powiemy Johnowi – powiedzieli jednocześnie i roześmiali się.

- Jak mnie znalazłeś? – zapytał Hamish. Miał teorię, zgodnie z którą ożywione trupy przyciągali ludzie z największymi mózgami, a także teorię o wzajemnym przyciąganiu ludzi z identycznym DNA.

- A tak spacerowałem niedaleko. – Sherlock niedbale machnął harpunem. Sądząc z tego, że pod płaszczem miał piżamę, spacer był spontaniczny.

Nie chciało im się wracać do domu, więc Sherlock zaproponował, że mogliby coś przekąsić. Machnął ręką i taksi natychmiast zatrzymało się przy krawężniku. Kiedy to tata łapał taksówkę, musiał wymachiwać rękami i prawie włazić na jezdnię. Hamisha bardzo śmieszyły te rytualne tańce.

Usadowili się na tylnym siedzeniu i zapatrzyli każdy w swoje okno.

- Ja wybiorę miejsce – oświadczył Hamish. Znał pewną kawiarnię, gdzie na pewno się ucieszą na widok Sherlocka.

- Baaaa! – wrzasnął Angelo, machnąwszy swymi wielkimi łapskami tak, że omal nie palnął w głowę jednego z klientów. Przytruchtał między stolikami i porwał Sherlocka w objęcia z takim zapałem, aż nogi detektywa na moment oderwały się od podłogi. Sherlock zachował zupełny spokój, mocno przyciskając do siebie harpun, ale na pewno czuł się okropnie niezręcznie.

- Bez niepotrzebnego hałasu, Angelo – zarządził Hamish. Znajdziesz na dobry stolik?

- Oczywiście! Proszę za mną. - Angelo zaprowadził ich do stolika pod oknem, skąd mieli piękny widok na przechodniów. Czasami Hamish tu siadywał, jedząc darmowe placuszki z darmowym kakao i zapisywał w zeszycie swoje liczne obserwacje.

Hamish zamówił kakao z mnóstwem pianek. Sherlock wziął dla siebie tylko kawę i teraz patrzył z dezaprobatą, jak Hamish je wyławia.

- A jednak John do reszty zepsuł ci gust.

- Gdybyś ty mi kształtował gust, jadłbym tylko cebulę.

Hamish nikomu nie pozwalał krytykować taty, nawet Sherlockowi.

- No tak, żadnego odprowadzania do szkoły więcej – zauważył Sherlock. Ludzie dziwnie zerkali na jego harpun i piżamę, ale on siedział spokojnie i pił kawę. – Pierwszy dzień dorosłego życia był niezbyt udany.

- Poradzę sobie z tym – odparł Hamish niedbale. Chciałby czuć choć połowę tej pewności siebie, jaka brzmiała w jego głosie.

- Za twoją samodzielność – zaproponował Sherlock i stuknęli się kubkami.

- Było coś ciekawego dzisiaj? – spytał Hamish, kiedy milczenie zaczęło się przeciągać.

- Kilka zabójstw. Ale sam wiesz, John zabronił mi o tym z tobą rozmawiać. A u ciebie?

- Tak, bzdura. Ben powiedział, że jego mama idzie dziś na randkę.

- Wspaniale. Nowość na pierwsze strony gazet. Nawiasem, o randkach...

Hamish uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że rozmowa zboczy na ten tor. Sherlock wyglądał na śmiertelnie znudzonego i bez przerwy patrzył w okno, lecz słuchał uważnie.

- To był pomysł taty - to spotkanie. Powiedział, że bardzo chce.

- Co chce? - spytał Sherlock szybko.

- Nie wiem. Nie powiedział. Po prostu chce. A panna Clover powiedziała, że się zgadza na deser. I wtedy tata powiedział, że ona jest taka…

- Jaka?

- Nie wiem. Powiedział: „Pani jest taka...", a ona kazała nazywać ją Liza.

Rozbrzmiał dziwny dźwięk. To Sherlock zgrzytał zębami.

- I jeszcze powiedziała, że tata jej jest winien przeprosiny za grubiaństwo przyjaciela. - Hamish dociekliwie wbił wzrok w Sherlocka. Ten skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Świetnie! Teraz jeszcze jestem winny.

- To znaczy, że obraziłeś moją nauczycielkę!

- Tak, i zrobiłbym to ponownie – oznajmił Sherlock.

- Możesz się o to nie martwić.

- Nawet mi to do głowy nie przyszło.

- Tak czy owak, ona nie ma szans.

- To oczywiste.

- John kocha kogoś innego.

- To w pełni... Co?! – Sherlock już nie patrzył w okno. Nareszcie sobie przypomniał, że Hamish siedzi naprzeciwko. Uderzył dłońmi w stół, aż naczynia zabrzęczały, a niektórzy klienci zaczęli się na nich oglądać. Hamish miał wrażenie, że Sherlock zaraz chwyci harpun i wskoczy na stół jak ninja.

- Referuj! – rzucił Sherlock niecierpliwie. O, to była gwiezdna godzina! Sherlock słuchał tylko Hamisha. Patrzył tylko na niego i każde słowo padało jak kamień w głęboką wodę.

- Wczoraj rozmawialiśmy z tatą. I on zapytał, czy chciałbym, żebyśmy się wyprowadzili z Baker Street. Czy chcę mieć prawdziwą mamę. I powiedział, że kogoś kocha, dlatego nie może się ożenić z panną Clover.

Sherlock próbował złożyć dłonie w „namiocik" pod podbródkiem, ale chybił i trafił się palcami w nos. Już nie wydawał się cool. Wyglądał na zrozpaczonego i trochę szalonego. No dobrze, nawet bardzo szalonego. „Prawdziwy wariat w domu jest nawet fajniejszy od zombi! I mogę na nim robić eksperymenty" – pomyślał Hamish.

- Kogo. Kogo on kocha? – zapytał Sherlock osobliwym tonem. Hamish wolno podniósł kubek do ust i upił łyk kakao. Potem znacząco popatrzył na Sherlocka. Potężne czekoladowe wąsy dodawały Hamishowi powagi.

- Tego nie powiedział. Ale kiedy zapytałem o ciebie... – Hamish zrobił pauzę, ale Sherlock ani drgnął i nie rzekł ani słówka, tylko patrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Powiedział, że możesz wyjechać za miasto i hodować pszczoły.

- Kiedy ja nie chcę hodować pszczół! – krzyknął Sherlock z pasją, aż jakiś chłopak trzy stoliki dalej zawołał: „To nie hoduj!".

- I to wszystko, co powiedział. – Hamish wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie rozumiem. Nic nie rozumiem. Co za bajzel panuje w tym jego małym żałosnym mózgu? Z jakiej racji miałbym hodować pszczoły? Czemu miałbym wyjeżdżać z Baker Street? I po co ci prawdziwa mama?!

- No, mogłaby się przydać.

- Daj spokój. – Sherlock skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem. – Nie bądź głupi. Co, nie znasz klasycznej kanwy wszystkich bajek? Śnieżka, Kopciuszek, Dzikie Łabędzie... Ona nie będzie „prawdziwą mamą". Będzie Macochą.

Hamish prychnął.

- No i co?

- No i co?! – powtórzył Sherlock, nachylając się nad stołem i mało nie przewracając filiżanki z kawą. – Pomyśl. Najpierw przegonią mnie. Nic dziwnego, ze mną są same problemy. Wysadzam kuchnię i nie kupuję mleka. Wasze życie stanie się odrażająco nudne. Jeden z tych domków, z koronkowymi firaneczkami... O tak, już to widzę. Porcelanowe gąski na półce. Domowe ciasto. John, otłuszczony i ogłupiony, z termoforem w fotelu i z chorą nogą na taborecie, czyta gazetę, jak przykładny mieszczuch. – Sherlock powiedział to ze skrajnym obrzydzeniem. – I jego żona. Taka milutka, taka słodka. Rumiana Betty, Annie albo Jenny... I ty. Ubiorą cię w beżowy sweterek i każą ci się bawić z dziećmi sąsiadów. Zapiszą do szkoły muzycznej, żebyś nie miał czasu na swoje eksperymenty. Będą napychać tabletkami, jakby genialność można było wyleczyć. A kiedy to nie zadziała, po prostu przestaną zwracać uwagę na twoje _odchylenia_. Udawać, że jesteś taki, jak wszyscy i będą rozmawiać nad twoją głową na rodzinnych obiadach. A na Gwiazdkę podarują ci nowiutką mechaniczną wywrotkę, zamiast mikroskopu, albo przynajmniej małej piranii.

Sherlock odetchnął głęboko. Jego twarz wygładziła się, stała się spokojna, obojętna. Jakby opowiadał bajkę o jakichś całkiem obcych ludziach.

- A potem zafundują ci braciszka. Młodszego braciszka, takiego normalnego, zdrowego chłopczyka. O wiele lepszego od ciebie, bo przecież nie będzie ciągle sprawiał kłopotów rodzicom. Wszyscy go będą lubili i nigdy nie zostanie wyrzucony z klasy za „niestosowne uwagi", a jego włosy będą uczesane z równiutkim przedziałkiem. Nie, Hamish, oni cię nie oddadzą do kliniki, bo John cię kocha. Ale jego będzie kochał bardziej.

Sherlock odsapnął i rozparł się w krześle. Zamknął oczy, lecz Hamishowi się wydawało, że Sherlock nadal na niego patrzy. Powoli wypuścił blat, na którym zaciskał palce i położył ręce na kolanach. Spojrzał na swoje ręce. Drżały. Dlaczego? Dziwne ciało. Głupie ciało. Głupie odruchy.

Hamish podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Sherlocka.

- No dobrze. Co zrobimy?

Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To już mi się bardziej podoba. Na początek sprawdzimy, o kim mówił John.

- Ben powiedział, że jego mama idzie dziś na randkę.

- A co mnie obchodzi... O!

- Jego mama jest bardzo normalna. Ma na imię Becky. Czasem rozmawia z tatą, kiedy spotykają się pod szkołą. Nawiasem, ona do tej pory Bena odprowadza!

- John ją próbował zapraszać wcześniej?

- Byli na randce, ale to było wieki temu i myślałem, że ten etap jest skończony.

- Nie należy tracić czujności – skarcił go Sherlock. – Ale nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Ben mówił, gdzie będzie ta randka?

- Nie musiał. – Hamish uśmiechnął się chytrze. Sherlock był jawnie pod wrażeniem.

- Bardzo dobrze. Ale wcześniej, nim zaczniemy, chcę, żebyś wiedział, na co się piszesz. Zamierzamy zburzyć życie osobiste Johna.

- Rozumiem.

- Będziemy kłamać, obrażać i szantażować. Całkiem możliwe, że trzeba będzie złamać prawo.

- Fajnie!

- I jeżeli John się dowie - a na pewno kiedyś się dowie - to będzie po prostu wściekły. Na nas obu. Przecież wiesz, jaki jest John, kiedy bywa wściekły?

Hamish w milczeniu kiwnął głową. Sherlock znów się pochylił nad stolikiem, patrząc mu w oczy.

- Może być niebezpiecznie – wyszeptał.

- No to na co czekamy? – zapytał Hamish i obaj wymienili identyczne uśmieszki. A potem wyszli z kawiarni i złapali taksówkę.

Parę godzin później wrócili do domu przemoknięci, ale zadowoleni. Tata powinien przyjść lada chwila i na pewno będzie bardzo zły. Sherlock poszedł do siebie opracowywać dalszą strategię, a Hamish wziął czaszkę i położył się na kanapie. To był dobry dzień. Prawdziwa przygoda, a dalej miało być jeszcze bardziej interesująco. Jednak coś mu nie dawało spokoju. Hamish przeanalizował wszystko, co się wydarzyło tego dnia i zrozumiał, że w głowie wciąż mu dźwięczą słowa Sherlocka, jak zapętlone w odtwarzaczu. O wspaniałej rodzinie, którą opisał. Sherlock mówił o niej tak, jakby to była najgorsza rzecz pod słońcem, ale tata na pewno o takiej marzył.

I na taką zasługiwał.

Hamish upuścił czaszkę na podłogę, przeszedł boso do kuchni i wyjął z lodówki rękę. Wiedział, czego powinien sobie życzyć: stać się normalnym, dla taty. Tego powinien chcieć. Jednak sama myśl o tym wprawiała go w okropne przygnębienie. Dlatego Hamish zażyczył sobie, żeby mieć przyjaciela. Tatę to uspokoi, a Hamish jakoś to zniesie. Ostatecznie bywają też przyjaciele korespondencyjni!

Odłamał palec i wrzucił go do miski z keksem, a rękę starannie położył między resztką jagodowego placka i kartonem mleka.

Z poczuciem dobrze wypełnionego obowiązku poszedł do swojego pokoju, żeby poczytać poradnik o nekromancji.


	6. Rozdział 6 Zdecydowana poprawa

**Rozdział 6**

**Zdecydowana poprawa**

Przyjemnie było wypić kawę bez posmaku chlorku, siarki albo odciętych małżowin usznych. (Miały bardzo specyficzny smak, który John rozpoznałby spośród tysięcy). Miło było posiedzieć w przytulnej kafejce w towarzystwie sympatycznej Becky.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że siedzę tu tak spokojnie, nie miotam się jak oparzona po mieszkaniu, próbując dodzwonić się do hydraulika, powiesić firankę, dać kotu tabletki a Benowi obiad – najważniejsze żeby nie pomylić tych czynności – roześmiała się. – Nie pędzę do sklepu, bo skończyło się wszystko na raz. Nie rozmawiam przez trzy telefony jednocześnie, nie łamię przepisów drogowych, żeby na czas odebrać Bena z lekcji muzyki, i nie kończę jego przeklętego projektu o trzeciej w nocy. Po prostu siedzę i piję kawę jak normalny człowiek.

- Jak z tym wszystkim nadążasz?

- Dodaj do tego pracę i otrzymasz statystyczną samotną matkę.

John pokręcił głową, a Becky się uśmiechnęła.

- No cóż, sam powinieneś to znać nie tylko ze słyszenia. Być samotnym ojcem też nie jest łatwo.

- Mieszkam teraz z kimś...

- O – powiedziała Becky.

- Nie... Wynajmujemy razem mieszkanie. Współlokator.

- To też jakaś pomoc. Hamish się z nim dogaduje?

John zerknął w wielkie okno, obok którego siedzieli. Na zewnątrz, chowając się pod drzewem, stały dwa złowieszcze cienie w identycznych płaszczach deszczowych. John docenił płaszcze, deszcz lał już dwie godziny. Byłby niezbyt zadowolony, gdyby Hamish się przeziębił, czatując w zasadzce. Albo gdyby przeziębił się Sherlock.

- Tak. Myślę, że tak – odrzekł, zauważając, jak Sherlock przekazuje Hamishowi swoją lornetkę. – Mają wspólne zainteresowania.

- To bardzo dobrze! Nie mogę w żaden sposób zrozumieć, co jest takiego wspaniałego w tych strzelankach, a Ben się niczym więcej nie zajmuje. Dzień i noc przy komputerze. Ale przynajmniej się staram. Mój były mąż nawet nie próbuje. Na zeszłe Boże Narodzenie podarował Benowi łódkę. Wiesz, taką zabawkę zdalnie sterowaną. Jakby Ben miał pięć lat!

- Przynajmniej daje prezenty na Gwiazdkę – warknął John. – Po moim... współlokatorze nie można czegoś takiego oczekiwać.

- Daj spokój! – Becky gniewnie chwyciła filiżankę i upiła ostygłej kawy. – On to robi, żeby mnie przelicytować. Ja kupuję Benowi telefon – Sam daje mu notebooka. Ja zabieram syna do wesołego miasteczka – Sam kupuje mu wycieczkę do Włoch! Na jedną osobę! Czyli ja powinnam teraz wykupić drugą?! Sam z synem za skarby świata nie pojedzie, bo przecież musiałby oderwać się od swojej uwielbianej pracy na dłużej, niż pięć minut.

- Też poślubiony pracy – mruknął John posępnie.

- Poślubiony i szczęśliwy w małżeństwie! Dziw, że jeszcze się z tą swoją pracą nie bzyka! – Becky, zmieszana, przykryła usta dłonią. – Wybacz. Kiedy chodzi o Sama, wyłączają mi się wszystkie hamulce.

- Tak, rozumiem. Mnie też trudno spokojnie mówić o Sherlocku. Nie masz pojęcia, co on czasem wyczynia.

Becky sceptycznie ściągnęła wargi.

- Spróbuj mnie zadziwić.

- Nieustannie wkłada dziwne rzeczy do lodówki.

- Trzy tygodnie w lodówce leżały skarpetki, aż w końcu skończyła mi się cierpliwość i sama je sprzątnęłam. Nawet nie zauważył.

- Bierze mój pistolet i strzela do ścian.

- Zamierzał mi zrobić niespodziankę, kiedy wyjechałam na delegację. Remont kapitalny z jakimiś tam ulepszeniami. Tyle, że pieniędzy starczyło mu tylko na to, żeby zburzyć jedną ścianę.

- Potrafi milczeć całymi dniami.

- Jeśli ktoś mu przeszkadzał, kiedy czytał sprawozdania giełdowe, w milczeniu rzucał kapciem. Nawet w trzyletnie dziecko.

- Nocą gra na skrzypcach.

- Nocą chrapał.

- I nigdy...

- ...nie kupuje mleka - zakończyli chórem i roześmiali się. Telefon w kieszeni Johna zawibrował.

„Ona ma liszaj na nodze".

- Wiesz, tobie się i tak poszczęściło, że to tylko współlokator. Zmienić mieszkanie jest łatwiej, niż się rozwieść. Tyle papierów było trzeba, żeby udowodnić obcym ludziom, że my już się nawzajem nie kochamy. – Becky pokiwała głową. Kelnerka przyniosła jej kolejną kawę, zabierając armię pustych filiżanek ze stolika.

- Nigdy za nim nie tęsknisz? – upewnił się John. Becky parsknęła, ale zabrzmiało to dziwnie smutno.

- Ben tęskni. Oczywiście pozwalam im się spotykać. Ale Sam wiecznie nie ma czasu, pan Wielka Szycha. Jak zadzwoni w weekend, to już dużo. A co z Hamishem? Wydaje mi się, że jesteście bardzo blisko.

- Mam nadzieję, że tak. – John ciężko westchnął. – Wiem, że czasami wygląda na zaniedbanego.

- Nie! – powiedziała Becky ze współczuciem. – Najwyżej troszeczkę. Ben powiedział, że Hamish czasami ma bardzo dziwne drugie śniadania. W piątek jadł na lunch cebulę.

John potarł czoło. Potem błagalnie popatrzył na Becky.

- Wydaje mi się, że on ma problemy w szkole. Ben coś opowiadał? Nie mów mi tylko, że Hamish to coś w rodzaju lokalnego pośmiewiska.

- Niee – powiedziała Becky, ale zabrzmiało to fałszywie. – Po prostu nie jest zbyt towarzyski. Wiem, że byłby dobrym kolegą dla Bena. Od dawna marzę, żeby nasi chłopcy się zaprzyjaźnili, ale po tym zajściu... Ben raczej nie podejdzie do niego dobrowolnie.

John skinął głową. Nie mógł winić Bena – jedynie siebie. Kiedy poprzednio spotkał się z Becky przy całkiem niewinnej filiżance kawy, Hamish zrobił obrzydliwą scenę w szkole i pobił jej syna. Obecnie limit niewinnych filiżanek został już dawno przekroczony, a stojący pod drzewem Sherlock i Hamish dosłownie przepalali Johna wzrokiem, jednak on nie zamierzał się poddawać. Kiedyś nic mu nie wychodziło w życiu osobistym, gdyż Sherlock robił dosłownie wszystko, żeby każda nowa przyjaciółka Johna prędko uciekała. Potem to zaszczytne zadanie przejął Hamish. Jednak John nie miał zamiaru dokonać żywota jako smętny, samotny stary kawaler.

Ostatecznie to nawet nie była randka. Becky zadzwoniła i poprosiła o spotkanie, gdyż potrzebowała pomocy. Była członkiem komitetu rodzicielskiego, a John, ku swemu zawstydzeniu, nawet nie bywał na wszystkich zebraniach. Cała jego szkolna działalność polegała na tym, że czasami prosił panią Hudson, żeby upiekła ciasto i wręczał je Hamishowi, by ten je zaniósł na szkolny jarmark dobroczynny. Nawet nie był pewny, czy ciasto faktycznie docierało na miejsce przeznaczenia.

A teraz Becky poprosiła go o pomoc przy konkursie projektów naukowych. John musiał udawać, że wie o co chodzi – Hamish jak zwykle nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby mu o tym powiedzieć. John postanowił poważnie z nim o tym porozmawiać. Ostatecznie wagarować ze szkolnej wycieczki do teatru - to jedno, a ignorować konkurs projektów naukowych - to całkiem co innego. Naukowych! Przecież Hamish każdego dnia realizował przynajmniej jeden taki projekt, choć większość z nich naruszała szkolne BHP.

Zaczęli od omawiania spraw ogólnych, ale jakoś nie wiadomo kiedy przeszli na tematy osobiste. Terminarz Becky leżał na stole między nimi, otwarty na końcu miesiąca. John stracił rachubę czasu, ale przypomniał sobie o „swoich chłopcach" i zbierał się do domu już czterdzieści minut temu, jednak wówczas zauważył ich obu stojących po drugiej stronie ulicy, naprzeciwko kawiarni. Wyraźnie mieli ciekawe zajęcie i John od razu pozbył się niepokoju i o nich, i o mieszkanie. W takim wypadku mógł sobie spokojnie pozwolić na jeszcze jedno latte z czarującą Becky.

- Już dawno tak miło nie spędzałam czasu – przyznała się, odgarniając za ucho kosmyk włosów.

- Masz ładne kolczyki – zauważył John. Becky zaśmiała się, przymykając oczy.

- Starczy, John! Jeszcze trochę i poczuję się jak kobieta.

Nachyliła się nad stołem, żeby zetrzeć pianę z górnej wargi Johna. Absolutnie zwykłym, macierzyńskim gestem. Telefon na stole podskoczył i zawibrował wściekle.

- Wybacz – mruknął John, patrząc na ekran.

„Potworny zaraźliwy liszaj".

John już sięgał do wyłącznika, kiedy ekran znów się rozjarzył.

„W każdym razie nie dotykaj jej kolana. Nie chcę w domu epidemii. Pomyśl o dziecku".

John westchnął, przewracając oczami.

- Coś poważnego?

- Nie. Nic poważnego – rzekł John twardo, wyłączając telefon i wkładając go do kieszeni. – Na czym skończyliśmy?

- Eeee... John? Czy to nie Hamish, tam za szybą?

John odwrócił się i ujrzał rozpłaszczony na szybie nos Hamisha, przyklejonego do okna jak rozgwiazda do ścianki akwarium. Szkło błyskawicznie mgliło się od oddechu i chłopiec z rozdrażnieniem przecierał je ręką.

- Nie zwracaj uwagi. Po prostu pij kawę.

- Poważnie? Przecież pada!

- Ma przecież płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy, widzisz? Wszystko w porządku. On często się tak bawi.

Becky popatrzyła na Johna bojaźliwie. W duchu pogodził się z etykietką wyrodnego ojca, który przywiązuje dziecko pod sklepem, obok psów i rowerów.

- On na nas patrzy – powiedziała Becky, unosząc filiżankę. – Może go jednak zawołasz tutaj?

- Uwierz mi, będzie jeszcze gorzej. Na pewno powie coś niegrzecznego. I może jeszcze rzuci na stół zdechłego szczura. – John był człowiekiem doświadczonym i mógłby nawet wygłosić cały wykład na temat „Perfidne niespodzianki".

- Już dość późno. – Becky odruchowo spojrzała na nadgarstek, gdzie nie było zegarka. – Wpiszę cię do terminarza i rozliczymy się, dobrze? Ben już pewnie się niepokoi. – Popatrzyła w okno, jakby spodziewała się tam zobaczyć Bena w płaszczu przeciwdeszczowym. Drgnęła, napotkawszy wzrok Hamisha. John potulnie skinął na kelnerkę, by poprosić o rachunek.

Kiedy wyszedł z kawiarni, po Sherlocku i Hamishu już ślad ostygł.

Nie żeby spodziewał się czegoś innego.

Na lekcji przyrody Hamish studiował pana Titsa, nauczyciela. Ten był o wiele bardziej interesujący, niż temat lekcji. To znaczy jego łysina, która: 1) błyszczała 2) otoczona była drobnymi kępkami włosów 3) była ciemniejsza od skóry na reszcie ciała.

Hamish zastanawiał się, czy łysina lepiej się opala, gdyż jest bliżej słońca? Czy to może indywidualny sposób pana Titsa na czerwienienie się? Hamish już zbadał, że ludzie się czerwienią rozmaicie, a niektórzy wcale. W tym celu przez cały tydzień mówił obiektom eksperymentu zawstydzające rzeczy, a potem zapisywał rezultaty w Dzienniku Obserwacji.

Ale było jeszcze coś.

Włos.

Ten cienki i długi włos przecinał łysinę jak samotny podróżny pustynię. Włos sugerował, że w lepszych czasach pan Tits był ognistym brunetem i do tego nosił grzywkę. Włos przyciągał uwagę jak magnes opiłki. Hamish spędził długie godziny na hipnotyzowaniu go. Pan Tits się denerwował, jak wszyscy ludzie, kiedy Hamish na nich patrzył. Pewna dziewczynka powiedziała kiedyś, że ma wzrok „nie z tego świata".

- Watson – odezwał się nauczyciel fałszywie przymilnym tonem. Hamish pytająco uniósł brwi, dając znać, że gotów jest mu poświęcić uwagę. – Czemu nie miałbyś przyjść do tablicy i opowiedzieć nam o rozmieszczeniu planet?

- Mógłbym opowiedzieć o masie, średnicy i warunkach klimatycznych każdej z planet, zamiast powtarzać to, co pan już powiedział już cztery razy. – Pewnego razu John się wygadał, że Sherlock nie wie, że Ziemia obraca się wokół słońca. Hamish postanowił nie dublować cudzych błędów. – Panie Tits, naprawdę, oni nie są takimi idiotami. To znaczy, owszem są, ale nie takimi, żeby nie zapamiętać za trzecim razem.

W klasie rozległy się chichoty, a pan Tits gniewnie zmarszczył krzaczaste brwi. Ciekawe dlaczego ma tyle włosów na brwiach, a tak mało na głowie? Czy te włosy mają inne cebulki? Hamish miał wielką ochotę zbadać tę kwestię bardziej szczegółowo.

- Po prostu chodź i opowiedz, Hamish – rzekł nauczyciel ciężko. – Chodź. Racz się zniżyć do naszego poziomu.

Hamish powoli powlókł się do tablicy. Stać tam, na widoku, było nudno. Wolał obserwować ludzi, niż pozwalać ludziom obserwować siebie. W drugiej strony wgląd na łysinę był z bliskiego dystansu znacznie lepszy, a i można uzyskać próbkę włosów przy pewnej zręczności manualnej...

Kiedy rozbrzmiał dzwonek, Hamish zatrzymał się, żeby odebrać od nauczyciela Czarny Znak. Tak w szkole nazywano powiadomienie o karze. Jego przeznaczenie Hamishowi było niewiadome, więc po prostu gromadził te kartki pod materacem, jednak inni uczniowie straszliwie bali się tych papierków.

Pan Tits wyszedł, przeszywając chłopca na odchodnym gniewnym spojrzeniem. Hamish obejrzał się i zobaczył, że Ben jeszcze pakuje swój plecak. No cóż, okoliczności sprzyjające. Hamish przygotował się psychicznie do kontaktu socjalnego.

- Nawet do mnie nie podchodź! – uprzedził Ben, jednak Hamish to zignorował. Ben pospiesznie wpychał zeszyty do plecaka, żeby nie zostać sam na sam z Hamishem. – Koszmar, ty to naprawdę zrobiłeś!

- Zrobiłem co?

- Jeszcze się pyta! – Ben się rozejrzał, jakby szukał u kogoś poparcia. – Ty półgłówku! Czemu Włosowi wyrwałeś włosa? Jak teraz mamy nazywać Titsa, kiedy już nie ma swojego włosa, co?

Hamish tak się speszył, że nawet zapomniał o celu społecznego kontaktu. W końcu znalazł odpowiedź.

- Słyszałeś o laleczkach voodoo?

Ben prychnął, ale jakoś niezbyt pewnie. Potem się zasępił

- Czego chcesz? Zostaw mnie w ogóle w spokoju, nie chcę, żeby ktoś widział, jak ze mną gadasz.

Ben znów się rozejrzał, jakby klasa była pełna obserwatorów.

- Mój ojciec i twoja matka mieli akt koitalny – oznajmił Hamish znudzonym tonem.

- Że co? – spytał Ben głupio. Hamish westchnął, wyciągnął dziennik ze słownikiem Pippiego i, przekartkowawszy do potrzebnej stronicy, przetłumaczył:

- Mój tata wydymał twoją mamuśkę we wszystkie dziury.

Oczywiście to było bezczelne kłamstwo. Tata wrócił do domu rozgniewany i na pewno z nikim się nie wymieniał płynami fizjologicznymi. Jeśli był mokry, to tylko z powodu deszczu. Jednak Sherlock powiedział, że nie należy tracić czujności, a Hamish pamiętał, że poprzednim razem podobne kłamstwo zadziałało. Profilaktyka nigdy nie zaszkodzi, ot co.

Tak jak się spodziewał, Ben rzucił plecak i westchnął z rezygnacją.

- No to się doigrałeś.

Po czym troszeczkę się pobili. Ben bił się jak dziewczyna – wczepił się we włosy i szarpał. Hamish ponuro osądził, że trudno wczepiać się w coś innego, skoro tuż pod nosem ma sterczące we wszystkie strony loki. Ben miał włosy krótkie, jasne i puszyste (czasami pod światło wyglądał jak człowiek-dmuchawiec) – chwycić nie było za co, więc Hamish głupio lecz uparcie tłukł go po brzuchu. Tarzali się po podłodze i sapali, potrącając nóżki ławek. Potem bójka nagle ustała, Ben w milczeniu wstał, otrzepał się i wyszedł z klasy.

W korytarzu było cicho i pusto. W czasie kiedy Hamish borykał się z problemami komunikacji międzyludzkiej, minęła już połowa przerwy na lunch. Wolno poszedł w stronę stołówki, po drodze rozpakowując pudełko. Tym razem wszystko w porządku: kanapka z pastą łososiową, kanapka z tuńczykiem, kartonik soku i duże zielone jabłko, do którego była przyklejona żółta karteczka.

„Udanego dnia! :-)".

Tata był optymistą, albo idiotą. Sherlock miał na ten temat swój pogląd. Hamish wolał myśleć o ludziach lepiej. W każdym razie o tacie. Nadgryzł jabłko, karteczkę zgniótł i już chciał wyrzucić, kiedy się rozmyślił i włożył ją do kieszeni. Materialne dowody miłości – kto wie, jak i kiedy się przydadzą?

Niedaleko stołówki usłyszał gwar. Im bliżej podchodził, tym wyraźniejsze stawały się słowa. A raczej jedno jedyne słowo.

„Żryj! Żryj! Żryj! Żryj! Żryj!"

Tam gdzie skandował tłum, człowiek nie powinien się spodziewać niczego dobrego. W każdym razie nie Hamish. Odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł na schody przeciwpożarowe, gdzie można było zjeść lunch w samotności.

Żuł kanapkę i pisał w zeszycie. Do stronicy poświęconej łysinie pana Titsa przykleił skoczem czarny włos. Może Sherlock się zainteresuje i razem zbadają go pod mikroskopem? Chociaż Sherlocka ostatnio nie interesowało nic poza różnymi mordercami i tatą.

Hamish potarł czoło. Chyba będzie miał guza. To się tata ucieszy: zamiast zdobywać przyjaciół, Hamish tylko wszystko pogarsza. Juz i tak wpadł z tym głupim konkursem – tata oświadczył, że Hamish obowiązkowo ma w nim uczestniczyć i nie przyjmuje odmowy. Kiedy tata zaczynał używać „wojskowego tonu" nie było sensu z nim dyskutować. Pani Hudson obiecała pomóc. Powiedziała, że kiedy była dziewczynką, im tez zadawali w szkole „różne różności". Przy tym jej oczy zamgliły się, jak zawsze, kiedy mówiła o przeszłości. Może zrobi dla niego Wieżę Eiffla z wykałaczek albo przenośny wulkan z roztopionym serem zamiast lawy?

Hamish posępnie wgryzł się w jabłko, mało nie łamiąc sobie szczęki. Od samego rana miał parszywy nastrój i chociaż próbował samego siebie przekonać, że wszystkiemu winna jest głupia mamusia Bena, projekty naukowe, deszczowa pogoda i kryzys egzystencjalny, wiedział doskonale, w czym rzecz.

To był Dzień Kliniki. W takie dni zawsze budził się z melancholijną myślą: „Za to potem przez dwa tygodnie będzie można już o tym nie wspominać". W takie dni Hamish czuł się bezradny i nie do końca prawdziwy.

Nagle pojawił się Gryz, siadając obok na stopniu, jakby go kto zapraszał. Miał ponurą minę i dziwnie pachniał. Hamish już zamierzał odejść, kiedy Gryz otworzył usta.

Jego klamry były wymazane czymś czarnym i sterczały z nich kawałki jedzenia, które uwięzły w mocowaniach. Wyglądało to naprawdę paskudnie. Hamish z zaciekawieniem wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął za czerwone włókno (Suszone mięso? Pałeczka lukrecjowa? Ogonek od wiśni?). Głowa Gryza kiwnęła się.

- Nie da rady – mruknął. – Nie wyciągniesz.

- A co z twoim kosmicznym jedzeniem?

- Co?

Hamish zmieszał się.

- No, płynnym.

- Nie wiem. Gdzieś tam leży. W stołówce. Już tam więcej nie pójdę.

Gryz ze złością popatrzył na jabłko, które trzymał Hamish.

- Mogę się założyć, że nigdy nawet próchnicy nie miałeś!

- Nie – przyznał Hamish obojętnie.

- Ty naprawdę jesteś kosmitą!

Hamish wstał ze schodów, Gryz poszedł w jego ślady.

- Umiesz rzucać klątwy? Nie, naprawdę, powiedz... Hej, Ham!

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

- Wszyscy cię tak nazywają.

Hamish odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć Gryzowi w twarz.

- A ty byś chciał być tacy jak wszyscy?

Gryz pomyślał chwilę i wzruszył ramionami.

- Tak. Chciałbym. A ty chcesz się wiecznie popisywać!

- Nie popisuję się.

- Popisujesz!

- Nie popisuję.

Po lekcjach Hamish jakiś czas przesiedział w pracowni chemicznej dla starszych klas. Ukradł sprzątaczce zapasowe klucze już miesiąc temu i od tej pory czasami korzystał ze szkolnego wyposażenia. Jednak dzisiaj nawet doświadczenia go nie mogły pocieszyć. Miał nadzieję, że większość uczniów rozeszła się do domów i nikt nie będzie za nim szedł. Zresztą Hamish, gdyby miał wybierać, wolałby spędzić cały dzień ze swoimi okropnymi kolegami z klasy, niż iść na kolejną kontrolę do kliniki.

Kiedy w końcu wyszedł ze szkoły, Gryz siedział na ganku.

- Nie, popisujesz się – powiedział, a Hamish mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Co tu tak siedzisz?

- Zawsze wychodzę później. Tak jest lepiej, wiesz o czym mówię? – Gryz patrzył znacząco i Hamishowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Gryz od razu wszystko zrozumiał i to zrozumiał źle: że niby Hamish tchórzy i dlatego czekał, aż wszyscy odejdą.

Nie mówiąc ani słowa, Hamish poszedł do domu. Gryz polazł za nim. Chyba już naprawdę nie miał nic do roboty.

- Słuchaj, a ten facet – no ten z kręconymi włosami – kto to był? Tacy jesteście podobni, że ja nie mogę! Hej, Ham! Nie słyszysz? Poczekaj trochę, Ham. Hamish!

„Autobus – pomyślał Hamish. – Pojadę autobusem". Gryz chyba nie ma pieniędzy na bilet. Może tak się pozbędzie tego typa. Hamish usiadł na wilgotnej ławce. Dokoła było pusto. Widocznie autobus odjechał dopiero co. Gryz przysiadł obok.

- Czego ty ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał Hamish. Gryz wzruszył ramionami. Podłubał w zębach, próbując trochę oczyścić klamry, a potem w zadumie popatrzył na swoje palce.

- To chyba szpinak, ale nie jestem pewny. – Odwrócił się do Hamisha i dodał posępnie: - Może po prostu jestem ciekawy?

- Co do szpinaku?

- Nie, ciebie. Może po prostu chcę się zaprzyjaźnić.

Hamish wytrzeszczył oczy. To był najbardziej nieśmieszny dowcip ze wszystkich, jakie słyszał kiedykolwiek. Gwarantowany sukces. Hamish miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale przypomniał sobie o ręce i odłamanym palcu. Przeraził się – i to było jeszcze mało powiedziane.

Unosząc oczy ku niebu, zawołał:

- Poważnie?! On?! To najlepsze, na co cię stać, ręko?!

Odpowiedzi nie było, tylko Gryz postukał się palcem w skroń.

- Hej, patrzcie! Dwa mutanty! – wrzasnął ktoś i Gryz wcisnął głowę w ramiona. Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy stało kilku chłopców z ich klasy. Jednego Hamish nawet znał z imienia: Robert. Najszybciej ze wszystkich biegał na wuefie. Nawet brał udział w międzyszkolnym maratonie, ale zajął tylko drugie miejsce. Hamish uważał, że to hańba, ale panna Clover bardzo Roberta chwaliła i powiedziała, że był jak rycerz – bronił honoru szkoły. Panna Clover lubiła głupie romantyczne metafory.

- Co, Gryz?! Znalazłeś sobie chłopaka? – wrzasnął Robert, szczerząc zęby. Inni chłopcy za jego plecami zarechotali, któryś zaczął wykonywać dziwne ruchy, jakby jeździł na nartach.

- Fajnie się całować z takim złomem? Hej, Ham, języka ci nie odgryzł? Jak się będziesz teraz wymądrzał w klasie?

- Wynocha! – ryknął Gryz, podrywając się. – To nie jest mój chłopak!

- Gryz i Ham na drzewie siedzieli, machali nogami i głośno pierdzieli! – zaśpiewali chłopcy niezgodnym chórem, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Sami jesteście pedały! – odpowiedział Gryz ze złością. – I pierdy śmierdzące! Wszarze parszywe!

- Zaraz oberwiesz!

Ale jako że między nimi była droga szybkiego ruchu, wszystko kończyło się tylko na słowach. Hamishowi szybko się znudziło to przedstawienie. Wstał z ławki i poszedł w stronę domu. Gryz dogonił go, zły i zasapany.

- Czemu byłeś cicho? Mogłeś coś odpowiedzieć.

- Po co? – Hamish wzruszył ramionami. – Strata czasu.

Gryz został z tyłu i Hamish obejrzał się przez ramię. Na nieładnej, bladej twarzy Gryza malowało się zdziwienie.

- Tchórzysz!

- Po prostu nie chcę tracić na nich czasu i nerwów – wyjaśnił Hamish spokojnie. Było mu wszystko jedno, co Gryz sobie pomyśli.

- Jeśli się nie postawisz, to nigdy się od ciebie nie odczepią.

- Podstawówka nie jest wieczna. Zresztą może w przyszłym roku przeniosą mnie do innej szkoły.

- I myślisz, że tam będzie lepiej?

- A ty myślisz, że będzie lepiej, jak ci zdejmą klamry?

Gryz żachnął się i Hamish zrozumiał, że tak. On naprawdę tak myślał.

- No i głupio.

Hamish odwrócił się i pomaszerował przed siebie. Nie miał zamiaru tracić czasu, ani sekundy, na wszelkie bezużyteczne rzeczy i bezużytecznych ludzi.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, taty nie było. Sherlock był zatopiony w jakiejś sprawie: wyciągał z żółtych teczek fotografie, obracał je tak i siak, rozkładał na podłodze. Hamish chciał się przyłączyć, ale przypomniał sobie o zakazie Johna. W milczeniu poszedł do swojego pokoju i padł na łóżko twarzą w dół. Leżał tak i analizował wydarzenia. Ręka jednak przysłała mu przyjaciela, ale wybrała nie najlepszy wariant. A jaki byłby lepszy? Hamish zamyślił się. Którego z zasiedlających szkołę homo debilicus mógłby znieść? Może Marthę Huster? Cały czas była taka cicha i niezauważalna, że nawet nauczyciele zapominali o niej, kiedy odpytywali w kolejności alfabetycznej. I ona też opuściła ten dzień, kiedy do szkoły przyszedł fotograf.

Ale to Gryz, a nie Martha, zaproponował mu swoją przyjaźń. Oczywiście nigdy by tego nie zrobił, gdyby nie czary. Jednak potem nazwał Hamisha tchórzem, co świadczy o złym stosunku. Zdaje się, że tym razem też nie zadziałało. Hamish znów wszystko zepsuł. Biedny tata.

A gdzie on jest, nawiasem mówiąc? Hamish spojrzał na zegar słoneczny, który niedawno zmajstrował. Nie był zbyt dokładny z powodu cienia dachu sąsiedniego domu, ale dawał jakieś pojęcie o przybliżonej godzinie. Jeśli mieli iść do kliniki, to tata już powinien zapędzać Hamisha do łazienki, żeby się umył za uszami i próbował przyczesać włosy. Jednak w domu było cicho, tylko od czasu do czasu rozlegało się niewyraźne mamrotanie Sherlocka.

Ledwo Hamish pomyślał, że tym razem okropna wizyta go ominie, kiedy drzwi się otwarły i do pokoju zajrzał Sherlock. Miał na sobie solidny ciemny garnitur i błyszczące buty. Nawet się uczesał.

- Zbieraj się szybko – rozkazał. – Jedziemy do kliniki.

- Ale...

- John dzwonił, że nie może wyjść z pracy. Jego zmienniczka spadła ze schodów i złamała nogę. Idiotka.

W taksówce milczeli, patrząc każdy w swoje okno. Hamish zamanifestował protest, nie umywszy się za uszami, ale Sherlockowi było wszystko jedno. Pisał sms-y i był zatopiony w jakichś swoich myślach.

Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się na dużym pustym parkingu, obaj z Sherlockiem synchronicznie wysiedli i poszli w kierunku rozległego, niskiego budynku kliniki. Hamish wziął Sherlocka za rękę, chociaż to było zupełnie nie cool. Ale tata zawsze trzymał go za rękę, kiedy tu przyjeżdżali. To było jak obietnica: „Jestem z tobą, nie zostawię cię". To było rzeczywiście niezbędne. Sherlock niczego nie powiedział i nie wyrwał ręki, więc Hamish ściskał jego długie palce, póki nie dotarli do gabinetu doktora Heartlessa.

- Ależ to cudownie! Cudownie! Oczom nie wierzę! – zawołał doktor, kiedy ich zobaczył. Wyglądał tak, jakby Hamish właśnie podał mu zwycięskie liczby w loterii. Chociaż w sumie Hamish nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Doktor wpadł w zachwyt z powodu Sherlocka. Obszedł go dokoła, jak jakiś eksponat wystawowy i chyba nawet chciał pomacać, ale powstrzymał się, złowiwszy ciężkie spojrzenie Sherlocka. – Pierwotne źródło! Co za szczęście! Potrzebuję kilku analiz, sir, pan przecież nie odmówi...?

Kiedy doktor gdakał nad Sherlockiem, Hamisha zabrała pielęgniarka. Jak zwykle musiał się przebrać w szpitalną koszulę, zważono go i zmierzono wzrost, pobrano krew i kazano nasikać do słoiczka. Potem Hamish otworzył usta, żeby mogli pobrać wymaz. Pokornie znosił to wszystko, starając się nie dygotać zbyt wyraźnie. W szpitalu było ciepło, jasno świeciły lampy, wszędzie były miękkie kanapy i kwiaty w doniczkach, a pielęgniarki zawsze wyglądały miło i przyjaźnie, jednak obracały i wyginały Hamisha we wszystkie strony tak, jakby nie był człowiekiem, tylko jakąś bezrozumną rzeczą. Kiedy pielęgniarka posadziła go na wysokiej kozetce, żeby zmierzyć mu ciśnienie, Hamish przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy dzień w klinice. Wtedy też siedział na kozetce i wszedł tata. Hamish wówczas jeszcze nie wiedział, że to tata i wziął go za jeszcze jednego lekarza. Pamiętał to wszystko szczegółowo – to było przecież jego pierwsze wspomnienie. Zresztą było jeszcze coś wcześniej: Hamish dokądś płynął, czy może wieźli go na wózku, całe ciało go bolało i było bezwładne, i bardzo się bał. To wspomnienie było poszarpane i mętne, jak owinięte celofanem.

Kiedy badania zostały skończone i Hamish mógł się ubrać, przyszedł doktor.

- No to jak wygląda moja sytuacja? – spytał Hamish.

Zwykle tak pytał tata, tylko mówił: „nasza sytuacja". Stał też obok podczas badania i przerzucał się z personelem zawodowymi dowcipami, przypominając, że kiedyś też był prawdziwym lekarzem. Z tatą to wszystko było łatwiej znieść, ale tym razem musiał zostać w tej swojej głupiej pracy.

I tak jak zawsze, doktor powiedział coś pocieszającego. Zawsze okłamywał Hamisha, a potem rozmawiali z tatą sam na sam. Hamish stwierdził, że ma dość fałszywych pocieszanek. Nie chciał wiedzieć, ile czasu mu zostało. Ostatecznie stworzono go tylko dla Johna, żeby łatwiej zniósł żałobę. Teraz Sherlock wrócił i zadba o tatę, nawet jeśli Hamish nie odpracuje pieniędzy, które za niego zapłacono.

Hamish skrzywił się i przeniósł wzrok z doktora Heartlessa na Sherlocka, stojącego obok. Jego nie ubrali w szpitalną koszulę, ale musiał zdjąć marynarkę. Podwinął rękawy koszuli, a w zgięciu łokcia miał maleńką plamkę: pobierali mu krew. Sherlock był bardzo blady i wyglądał, jakby lada chwila miał zwymiotować. Chyba też nie lubił szpitala.

- Teraz kiedy mamy do dyspozycji pierwotny materiał – doktor wskazał na Sherlocka – łatwiej rozwiążemy twój problem, Hamish. Spodziewam się znacznej poprawy!

Hamish pokiwał głową. Jeśli doktor chce w to wierzyć, to czemu nie?

- Zamierzam przeprowadzić nowe badania i wygodniej będzie pozostawić cię w klinice. Na jakiś czas – dodał doktor szybko, widząc minę chłopca. – Na tydzień, może nieco dłużej, nie denerwuj się tak. Mamy dla ciebie wygodny pokój.

Hamishowi odebrało mowę. Nie mógł nawet oddychać, nie mógł się poruszyć. Taty nie ma, nikt mu nie pomoże. Taty nie ma, nie weźmie Hamisha za rękę i nie zabierze stąd. Tata, tata, tatuś...

- Absolutnie wykluczone! – zabrzmiał ostry głos i Hamish rzucił się do Sherlocka. Ten ścisnął go za ramiona i odsunął do tyłu, jakby zasłaniał przed niebezpieczeństwem. – On nie zostanie.

- Proszę być rozsądnym! Tak, chłopiec się boi, ale to przecież na krótki czas! I pomoże nam rozwiązać problem przyspieszonego dorastania. W klinice nikt go nie skrzywdzi.

- Możecie prowadzić badania nad krwią i śliną bez udziału Hamisha. Wróci za dwa tygodnie, tak jak było umówione. I mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu będziecie mieć jakieś wyniki, inaczej nagroda, jaką otrzymaliście w zeszłym miesiącu, okaże się jedynie pomyłką komisji.

- Tak, ale będziemy mieli możliwość przeprowadzenia nowych badań, jeśli Hamish zostanie. Sprawdzimy pracę jego mózgu w czasie snu, i jak ciało reaguje na obciążenia. Już dawno chciałem to zrobić...

- A John już dawno temu odmówił.

- Teraz, kiedy mamy próbki od pana, łatwiej nam będzie posuwać się naprzód. Potrzebne są nowe dane, a to znaczy, że potrzebny jest Hamish. My to robimy dla niego, nie rozumie pan tego? Jeśli nie ufa pan personelowi kliniki, może pan tutaj zostać, tak będzie nawet lepiej. Tak, na pewno!

- Idziemy – rzucił krótko Sherlock i pospieszył do wyjścia. Hamish pokłusował za nim, starając się nadążyć. Praktycznie uciekli z kliniki, wskoczyli do pierwszej taksówki, jaka się trafiła i Sherlock prędko podał adres kierowcy. Hamish drżał całą drogę i poczuł się bezpieczny dopiero kiedy dotarli do domu, na Baker Street. Przywitał ich zapach cynamonu i wanilii. Pani Hudson tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu zaprosiła ich, żeby spróbowali jej nowych ciastek. Usadowili się w ciasnej kuchni i przy muzyce z radia zaczęli chrupać złociste kwadraty i półksiężyce, jeszcze gorące, prosto z piekarnika. Pani Hudson rozlała herbatę do dużych filiżanek. Wytarła ręce, ubrudzone mąką. Sherlock oznajmił, że ciasteczka nienajgorsze, choć za dużo w nich cynamonu, za co dostał lekkiego klapsa w kark.

- A co ty powiesz, młody człowieku? – zapytała pani Hudson groźnie i Hamish w milczeniu pokazał kciuk, a ona rozpłynęła się w uśmiechu. Sherlock kopnął go pod stołem, oburzony zdradą: oczywiście, że cynamonu było za dużo.

Hamish nagle poczuł, jak lekko mu się oddycha.

Trzecie piętro, nowe budownictwo, kondominium dla samotnych. Umeblowany pokój za skromną opłatą, zbyt wielu sąsiadów, którzy nie znają się nawzajem. (Pani Hudson by tu nie przeżyła). Napis na ścianie koło schodów przeciwpożarowych: „Kto weźmie moje papierosy łapy pourywam" – błąd interpunkcyjny, typowe. Drugi napis piętro wyżej: „Tom Spots – dziwkarz!". (Zapewne to prawda).

Sherlock zatrzymał się przed szarymi drzwiami z metalowym numerem 219. Lokatorka: kobieta, trzydzieści sześć – trzydzieści osiem lat, wyższe wykształcenie, rude włosy (farbuje na kasztanowo). Bez domowych zwierząt (zabronione), bez stałego partnera, bez złych nawyków (rzuciła palenie; Sherlock też rzucił, ale nikogo to nie obchodzi). Była zamężna, owdowiała dziesięć lat temu. Dzieci nie ma. Mogłaby być dobrą matką (niezrealizowana miłość, pragnienie być potrzebną, odpowiedzialność i cierpliwość – wybór pracy w pełni oczywisty).

Sherlock zastukał. Po minucie drzwi się otworzyły i John popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem (ale już po sekundzie ze złością).

- Co ty tu robisz?

- Musimy iść.

Wyraz niepokoju na twarzy.

- Hamish? Coś się stało Hamishowi?

- Nie. Jest u Mycrofta, tak jak powinien.

- A... – Ulga. Zmęczenie. John potarł czoło i Sherlock przygryzł dolną wargę. Zawsze tylko Hamish. Hamish jest centrum wszechświata Johna, jego Słońcem, wokół którego krążą planety (musiał to zachować na twardym dysku, żeby uniknąć kpin). Hamish został stworzony, by zastąpić Johnowi Sherlocka. Ulepszona wersja Sherlocka Holmesa. John go kocha, mówił to otwartym tekstem, Sherlockowi – nigdy. („Byłeś najlepszym... Najlepszym człowiekiem, jakiego spotkałem").

- Będziesz tak sterczeć na progu i milczeć? Co to w ogóle znaczy? – nachmurzył się John. Z głębi mieszkania dobiegł kobiecy głos: „John, kto to?". (Złamana noga, trudności z przemieszczaniem się, trzeba posyłać gościa, by otworzył drzwi).

- To do mnie! – krzyknął John przez ramię, a potem znów skierował wzrok na Sherlocka. – Jak mnie znalazłeś? Śledziłeś mnie?

- Nie. – Kłamstwo. – Jesteś mi potrzebny, John. – Na jego twarzy odmalował się dziwny wyraz, Sherlock próbował zrozumieć, w czym rzecz, ale nie było czasu na rozmyślania. – Nowa sprawa. Zamierzam złapać tego rozpruwacza, zanim Lestrade do końca posiwieje. (Za późno, inspektor jest siwy w 98 %, ostatnio chowa w szufladzie farbę do włosów, ale jeszcze nie zdecydował się jej użyć).

- Jestem trochę zajęty. – John machnął kciukiem za plecy, w wąski korytarzyk. Czemu marnuje swój weekend na obcych ludzi? Czyżby ta idiotka nie była w stanie sama o siebie zadbać? Gips to nie wyrok śmierci, więc dlaczego udaje bezsilną? Elementarne. John, jesteś tak naiwny i przewidywalny, że nawet ludzie o przeciętnych umysłach mogą tobą manipulować!

- A w ogóle, to mogłeś napisać sms, jak zwykle – ciągnął John. – Nie musiałeś tutaj przychodzić.

- Nie pamiętam, gdzie jest mój telefon. – Prawda. John w milczeniu zrobił krok naprzód, włożył rękę do kieszeni jego płaszcza, jego oddech zamarł, jakby bał się natknąć na myszołapkę (trick z filmów animowanych, przeważnie produkcji Warner Brothers). – Masz.

- Zadziwiające, jak to ci się udaje za każdym razem. – Odrobinę pochlebstwa John zawsze lubił. Prawidłowo: uśmiecha się, ale nie łaskawie, tylko drwiąco.

- Lata praktyki.

„Jooohn?" – rozległo się z głębi mieszkania, prawdopodobnie z kuchni. Sherlock miał nadzieję, że z kuchni, a nie z sypialni. Ta kobieta nie była chyba aż tak bezczelna, żeby udawać, że nie jest w stanie opuścić łóżka?

- Muszę iść.

- Tak. Ze mną. To pilne, John.

- U ciebie wszystko jest pilne. A co z moim życiem osobistym?

Czy on powiedział: życie osobiste?!

- Nie u mnie, tylko u rozpruwacza. I małych, ładniutkich dziewczynek, które on zabije.

John sposępniał, w jego oczach zabłysło poczucie winy. Najważniejsze to nie naciskać zbyt mocno. Sherlock nie chciał, żeby John czuł się zaniepokojony i przymuszony – zero zabawy. Sherlock już od dawna planował urządzić weekend z pościgami, strzelaniną i jakimś psychopatą – wszytko jak się należy. Jednak nie trafiała się żadna odpowiednia sprawa. A tu proszę, nadarzyła się okazja rozerwać się, jak za starych dobrych czasów.

- Poszedłbym sam, ale prosiłeś, żebym za bardzo nie ryzykował. – „Widzisz, jaki jestem posłuszny?" zabrzmiało między wierszami. – Bandyta jest nieprzewidywalny i świetnie operuje nożem. Przyda się twoje wojskowe przeszkolenie. – Mój lekarz, mój bloger, mój żołnierz. Mój John. – Mam teorię, gdzie on się może ukrywać. Ale nie na tyle pewną, żeby wysyłać tam oddział policji. – Można by pomyśleć, że Sherlock oddałby takiego pięknego mordercę policji ot tak, nie pobawiwszy się z nim przedtem!

- Trzeba sprawdzić to osobiście – kusił Sherlock. John wydawał się zaintrygowany. Walczyły w nim odpowiedzialność (kobieta potrzebuje jego pomocy, a do tego uprzejmość zabrania tak nagle kończyć wizytę i uciekać) i pragnienie („Może być niebezpiecznie"). Sherlock czekał, starając się nie uśmiechać triumfalnie. Znał Johna. Wiedział, że co zwycięży.

- Wezmę tylko kurtkę – wymamrotał John, zamykając drzwi i zostawiając Sherlocka na korytarzu. Trzeba było poczekać kilka minut. John coś tam łgał swojej koleżance, usprawiedliwiał się niezgrabnie, prędko ubierając. Sherlock ledwo mógł ustać w miejscu. Coś niesamowitego! Nowa sprawa, cztery ofiary i sprzeczne zeznania świadków! I John obok, razem z nim, burczy, że nie zdążyli zajechać do domu po pistolet...

Śledztwo wyszło cudowne. Trzeba było biegać (John rzucił się na przełaj tuz przed maską samochodu i mało nie wpadł pod koła), rozmawiać z podejrzanymi-świadkami (Sherlock doprowadził pewną damę do łez, a John ofukał go jak za najlepszych czasów), urządzić zasadzkę i znów biegać (wpierw za psychopatą, a potem przed nim). Sherlock omal nie oberwał w brzuch wielkim rzeźnickim nożem, kiedy szarpał się z rozpruwaczem, jednak John zdążył na czas. Wybił z ręki mordercy nóż, rzucił się na niego (na mordercę, nie na nóż), niczym rozwścieczone zwierzę, bił się zadziwiająco dobrze. (Leniwe wieczory na kanapie, w towarzystwie pizzy i zaokrąglony brzuszek nie wpłynęły na talenty Johna). Sherlock zapatrzył się i mało nie przegapił momentu, kiedy rozpruwacz jednak dosięgnął noża.

- Sherlock! – krzyknął John. Bandyta zdążył rozciąć mu kurtkę, nim stracił przytomność (Niewiarygodnie mocna głowa – potrzeba było aż trzech silnych ciosów). John leżał na plecach, przygnieciony przestępcą i śmiał się (nerwowo?). Sherlock też się śmiał.

Później John powiedział:

- Kiedy jestem z tobą, nigdy nie wiem, gdzie będę pod koniec dnia.

- Dzięki.

- Uznałeś to za komplement?

- Ma się rozumieć – uśmiechnął się Sherlock. Siedzieli w beczce ze śledziami, czatując na wspólników maniaka. (Nielegalny handel organami, przewidywalne i nudne, ale nie należy wymagać od życia zbyt wiele). John pachniał solą, rybą i Johnem.

- Tęskniłem za tym – wymamrotał John, próbując usadowić się wygodniej. Nadaremnie, jedynie mocniej wygiął rękę, za to jego czoło przylgnęło do policzka Sherlocka.

- Dlaczego ciągle zachowujesz się tak, jakbym dopiero co wrócił?

- Dlaczego zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś nigdy nie zniknął? – odparował John.

„Dlatego, że chcę uwierzyć, że tak było. Że nigdzie nie znikałem". Sherlock nie powiedział tego głośno, ma się rozumieć. Nie chciał wracać myślami do tego okropnego czasu, kiedy był zupełnie sam. Zamiast tego postanowił działać wprost. John często powtarzał, że normalni ludzie rozmawiają ze sobą, omawiają problemy, wyrażają pragnienia, a nie czekają, że ktoś odczyta ich myśli. „Nie wszyscy dokoła są tacy genialni, Sherlock, i nie potrafią wywnioskować wszystkiego po fałdzie na rękawie!" – mówił John. (Niedopowiedzenie stulecia, większość ludzi nie dojrzy oczywistych rzeczy, nawet jeśli im je podsunąć pod sam nos). Sherlock uznał, że moment jest odpowiedni. Przy największych nawet chęciach John nie zdołałby rzucić swojego tradycyjnego „Pójdę się przejść" i uciec. Oto dlaczego Sherlock powiedział (co okazało się trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał):

- Chcę, żebyś ty też mnie kochał, John.

Ze zdenerwowania (głupia emocjonalna niestabilność!) wyraził się niezupełnie precyzyjnie. „Chcę, żebyś kochał także mnie" – tak powinien się wyrazić, przyznając Johnowi prawo do kochania również Hamisha i innych ludzi, skoro tego chce. Sherlocka nazywano egoista tysiące razy (w zasadzie zgodnie z prawdą), ale tak naprawdę nie chciał znów aż tak wiele: tylko aby miłości Johna starczyło również dla niego.

- Chcę, żebyś mnie kochał – oznajmił Sherlock poważnie. Zmieszany John umilkł na dłuższą chwilę, a potem zakpił:

- Tu i teraz? – Wyciągnął zakleszczone między ich ciałami rybie zwłoki. – Sądzę, że to nie jest najlepsza pora.

Sherlock zamierzał odpowiedzieć, ale właśnie wtedy pojawili się przestępcy, a potem nie było już kiedy.

Wrócili do domu już w nocy, załatwiwszy sprawy z policją (głupie przepisy). Obaj śmierdzieli, więc żaden taksówkarz nie zgodził się ich zabrać, a metro już nie jeździło. Kilka minut czekali na autobus, ale potem postanowili iść pieszo. Szli ciemnymi londyńskimi ulicami zmęczeni, brudni i szczęśliwi. John zdjął łuskę z ramienia Sherlocka. Sherlock oddał mu swój płaszcz, gdyż kurtka Johna do niczego się już nie nadawała: z rozcięcia wyłaził poliester i John upodobnił się do wypatroszonego pluszaka. (W dzieciństwie Sherlock postąpił tak z misiem Mycrofta).

- To była fajna randka – powiedział John, kiedy dochodzili do domu. W odpowiedzi na nierozumiejące spojrzenie Sherlocka dodał: - Randka jest wtedy, kiedy ludzie spędzają razem czas, bawią się, chodzą gdzieś. Nie jesteśmy zbyt standardowi, więc raczej głupio byłoby oczekiwać od ciebie czegoś zwyczajnego, prawda?

- Chcesz, żebym cię zaprosił do kina? – spytał Sherlock bojaźliwie, ale John się roześmiał.

- Nie. Obejdziemy się bez tego.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Hamish jeszcze nie spał. Odrabiał lekcje, rozłożywszy się na dywanie w salonie. Mycroft leżał na kanapie z książką. Wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie na takie rzeczy: Sherlock zadbał o to, żeby Mycroft nie czuł się na Baker Street jak w domu, a John go rozpuścił. Zamieniwszy kilka zdań z Johnem, Mycroft ruszył do domu. Sherlock zagrodził mu drogę, ale Mycroft szturchnął go parasolem i w milczeniu przecisnął się obok. Uparty idiota.

John zapędził Hamish a do spania. Usypiał go jak małe dziecko: siedział obok łóżka i opowiadał bajki. Co za brednie! Sherlockowi nigdy nikt nie opowiadał bajek, nawet jak był młodszy od Hamisha. Już wiadomo czemu chłopakowi roją się w głowie te wszystkie fantazje. Przypomniawszy sobie, że miał zbadać czarodziejską rękę, Sherlock wziął prysznic i położył się do łóżka. Leżał w ciemności, próbując dosłyszeć z dołu stłumiony, spokojny głos Johna. Bajka. Nie odmówiłby. Wystarczyłoby nawet, żeby John zwyczajnie posiedział obok, póki nie zaśnie.

Może wtedy udałoby mu się przespać choć jedną noc bez koszmarów.


	7. Rozdział 7 Prawdopodobieństwa

**Rozdział 7**

**Prawdopodobieństwa**

John nie miał na nic czasu. Z powodu wypadku Mary, jego zmienniczki, musiał pracować również w weekendy. Harry dręczyła go telefonami, domagając się, żeby brał udział w przygotowaniach do wesela, ale cały wolny czas John poświęcał Becky. Przygotowywali konkurs projektów naukowych, a czasem zwyczajnie rozmawiali o tym i owym. Jednak prawie zawsze coś się działo w domu – to Hamish napisał sms, to znów Sherlock dzwonił i żądał, żeby natychmiast wracać – i John zaczął podejrzewać spisek. Był jednak zbyt zmęczony, żeby się z tym uporać. Ledwo starczało mu sił na wieczorne posiedzenia przed telewizorem. Hamish sadowił się po lewej stronie, ze swoim świętym zeszytem albo jakimś solidnym tomem z zakresu psychologii. Sherlock łaził kilka minut po mieszkaniu, a potem poddawał się i siadał po prawej, opierając kędzierzawą głowę na Johnowym ramieniu i mamrocząc mu do ucha złośliwe komentarze odnośnie akcji na ekranie. John prawie zawsze tam zasypiał, ukołysany ciepłem i gadaniem telewizora. Przez sen czuł, jak go układają na kanapie, okrywają kocem. Czasami słyszał, jak Sherlock i Hamish spierają się o coś szeptem, mruczał niewyraźnie i wszystko cichło.

John nie miał teraz czasu zajmować się Hamishem. Nawet nie przygotowywał mu śniadań. Doktor Heartless zapraszał go do kliniki na rozmowę, ale John oddzwonił i wyjaśnił, że na razie nie może przyjechać. W każdym razie nowiny były krzepiące: przyspieszony wzrost Hamisha już prawie się unormował. Zabłysła nadzieja, że nie trzeba będzie zmieniać szkoły.

Hamish przygotowywał coś na konkurs. Przenośną radiostację, czy coś w tym stylu. John nie wnikał, ale pochwalił, za to Sherlock naturalnie zachował się po świńsku.

- To wszystko, na co cię stać? – zapytał wzgardliwie. John był zszokowany. Oczywiście, wiedział, że Sherlock jest daleki od pojęcia „taktu" i nie ma litości ani dla zwierząt, ani dla starców, a wobec dzieci jest obojętny, jednak dziecięca twórczość to przecież całkiem inna kategoria! Nawet jeśli to gryzmoły na arkuszu papieru albo perpetuum mobile ze szczotki do zębów i gumki recepturki, reakcją powinien być zachwyt, w każdym wypadku.

- On się nawet nie stara – parsknął Sherlock. – Pamiętam siebie w jego wieku. Stać go na więcej.

- Nie mam zamiaru tracić na to czasu – burknął Hamish. – A w ogóle to lepiej się nie wychylać.

- „Lepiej się nie wychylać"?! – powtórzył Sherlock gniewnie i zwrócił się do Johna: - Jesteś pewien, że użyłeś mojego DNA?

- Och, zamknij się – warknął Hamish i poszedł do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Wówczas John postanowił, że nie będzie się do tego mieszał. Niech ci dwaj sami załatwią sprawę między sobą. Nie chciał się kłócić z Sherlockiem o głupstwa. Możliwe, że ten miał rację, Hamisha było stać na więcej, a ograniczać się z powodu strachu przed wyśmianiem jest głupio. Jednak John rozumiał ten strach i uważał go za całkiem naturalny. Sam nigdy nie był w szkole wyrzutkiem, ale musiał występować w szkolnej orkiestrze (ojciec chciał, żeby syn grał na klarnecie) i za każdym razem przeżywał męki, bojąc się, że będzie fałszował, a wszyscy go wyśmieją.

Pokłócili się z Sherlockiem po tygodniu. To był potworny dzień. Kiedy John był w pracy, zadzwoniła panna Clover. Powiedziała, że Hamish stracił przytomność na lekcji. W gabinecie lekarskim okazało się, że zemdlał z głodu. To była ostatnia kropla. Problemy Hamisha z dostosowaniem się do szkolnych prawideł, spotkania z psychologiem, uwagi od praktycznie wszystkich nauczycieli – ostatecznie dyrektor postanowił zadzwonić do opieki społecznej. Jej pracownika można się spodziewać na Baker Street dzisiaj.

Johna bardziej obchodziło to, że Hamish zemdlał z głodu, niż to co ów pracownik może zobaczyć w ich mieszkaniu. Choć to też go niepokoiło. Zdołał się zwolnić z pracy i pognał do domu. Było za późno: wysoka kobieta w urzędowej garsonce stała przed lodówką i oglądała jej zawartość.

- Już wiadomo, czemu chłopiec odmawiał jedzenia – mruknęła, patrząc na próbki, które Sherlock przechowywał obok jajek, zmumifikowaną rękę w szufladzie z warzywami i gałkę oczną, pływającą samotnie w słoiku po dżemie.

John próbował się usprawiedliwiać, lecz nadaremno. Sherlock, siedzący z nogami na fotelu i dręczący skrzypce, raczej nie pomagał w poprawianiu złego wrażenia. John musiał wyjaśniać, kto to jest i dlaczego mieszkają razem. Potem gorączkowo się zastanawiał, co by skłamać na temat gigantycznego pentagramu na podłodze w pokoju Hamisha – jak się okazało, ten go nie zmył, a tylko przykrył dywanem.

W ogóle było tam wiele ciekawych rzeczy. Ptasie skrzydło, cuchnące i obskubane, w szufladzie szafki nocnej. Grudki podejrzanego białego proszku na parapecie – John był pewien, że to pozostałości po jakimś eksperymencie chemicznym, ale kobieta wzięła próbkę do analizy. Wyglądała bardzo surowo, a jej twarz pochmurniała z każdą sekundą. Kiedy podniosła materac, posypały się stamtąd jakieś karteczki. Hamish, czający się przy drzwiach, pisnął zdławionym głosem i John zrozumiał, że jest źle.

- Co to jest? – zapytał, podnosząc jedną z kartek.

- Powiadomienia o szkolnej karze. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałam ich w takiej ilości – odparła kobieta. – Żadne nie jest podpisane.

- Ja nie...

- Pan nie – przerwała mu, patrząc na Johna z potępieniem. – Całkowicie jasne, że pan – nie.

John obawiał się, że zechce zajrzeć do pokoju Sherlocka – strach pomyśleć, co tam mogłaby znaleźć. Jednak kobieta chciała wpierw porozmawiać z Hamishem na osobności, a potem skontaktować się z opieką społeczną. Próbowała wyprosić Johna z pokoju, ale on wczepił się w ramiona Hamisha, czując jak wypełnia go lodowate przerażenie. Co począć, jeśli władze odbiorą mu dziecko? Jest marnym ojcem, ale przecież stara się ze wszystkich sił! Jak miałby żyć bez Hamisha? I jak Hamish poradzi sobie bez niego?

W tejże chwili do pokoju wdarł się Sherlock i w milczeniu wręczył kobiecie plik kartek. John natychmiast je rozpoznał: kontrakt z kliniki klonowania, z dołączonym rachunkiem i innymi ważnymi dokumentami. Im dłużej kobieta czytała, tym wyżej unosiły się jej cienkie, wyskubane brwi. W końcu zwróciła papiery Sherlockowi. Popatrzyła na Hamisha z osobliwą, pełną rezerwy ciekawością, po czym przeprosiła Johna i oznajmiła, że nie widzi potrzeby przedłużania wizyty. Johnowi zrobiło się niedobrze od tych słów. Czyli skoro Hamish jest takim _szczególnym_ chłopcem, nie potrzebuje ochrony ani pomocy!

Kiedy pracownica opieki wyszła, John rzucił się na Sherlocka.

- Dlaczego grzebiesz w moich rzeczach? Kto cię prosił? Wszystko bym załatwił! Nie powinieneś był jej tego pokazywać!

W pierwszej chwili Sherlock osłupiał ze zdumienia, a potem się obraził.

- Chciałem pomóc! Ignorowanie tego dokumentu jest z twojej strony głupotą. Bez niego nie zdołałbyś jej wyrzucić.

- Poradzilibyśmy sobie bez ciebie!

- Popatrz na niego! – Sherlock wskazał na Hamisha, którego John wciąż jeszcze przyciskał do siebie. – Patrz, jaki jest przerażony! Uparłeś się udawać normalną rodzinę, nawet jeśli przez to mogli go zabrać?!

John jeszcze mocniej przytulił Hamisha.

- My jesteśmy normalną rodziną! Nie rozumiem, czemu tak lubisz zaznaczać, że jest odwrotnie.

- A ja nie rozumiem, czemu się tak tego wstydzisz. – Sherlock potrząsnął dokumentami. – Jakby w tym było coś wstydliwego albo złego. On jest klonem, uświadom sobie to nareszcie i przestań go przerabiać w kogoś innego.

John skamieniał z wściekłości. Chciał Sherlocka uderzyć, chciał mu zamknąć pięścią tę cholerną gębę. Miał ochotę zatkać Hamishowi uszy, zetrzeć z jego pamięci wszystko, co tu zostało powiedziane. Jego palce tak mocno wpiły się w ramiona chłopca, że ten wymamrotał:

- Boli! – i wyswobodził się z objęć. Siadł na łóżku, starając się na nikogo nie patrzeć. Przygarbiona chuda figurka. John wyciągnął ręce, chcąc go pocieszyć, ale Hamish odsunął się gwałtownie. John odwrócił się do Sherlocka, by napotkać jasne, przenikliwe spojrzenie.

- Nie chcę cię widzieć – powiedział John cicho. A potem dodał już normalnym tonem: - Muszę się przejść.

Długo wałęsał się po ulicach, aż ostatecznie zziąbł. Nogi same zaniosły go w rejon bloków. No cóż, tym lepiej. Zaszedł do sklepu, kupił słodyczy i wybrał się z wizytą do Mary.

Sherlock męczył go aluzjami. Kilka dni temu przydarzyła się im rozmowa na temat kobiet w życiu Johna.

- W ciągu trzech tygodni byłeś na czterech randkach z czterema różnymi kobietami. To rekord – oświadczył Sherlock kpiąco, ale z jakąś dziwną intonacją, której John nie potrafił zinterpretować.

- Po pierwsze, tylko na trzech... – zaczął John, a Sherlock natychmiast mu przerwał:

- Wiedziałem, że Molly nie uważasz za kobietę.

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że właśnie jej nie policzyłem? – zmieszał się John. Sherlock tylko uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, jak zawsze kiedy chciał powiedzieć: „Widzę na wylot twój mały nudny mózg".

Johnowi nie chciało się wyjaśniać, że to nie były randki.

Molly to po prostu przyjaciółka – dziwnie się zachowywała ostatnimi czasy. Zdawało się, że unika Johna i nawet boi się zostać z nim sam na sam. John uznał, że Sherlock maczał w tym palce.

Lisa Clover okazała się dobrym człowiekiem i bardzo Johnowi pomogła, zwyczajnie go wysłuchawszy. Ale raczej nie ośmieliłby się nawiązać romansu z nauczycielką Hamisha. Zostało mu jeszcze trochę zdrowego rozsądku, piękne dzięki.

Becky wciąż jeszcze kochała byłego męża. To było oczywiste. Wystarczyło posłuchać, jak (i jak często) o nim mówi. Im więcej czasu John z nią spędzał, tym częściej miał ochotę powiedzieć: „Nie zajmuj się głupstwami! Po prostu daj mu jeszcze jedną szansę. Ostatecznie każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę, nawet człowiek, który przez kilka lat udawał martwego".

Z Mary było inaczej. Żadne z nich nie zapomniało tamtego niezręcznego pocałunku. Co Johna wtedy napadło? Zwykle nie całował ledwo znanych koleżanek, nawet jeśli słały mu „sygnały". Ani on, ani Mary nie rozmawiali więcej o tym zajściu, ale za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykali sam na sam, powstawało między nimi swoiste napięcie. Zachwycające i krępujące, całkiem jakby John powrócił do czasów młodości, kiedy każda randka wydawała się ostatnią w jego życiu.

Czasami John patrzył na Mary i myślał, że nigdy nie mogłoby im się udać. Była szorstka i uparta, jak jego siostra, a do tego głosowała na torysów. Nie była podobna do żadnej dziewczyny, w jakiej kiedykolwiek John się zakochał – całkowicie nie w jego typie. Zbyt chuda i płaska, ruchliwa i arogancka. Dużo mówiła i wydawała się trochę lekkomyślna, ale nigdy nie mówiła o sobie. John domyślał się, że w jej przeszłości zdarzyło się coś strasznego, jednak nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali. Mary mieszkała w maleńkim mieszkanku, gdzie prawie nie było mebli. „Lubię minimalizm" – rzuciła niedbale w odpowiedzi na jego zdziwione spojrzenie, kiedy odwiedził ją po raz pierwszy. Akurat zaczęła oglądać walkę bez prawideł. Jej lewa noga prawie do pachwiny uwięziona była w ciężkim gipsie. Mary powoli zarysowywała go markerami i pozwoliła także Johnowi „zostawić ślad". Patrzyli jak muskularni mężczyźni tłuką się na ringu, a Mary chrzęściła popcornem, od czasu do czasu proponując go Johnowi. Smacznie pachniała i John czasem zerkał na jej małe, krągłe ucho, sterczące spomiędzy kasztanowych włosów. On patrzył na Mary, a Mary patrzyła w ekran, udając, że niczego nie zauważyła. Jej pełne usta lekko wyginały się w uśmiechu. U nasady jej nosa John zauważył dwa maleńkie piegi i nie wiadomo czemu to go rozczuliło. Nagle nieznośnie zachciało mu się przytulić do Mary, wziąć jej małą, niemalże dziecięcą rękę w swoje dłonie i mocno uścisnąć. Jednak w tej samej chwili, kiedy John się na to zdecydował, ktoś zaczął dobijać się do drzwi. Oczywiście Sherlock.

Tym razem nie nadciągnie i nie przeszkodzi im. John zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, zbierając się w sobie. Wiedział, czym może się zakończyć ten wieczór i chciał tego.

Mary zdziwiła się niezapowiedzianą wizytą, ale znalazła w sobie dość siły, żeby okazać radość.

- Trochę się zmęczyłam, chciałabym położyć się wcześniej. Możesz zostać, jeśli obiecasz, że nie zaczniesz sprzątać.

Dokoła były porozrzucane papiery i pudełka po pizzy, chińszczyźnie i innym jedzeniu na wynos. Mary była zmuszona przez te dni żyć w zamknięciu, gdyż z gipsem nie mogła zejść po tych okropnych schodach, a windy nie było.

Mary wstawiła czajnik i zostawiła Johna, żeby gospodarował w kuchni, a sama poszła się myć. Kiedy wróciła, miała na sobie cienki szlafrok, a jej wilgotne włosy przylegały do twarzy i szyi. Mary roztrzepała je jedną ręką, drugą przykrywając ziewające usta.

- Zaczęłam tak dużo sypiać, że niebawem zmienię się w warzywo. Po prostu nie mam nic innego do roboty. Głupio przyznać, ale tęsknię za naszymi staruszkami. Co tam u pana Sheffielda?

- Burczy, jak zwykle. Domaga się, żeby mu dali Mary, a nie jakichś łajdaków. – John wskazał na siebie i roześmiał się. Pan Sheffield był okropnym odludkiem i zaszczycał rozmową jedynie Mary, a raz nawet powiedział, że jest całkiem znośna. W ustach pana Sheffielda było to prawdziwym wyznaniem miłości.

- Opowiedz mi, co się u niego dzieje. – Mary usadowiła się na taborecie i sięgnęła po jeden z herbatników, które przyniósł John. Każdy z nich miał swoich ulubieńców w domu starców, chociaż naturalnie starali się tego nie okazywać. Starsi ludzie obrażali się i byli nie mniej zazdrośni od dzieci.

John opowiedział parę zabawnych historyjek, Mary się śmiała. Cieszyła się jego towarzystwem, a Johnowi robiło się ciepło na sercu. Starał się zabawiać ją rozmową, rozśmieszyć. Mary miała śliczny uśmiech.

W końcu herbata się skończyła. John zrozumiał, że niebawem będzie musiał odejść. Sama myśl o tym była nieznośna.

- Mogę zostać na noc? – zapytał cicho. Mary popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.

- Co się stało?

Pokręcił głową i Mary już nie zadawała pytań. Pościeliła mu na kanapie. John wziął prysznic, a potem włożył koszulkę i szerokie spodnie, które mu wyszukała Mary. Odzież była męska, co dawało do myślenia, ale John czuł, że nie ma prawa o nic pytać. Zgasił światło i legł na kanapie. Wysłał sms do Hamisha: „Kocham cię. Przepraszam za to, co się dziś wydarzyło. Dobrej nocy".

Po kilku sekundach dostał odpowiedź:

„Wróć do domu".

John wyłączył telefon i wsunął go pod poduszkę. Zamknął oczy. Jakiś czas leżał bezsennie, potem oczy zaczęły mu się kleić, aż raptem obok rozległ się hałas. John odruchowo stoczył się z kanapy, gotów na starcie z talibami, włamywaczami lub demonami wezwanymi przez Hamisha – niepotrzebne skreślić. Ale była to tylko Mary.

- Do diabła, zaraz wszystko tutaj zrujnuję tym cholerstwem – powiedziała z irytacją, opierając się na kuli. John podszedł do niej w ciemności i objął w talii, pomagając dobrnąć do kanapy. Nawet próbował wziąć ją na ręce, ale Mary klepnęła go po ramieniu.

- Masz pojęcie ile waży ten piekielny gips?

Usadowiwszy się na kanapie, zamilkli, przytuleni. Przez kilka minut było słychać tylko ciężki oddech Johna. Potem spytał:

- Czemu przyszłaś?

Mary też wyszeptała, całkiem jakby ktoś mógł ich podsłuchać:

- Nie mogłam zasnąć. Cały czas myślałam.

- O czym?

- O tobie.

W ciemności John odnalazł jej wargi. Miękkie i uparcie zaciśnięte, poddały się powoli, otworzyły pod dotknięciem języka Johna. Mary cicho zamruczała, kiedy zaczął delikatnie gładzić jej szyję.

- Proszę – szepnął John, przeczesując miękkie kosmyki palcami. Przycisnął Mary do siebie, pokrywając jej szyję i ramiona pocałunkami. Szlafrok zsunął się na kanapę, w blasku padającym od okna skóra Mary lśniła. Nie miała nic na sobie. John całował jej pierś, przylgnął wargami do sterczącego sutka i Mary westchnęła cicho. Zwykle kanciasta i niezgrabna jak wyrostek, bez ubrania wydawała się bardziej miękka, bardziej kobieca. John był podniecony tak mocno, że z trudem oddychał. Ocierał się kroczem o nagie udo Mary, tkanina spodni piżamowych nagle okazała się zbyt gruba. Mary objęła go za szyję, wsunęła palce we włosy z tyłu głowy. A kiedy John zaczął całować jej twarz, poczuł na wargach słoną wilgoć.

- Co...? – szepnął, dysząc. Mary pokręciła głową, lecz kiedy John znów ją zaczął całować, powiedziała:

- To jego ubranie. Już nim nie pachnie, ale po ciemku wydawało mi się... przez chwilę... – zamilkła, mocno zaciskając palce na ramionach Johna. Potem położyła się, pociągając Johna za sobą. Zagipsowaną nogę opuściła na podłogę, drugą zarzuciła na oparcie kanapy, dopuszczając Johna bardzo blisko. Zbyt blisko. John zajęczał. Ścisnął pierś Mary, pogładził delikatnie jej boki, pocałował miękki brzuch. Mary oddychała gwałtownie, prężąc się pod jego pieszczotami, gotowa, oczekująca. Łzy bezgłośnie toczyły się po jej policzkach. John sięgnął do tasiemki przy spodniach, zamierzając je ściągnąć, a potem westchnął przeciągle. Usiadł obejmując głowę rękami.

Skrzypnęła kanapa, Mary usiadła obok – naga i milcząca.

- Przepraszam – wykrztusił John. „Teraz na pewno pomyśli, że jestem impotentem".

- To ja przepraszam – odrzekła Mary i roześmiała się niewesoło. – Co ja wyprawiam?! Wariatka. Zwykle nie ryczę, jak chcę się pieprzyć.

Wulgarne słowo zabrzmiało, jak fałszywa nuta w partii skrzypiec. John pokiwał głową i podał Mary szlafrok. Zamiast się ubrać, wytarła nim twarz. Siąknęła nosem.

- To nie przez ciebie – powiedział John. Gorzko było mu sobie uświadomić, jak niedaleki był od prawdy. – To przeze mnie. Przez moje odchyły.

- Tak, przez ciebie, John Watson. Kto cię prosił, żebyś przychodził? Powinieneś być teraz gdzie indziej.

- Chciałaś powiedzieć; z innym człowiekiem.

- Właśnie. Tak samo jak ja.

- Mary... – zaczął John cicho, odwracając się do niej. Przyłożyła palce do jego warg.

- Posłuchaj mnie teraz. Nazywał się Andy. To znaczy naturalnie Andrew, ale nie znosił swojego imienia. W pewien sposób jesteście podobni, chociaż on miał ciemne włosy. Może to kwestia oczu. Rąk. Macie podobne ręce. Nie powinnam ci dawać jego piżamy. Nie myśl, że się pochowałam razem z nim. On by nie zrozumiał. Sypiam z mężczyznami, ale żaden z nich... Po prostu jesteś zbyt podobny do Andy'ego.

- Jak umarł? - spytał John, odkaszlnąwszy ze skrępowaniem. Nie wiedział gdzie podziać oczy. Chciał objąć Mary w geście pocieszenia, ale ona nadal była naga, a on wciąż jeszcze miał erekcję.

- Służył na kontrakcie. Nadleciała kula. Prosto w głowę.

- Afganistan czy Irak?

- Afganistan.

- Ja też...

- Wiem. Czasami mi się wydaje, że on wrócił, tylko w innym ciele. Kiedy zacząłeś u nas pracować, miałam wrażenie, że znałam cię wcześniej. Zbierałam o tobie informacje, jak jakaś zwariowana fanka. Wybacz, że tak ci się wieszałam na szyi. Okazało się, że to zły pomysł. – Mary znów się zaśmiała. – Och, gdybyś mógł siebie teraz zobaczyć! Co za nieszczęsna mina...

- Mary...

- Koniec. Idę spać. A ty... khm... załatw swój problem i też postaraj się zasnąć. Mam tabletki nasenne, jeśli chcesz, w kuchni, na parapecie.

Mary podniosła się niezgrabnie, a John podał jej kulę.

- I tak byłoby niewygodnie z tym gipsem – mruknęła. – Chociaż doświadczenie interesujące. – Zerknęła na Johna przenikliwie. – Tylko nie rób z tego dramatu, dobrze? Nie umykaj jutro wzrokiem i nie unikaj mnie do końca życia. Po czymś takim obowiązkowo powinniśmy zostać dobrymi przyjaciółmi.

- Brzmi jak groźba – prychnął John.

- To żyje! To żartuje! – Mary krótko go uściskała, a potem kulejąc wyszła z pokoju. John wrócił na kanapę, zamknął oczy. Nie zamierzał brać środków nasennych, ani „załatwiać problemu". Nawet jeśli się będzie męczył przez pół nocy – trudno.

Czuł, że zasługuje na karę.

Schody. Ciemne, masywne stopnie – nie skrzypią, to nie Baker Street. Gładka poręcz. Zapach. Sherlock poznaje tę woń – niepowtarzalną, obcą.

Jest w domu.

W górę, w górę – sto sześćdziesiąt sześć stopni, nigdy nie było ich tak dużo – matka zrobiła remont? Odsunąć tę myśl, nie ma znaczenia. Schody nie mają końca, poruszają się pod nogami, spływając gdzieś w dół z każdym krokiem, jakby drwiąc z wysiłków. Coś jest nie tak. Coś jest nieprawidłowe. Nareszcie drzwi na dach, można je pchnąć i wyjść.

Moriarty majaczy na samej krawędzi, muzyka w jego słuchawkach rozbrzmiewa tak wyraźnie, że bez trudu można rozpoznać utwór. Doprawdy, powinien przerzucić się z disco na coś bardziej nowoczesnego.

Sherlock idzie na skraj dachu, chociaż serce bije mu coraz mocniej i boleśniej. Coś jest nie tak, wszystko jest nie tak. Gra już mu się nie podoba, ale nie może jej przerwać. Moriarty zaraz umrze. Wytrzeszczone oczy, strzał i krwawe bryzgi – ten widok będzie go prześladować w złych snach do późnej starości. Sherlock staje obok Moriarty'ego na niskiej obmurówce. W dole powinien być John z telefonem, ale go nie ma.

- Zgadnij, kogo zabiję? – pyta Moriarty. Żuje gumę i kiwa się w takt muzyki.

- Johna.

- I...?

- Hamisha.

- I...?

- Lestrade'a.

- I...?

- Panią Hudson.

- I...?

- Molly.

- I...?

- Mnie.

- Zapomniałeś. – Moriarty odwraca się do niego, szeroko otwiera oczy, udając rozczarowanie. – Zapomniaaaaałeś.

- Mycroft? – odgaduje Sherlock. Rozlega się wystrzał.

Sherlock otworzył oczy i wzdrygnął się całym ciałem, kiedy zauważył, że ktoś obserwuje go w mroku.

- Co? – spytał ochryple, ledwo panując nad językiem. Hamish patrzył mu w twarz, na pewno zauważając wszystkie poszlaki. Przyspieszony oddech, napięte mięśnie, grymas lęku. Winien własnych koszmarów.

- Zabierz to – rozkazał Sherlock i Hamish opuścił rękę z jakimś przedmiotem. Sherlock odszukał informację w kartotece umysłu: Łapacz Snów, Indianie północnoamerykańscy uważali go za narzędzie do łowienia nocnych koszmarów. – Zabieraj się stąd.

- Sam się zabieraj. To łóżko taty.

Racja: John nie wrócił i Sherlock położył się w salonie, żeby nie czuć się aż tak bardzo samotnie. Hamish do trzeciej w nocy siedział w kuchni przy mikroskopie, a potem poszedł do siebie. Sherlock zajrzał do niego, z niewyraźną myślą, że chyba powinien opowiedzieć mu bajkę na dobranoc. W pamięci zachował kilka baśni braci Grimm, wykorzystanych swego czasu w śledztwie – nadadzą się? Jednak Hamish spojrzał na niego spode łba tak, że Sherlock zrezygnował.

Zamknął oczy i zmuszał się do snu. Z większym pożytkiem spędziłby czas, rozwiązując sudoku albo dręcząc Lestrade'a nocnymi sms-ami. Jednak Sherlock uznał, że im szybciej zaśnie, tym prędzej zakończy się ten potworny dzień. Rano wróci John, będzie hałasował naczyniami w kuchni i klął pod nosem, i będzie można udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Sherlock z zamkniętymi oczami zaczął liczyć kociaki na swetrze Johna, potem zasnął i przyśnił mu się koszmar. Ponownie.

Hamish usiadł na skraju łóżka, w zamyśleniu oglądając łapacz.

- Może go zbadamy? Myślisz, że coś się złapało?

- Bzdura. Przecież wiesz, że sny to jedynie następstwa obrazów z prawej półkuli mózgowej?

- Sny to sygnały podświadomości – odparł Hamish poważnie. Wyciągnął skądś notes. – Opowiedz mi, co ci się śniło. Szczegółowo.

- Raczej się wstrzymam.

Sherlock wstał i poszedł do kuchni, Hamish za nim. Usiadł za stołem i zaczął machać nogami, oglądając Łapacz Snów pod światło.

- To nie pomoże – powiedział Sherlock, nie odwracając się. Otwierał szafki – jedną za drugą. Nie tutaj. Tu też nie... Gdzież to jest? – Nie uwolni od koszmarów. Tylko zupełny ignorant uwierzy, że kółko z piórami może złowić sen.

Hamish parsknął, jakby to nie on wierzył w dziecięce bajki. A potem warknął gniewnie:

- Nie miałem zamiaru cię uwalniać. Chciałem złapać jakiś dla siebie.

Nie ma w szufladach, ani w lodówce. Czyli gdzie? (I na pewno coś jest nie tak. Coś przeoczył, a mózg we śnie próbował mu podpowiedzieć).

- Lewa górna szuflada – zlitował się Hamish i Sherlock wyjął pudełko. Stał nad kuchenką, mieszając kakao i wdychając intensywny aromat. Tak, tego było trzeba.

Hamish potrzebuje kakao: dzieci się pod jego wpływem uspokajają i idą spać, szczęśliwe, jak małoletni idioci z reklam prorodzinnych. Sobie Sherlock też nalał pełen kubek, zamierzając wyciągnąć z mdlącego gorącego napoju tyle pocieszenia, ile tylko się da.

Usiadł za stołem naprzeciwko Hamisha, dopiero teraz zaszczycając go spojrzeniem. Blady, rozczochrany, w pomiętej piżamie. Spał, ale nie dłużej, niż godzinę. Przebudziły go dźwięki dochodzące z salonu - zapewne jęki i mamrotanie. Sherlock często mówił przez sen. Nie był to najgorszy z jego nawyków, ale ludzie się tego boją. Bali. Jego byli współlokatorzy – sami idioci. Mózg jedynie przerabia informację, ale czemu mieliby to zrozumieć?

Moriarty jest martwy. Moriarty jest martwy. Moriarty jest martwy. Sherlock zamknął oczy i wziął duży łyk kakao z kubka.

Łapacz Snów leżał na stole. Hamish patrzył na niego, jakby miał nadzieję dojrzeć sny pomiędzy piórami, koralikami i nitkami.

- Po co ci moje koszmary?

- Nie mam własnych.

- Niewiele tracisz.

Hamish rzucił Sherlockowi spojrzenie pod tytułem „co ty tam wiesz". Sherlock przewrócił oczami. Czuł się zmęczony, jakby wcale nie odpoczywał, a biegał po dachach. (Złe porównanie: po pościgu w ciele rozlewa się rześkość i siła). Męczyła go myśl, że w jakimś miejscu się pomylił. Nie, nie pomylił. Coś przeoczył. Zapomniał.

„Zapomniaaaałeś". Sherlock zacisnął zęby. Nie potrafił uchwycić wymykającej się myśli. Coś ważnego. Coś związanego z bratem.

- Gdzie jest John, kiedy jest potrzebny? – mruknął z irytacją.

Naturalnie, nie ma proroczych snów. Z drugiej strony, informacja, znajdująca się na głębszych poziomach, czasami nie może być uświadomiona, póki człowiek jest przytomny. Potrzeba snu lub hipnozy, cel: przypomnieć sobie coś ważnego, rozwiązać problem. Zauważyć to, co receptory wzrokowe zarejestrowały, a świadomość nie wychwyciła.

- Dlaczego śpisz w łóżku taty?

- Przeszkadzasz mi myśleć. Dopij swoje kakao i zmykaj.

O, Sherlock poznał to spojrzenie – pełne uporu i urazy. Fatalnie jest mieć samego siebie w drugim egzemplarzu.

- Odszedł przez ciebie. Znowu.

- Wiem. W tej chwili znajduje się w mieszkaniu swojej koleżanki, Mary Morstan i z prawdopodobieństwem dziewięćdziesiąt osiem procent uprawia z tą kobietą seks. Wiesz, czym jest seks? – upewnił się Sherlock, spojrzawszy na Hamisha. Ten kiwnął głową, jakoś podejrzanie skwapliwie.

Sherlock próbował sobie przypomnieć, ile miał lat, kiedy Mycroft odbył z nim rozmowę uświadamiającą. Sherlock dowiedział się wszystkiego, co niezbędne i wyrobił sobie na ten temat lakoniczną opinię: „Fuj, obrzydliwość". Mycroft rozciągnął wargi w tym swoim wyrozumiałym uśmieszku i oświadczył, że teraz Sherlock tak mówi, ale przyjdzie czas, kiedy sam będzie się zajmował podobnymi rzeczami. „Na pewno nie!" – powiedział Sherlock. „Na pewno tak" – odparł Mycroft. „Na pewno nie!" – powtórzył Sherlock i zrobił wszystko, żeby dowieść swojej racji.

Znów wspomniał Mycrofta. Coś ważnego mu umykało, sprawiało, że czuł się bezsilny. Potrzebował Johna – swojego przewodnika światła. W ogóle nie mógł myśleć. Ale John był w tej chwili zajęty i na pewno wyłączył telefon.

- Kiedy się pojawiłeś, wszystko się pogorszyło. – Hamish go nie obwiniał (na razie), jedynie konstatował fakt. Sherlock spuścił głowę, przyznając się do winy (znowu). – Tęsknię za tatą.

- Ja też. – Sprecyzowanie: nie za swoim tatą. Za Johnem. Oczywiście.

- Jesteś, oczywiście super fajny, ale czasem myślę, że lepiej, żebyś nie wracał. – Hamish zaczerpnął powietrza i wypalił stanowczo: - On jest mój.

Sherlock na chwilę zawiesił się na „super fajnym" ale drugiej części zdania nie mógł zignorować.

- Spotkałem go pierwszy.

- A mnie on wybrał.1

- Otóż to.

Hamish spochmurniał, ale zaraz się uśmiechnął. Oczywiście, miał coś w zapasie. Ostatni argument, as w rękawie, zapasowy magazynek. Jak zwał tak zwał (chociaż lepiej bez głupich alegorii).

- On mnie kocha. O! – Hamish wyciągnął z kieszeni komórkę. (Wygodna piżama. Sherlock postanowił przemyśleć swój zwyczaj spania w szlafroku/kokonie z prześcieradła/nago). Chłopiec podetknął Sherlockowi pod nos jaśniejący ekran.

„_Od: TATA_

_Czas: 23:30_

_Kocham cię. Przepraszam za to, co się dziś wydarzyło. Dobrej nocy"._

Materialny dowód. Sherlock nie sprawdzał telefonu. Wiedział, że do niego nic nie przyszło.

- Nie chcę hodować pszczół. Nie podobają mi się. Są nudne.

- Ale nie gigantyczna pszczoła-zabójca! Ale w ogóle to masz rację. – No jasne. – Nie martw się. Coś wymyślimy. Nie zostawię cię.

Spojrzenie Hamisha było szczere i stanowcze. Sherlock przełknął nagle powstałą gulę w gardle. (Złudzenie, to tylko naprężenie mięśni).

Pocieszenie od dziecka. Jakże jest żałosny. A jednak tego potrzebował. Sherlock nie pojmował, dlaczego Hamish uważał za słuszne głoszenie takich wątpliwych deklaracji – czyżby tylko po to, by Sherlock poczuł się lepiej? Chociaż było absolutnie jasne, że wraz z powrotem Sherlocka życie Johna i Hamisha stało się gorsze. Częstsze kłótnie, więcej problemów, podział uwagi na więcej obiektów. A jednak Hamish zrobił to, czego nigdy nie zrobiłby Sherlock (bezsensowna strata czasu).

Okazał dobroć.

To John uczynił takim Hamisha – wychowywał swoją miłością i przykładem. Był taki czas, kiedy Sherlock uważał, że nie ma serca. Jednak John udowodnił mu coś odwrotnego i Sherlock teraz nie wiedział, czy ma czuć wdzięczność, czy gorycz z tego powodu.

- Tata cię kocha, serio.

- Nie byłbym tego taki pewny.

- Czasami nie zauważasz takich prostych rzeczy. Widzisz, a nie zauważasz.

Sherlock uniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

- Kładź się spać – polecił surowo i Hamish się skrzywił.

- Może zagram ci na tamburynie?

- Nie.

- To może ty mi zagrasz na skrzypcach?

- Nie.

- Albo zajmiemy się chemią?

- Nie.

- Ale jesteś nudny.

Hamish zlazł z krzesła i powlókł się do sypialni, po drodze zabierając swój łapacz. W drzwiach się zatrzymał i obejrzał.

- Przy okazji, Sherlock, nauczysz mnie karate?

- Zobaczymy.

Sherlock odczekał, aż zamknęły się drzwi sypialni. Następnie zajrzał do lodówki. Ręka leżała między selerem (Co John zamierzał z nim zrobić?!) a kartonem mleka (praktycznie pustym). Masa czasu, żeby ją zbadać. Nie jest zbytnio interesująca z naukowego punktu widzenia, ale pomoże zabić czas. Nic naukowo ciekawego. I oczywiście nie ma w niej żadnej magii.

Absolutnie żadnej.

To naprawdę głupie.

Sherlock odłamał palec, wypowiedział życzenie i włożył rękę do lodówki.

Do dzwonka budzika (szkoła, Hamish) pozostawała jeszcze godzina i czterdzieści trzy minuty. Sherlock wziął skrzypce i stanął przy oknie. Nad dachami domów niebo powolutku jaśniało. Smyczek na sekundę zawisł w powietrzu, nim dotknął strun.

Sherlock złowił potrzebną myśl o siódmej szesnaście rano. Odłożył skrzypce i podskoczył od nadmiaru emocji. Oczywiście! No, oczywiście!

Informacja: daty. Folder: rzadko użytkowane. Data wynalezienia prochu? Nie. Dzień Kosmonautyki w Rosji? Nie. Krytyczny dzień Mycrofta? Tak. Dokładnie.

- A jednak nie zapomniaaałem – przedrzeźnił Sherlock Moriarty'ego ze snu, wykrzywiając się do swego odbicia w szybie. Pozostało zdecydować, co począć z uzyskaną informacją. Ignorował ją przez długie lata. To było swego rodzaju błogosławieństwo. W dniu kryzysu Mycroft zawsze był wrażliwy i tracił swoją nieprzeniknioną rezerwę. Tak łatwo było go wówczas ustawić, że Sherlock z tego nie korzystał. Zbyt łatwe zwycięstwo. No i mama byłaby niezadowolona, gdyby Sherlock dręczył brata w jego własne urodziny.

Jednak teraz wszystko jest inaczej. Czy nie jest to szansa? Czy nie jest to owa słynna druga szansa, którą mu podsunęła jego własna podświadomość i umysłowy kalendarz? Tak, z pewnością.

Wpierw Sherlock wysłał wiadomość do Lestrade'a. Inspektor pewnie jeszcze śpał w swoim wąskim kawalerskim łóżku, ale kogo to obchodzi? On w ogóle dużo spał. Ludzie generalnie cały czas śpią. A kiedy nie śpią to jedzą albo siedzą w toalecie. Przygnębiająca wizja.

Wysławszy sms, Sherlock zaczął krążyć po salonie. Chciałby natychmiast przystąpić do działania, ale wpierw należało wysłać Hamisha do szkoły. (Dlaczego, u licha, szkoły otwierają tak późno?). W dodatku pośpiech mógł wszystko zepsuć. W delikatnych kwestiach należało działać ostrożnie.

Oto dlaczego Sherlock doczekał aż zadzwoni budzik, wyprawił Hamisha do szkoły, wypił herbatę z panią Hudson, trochę rozgniewaną za nocny koncert, i dopiero po tym wszystkim wybrał się do Klubu Diogenesa.

Szczerze mówiąc, Sherlock dążył do spotkania z Mycroftem. Przyczyna: chęć pogodzenia się (absurdalne, a jednak). Niestety, Sherlock nie miał wszechwidzącego Oka, a przemieszczania się Mycrofta po mieście nie można było praktycznie przewidzieć, gdyż jego plany zmieniały się szybko, niczym kurs dolara. Kiedy Mycroft znajdował się w pobliżu, zawsze ktoś był obok: Hamish, John lub Anthea – a ostatnio ochroniarz zwyczajnie Sherlocka odciągnął od brata za kołnierz. Mycroft nawet nie drgnął, żeby przerwać ten skandal (och, z pewnością rozkoszował się tą sceną). Zmuszenie brata do kontaktu stało się sprawą priorytetową, wyzwaniem, które Sherlock przyjął i do tej pory nie wypełnił. To go męczyło. Jak również świadomość, że Mycroft już mu nie dokucza swoją natrętną troskliwością. Sherlock nigdy by tego nie przyznał głośno, ale okłamywanie samego siebie było poniżej jego godności.

Najgorsze było to, że wszyscy inni mieli dostęp do jego brata. John zachowywał się tak, jakby byli przyjaciółmi. Hamish był ulubieńcem Mycrofta. Nawet Lestrade'owi okazywał więcej sympatii! To, że Mycroft nawiązał z inspektorem głupi i bezsensowny romans (prawdopodobieństwo żałosnego końca dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent) stało się oczywiste przy pierwszym spojrzeniu na nowe pióro Lestrade'a.

Jednak dziś Sherlock miał niewątpliwą przewagę. To, że podzielił się sekretną informacją z Lestrade'em, było prawdziwie szlachetnym gestem z jego strony, choć nie sądził, by inspektor to docenił. Jednak Sherlock zamierzał zobaczyć się z bratem jako pierwszy, a potem rzucić go na pastwę nowego (starego) kochanka.

Do Diogenesa musiał przedostać się podstępem. Bardzo go kusiło, żeby urządzić tam epicką i głośną awanturę (wstrząsnąć wszystkimi nudnymi snobami), ale odłożył tę przyjemność na później. Przyszedł w pokoju. I po pokój.

Mycroft ukrył się w osobnym pokoju i miał nadzieję przeżyć ten dzień bez szczególnych strat. Naturalnie, nie spodziewał się ujrzeć Sherlocka w służbowym uniformie i z marchewkowym tortem na tacy. Na jego twarzy odmalował się wyraz zaskoczenia, a potem irytacji, jednak nie powiedział ani słowa (uparty osioł).

- Wszystkiego dobrego – rzucił Sherlock niedbale, stawiając przed Mycroftem talerzyk z kawałkiem tortu. Wyjął z kieszeni dziecięcą kolorową świeczkę i z rozmachem wetknął ją w pomarańczowy krem. Mycroft wyciągnął rękę w kierunku stołu (by wezwać ochronę), Sherlock złapał go za przegub, zaciskając palce nieco mocniej, niż należało (puls regularny, temperatura powyżej normy). Mycroft przewrócił oczami.

- Porozmawiajmy – zaproponował Sherlock. Ironia losu: ileż razy Mycroft mówił to samo, a Sherlock ignorował jego próby? – Nie możesz mnie wiecznie unikać. Zrozumiałem, co chciałeś mi udowodnić. Dobrze. Świetnie. Wygrałeś. A teraz już przestań.

- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Sherlock – poprosił Mycroft ponuro. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego – pułapka „Wygrałeś" nie zadziałała. Sherlock poczuł w ustach gorycz rozpaczy (niemożliwe, ludzie nie czują smaku emocji, chyba że cierpią na synestezję).

- Starczy! Nie wiem, czego jeszcze chcesz? Prosiłem o wybaczenie, poniżyłem się, nawet pamiętałem o twoich urodzinach! Co mam jeszcze zrobić?

Mycroft patrzył na niego z dołu, siedząc na skrzypiącym skórzanym fotelu. Sherlock puścił jego gorącą rękę i Mycroft potarł nadgarstek, a potem wyjął świeczkę z tortu i odłożył ją na skraj talerzyka. Odpowiedział znudzonym tonem:

- Nic. Nic nie musisz robić. Po prostu żyj swoim życiem, przecież zawsze tego chciałeś?

- Co się z tobą dzieje? Czy pod tą warstwą tłuszczu jest jakiś rozum, do którego mogę przemówić? – zapytał Sherlock gniewnie i ugryzł się w język. Błąd. Zdecydowanie nieprawidłowe słowa. Ale już za późno.

Mycroft powoli odsunął talerz z tortem, wstał, raptem stając bardzo blisko Sherlocka, a potem... w milczeniu ominął go, niczym mebel i skierował się do drzwi.

Sherlock dogonił go dwoma susami, złapał za ramię, obrócił i zamknął w objęciach. Mycroft zawahał się na sekundę, a potem zaczął go odpychać, tłuc po ramionach i plecach, wyrywać się – jednak Sherlock trzymał go mocno. Tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił.

Minęła wieczność (choć tak naprawdę nie więcej, niż minuta) kiedy Mycroft nagle się poddał. Zacisnął w garściach koszulę Sherlocka, gniotąc ją (nieważne, strój ukradziony z garderoby dla personelu) i przycisnął brata do siebie z taką siłą, jakiej Sherlock się nie spodziewał.

Bolało, ale wytrzymał.

Wyszedł z Klubu Diogenesa sprężystym krokiem, z wyraźnym uczuciem, że teraz wszystko się unormuje (intuicja, kolejny sygnał od podświadomości). Naprzeciwko klubu stał Lestrade (nie wpuszczono go, oczywiście), zmarznięty i pachnący papierosami (zdumiewające). Trzymał koniec smyczy, a koło niego siedział pies – buldog angielski, samiec, wiek nie więcej, niż pół roku. No tak, niebieska kokarda na szyi. Oczywiste i przygnębiające.

Sherlock przystanął obok (głęboki wdech, o tak, ten zapach), poprawił kołnierz płaszcza. Lestrade wydawał się skwaszony/senny/zmieszany i podejrzliwie patrzył na uśmiechniętego Sherlocka. (Donovan kiedyś powiedziała, że ma uśmiech seryjnego mordercy).

- No co? – zapytał w końcu Lestrade.

- Mycroft padnie na zawał.

Znaczące spojrzenie na psa – buldog odpowiedział tym samym.

- Ja nie...

- Nie zdążyłeś kupić prezentu. To oczywiste. Ale jak mogło przyjść ci do głupiej siwej głowy, żeby podarować Mycroftowi _to_? Gorszy prezent trudno wymyślić, a przecież ja bardzo się starałem.

Wspaniale, Lestrade zaczął drapać się po niedogolonym policzku, czyli słowa Sherlocka do niego dotarły i jego powolny umysł zaczął obrabiać informację. Sherlock tymczasem podebrał mu z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i nową legitymację, żeby sprawdzić czy nie stracił wprawy. Wyglądało na to, że nie.

- Ale ja nie... – zaczął znów inspektor i znów mu przerwano.

- Nieszczęsnej psinie dziś rano zabito właścicieli, ale zamiast oddać zwierzaka do schroniska, jak powinieneś, przywlokłeś go do serpentarium – przepraszam, zrzuciłeś to na Donovan – a potem strzeliło ci do głowy, żeby podarować tę grudę błota, chaosu i niechcianej odpowiedzialności mojemu drogiemu bratu. Towarzystwo Opieki Nad Zwierzętami rozerwało by cię na kawałki za sam pomysł.

Lestrade nie odpowiedział (w końcu rozumiejąc, że nikt tego od niego nie oczekuje) i po prostu obdarzył go ponurym spojrzeniem spode łba. Sherlock z westchnieniem wyciągnął z kieszeni długi, elegancki futerał.

- O, proszę. Wręczysz mu to wieczorem, bez żadnych komentarzy i mam nadzieję, że starczy ci instynktu samozachowawczego, żeby nie kupować karty urodzinowej. A psa zabieram, niech już będzie.

- Ty?! A co na to towarzystwo opieki?!

- John nie pozwoli przeprowadzać na nim eksperymentów – odparł Sherlock, czując zaledwie lekkie rozczarowanie. Wymiana się odbyła: futerał zniknął w głębokiej kieszeni płaszcza inspektora, buldog niechętnie podreptał za Sherlockiem (za krótkie nogi, ale przecież John z analogicznym problemem jakoś nadążał).

Lestrade zawołał do Sherlocka, kiedy ten już podniósł rękę, dając sygnał taksówkarzowi.

- Z ciebie jest wrzód na tyłku, ale czasem bywasz całkiem miły.

- Daruj sobie te swoje...

- Cieszę się, że się pogodziliście – powiedział Lestrade, przerywając mu w pół słowa. Okutany w płaszcz, patrzył na Sherlocka kpiąco i z lekkim współczuciem. Zupełnie nie to spojrzenie, jakie tradycyjnie przynależało do inspektora-łamagi.

- Skąd wiesz, że się pogodziliśmy?

- Gdyś siebie widział... Twoja mina. Możesz udawać odludka ile tylko chcesz, znam cię byt długo, żeby się na to nabrać.

Sherlock nagle sobie przypomniał, że ma jeszcze mnóstwo spraw do załatwienia. I taksówka akurat podjechała.

W samochodzie obaj z psem wymienili oceniające spojrzenia. Sherlock poprawił swój niebieski szalik, buldog próbował ściągnąć kokardę. Kiedy Sherlock zaproponował pomoc, został ugryziony (dwa razy). Złośliwa bestia warczała na niego przez całą drogę do domu.

Jednak nawet to nie zepsuło Sherlockowi humoru. Jaki doskonały pomysł! John będzie zadowolony, poza tym podarunek to najłatwiejszy sposób, żeby przeprosić. Sherlock postanowił, że nazwie psa „Mycroft", dla samej radości krzyczenia na niego: „Kysz!" albo „Mycroft, znów narobiłeś na dywan?!".

Zapłacił taksówkarzowi i akurat wysiadał z auta, kiedy w jego kieszeni odezwał się telefon. Sherlock ze zdziwieniem popatrzył na ekran.

_John Watson_

John prawie nigdy do niego nie dzwonił, woląc krótkie sms-y, a ostatnio w ogóle się nie kontaktował przez telefon. Sherlocka ogarnęło straszne przeczucie, poczuł ucisk w piersiach. (Od czasu, kiedy Moriarty obiecał, że wypali mu serce, minęło parę lat, a ono wciąż jeszcze się tliło). John dzwoni – może to dobry znak? Chce porozmawiać, chce usłyszeć Sherlocka, chce odpowiedzieć (wyznanie, które zawisło w powietrzu; Sherlock udał, że o tym zapomniał). Nie. Nie, głupiec, wszystko powinno być na odwrót. Coś się stało. Coś złego, inaczej John by nie zadzwonił. Za nic w świecie.

- Tak?

Głos Johna był zniekształcony (Słaby zasięg? Silne emocje? Oba warianty?), ledwo zauważalnie drżał.

- Sherlock. To... Cholera... Hamish. Coś się stało Hamishowi.

Hamish schodził coraz głębiej. Stopnie-klamry były szorstkie, drapały skórę i zostawiały na dłoniach drobiny rdzy. Hamish postanowił, że później ją zbierze i zbada. Mocno trzymał się klamer, szukając stopami niższej i opuszczał się w głąb przeklętej studni.

Już dawno planował to zrobić. Oczywiście starczyło mu rozumu, by zrozumieć, że nie należy iść na taką wyprawę samotnie. Nawet Sherlock potrzebował pomocy taty, a przecież zwykle miał do czynienia ze zwykłymi przestępcami. Potwór Ze Studni był straszniejszy i bardziej perfidny.

Mówiono, że to starzec, który wpadł do studni, kiedy była w niej jeszcze woda. Wpadł i umarł, a teraz wyłaził od czasu do czasu, żeby pospacerować po ugorze za szkołą. Nikt go nigdy nie widział, ale wszyscy o nim wiedzieli.

Hamish był za duży, żeby wierzyć w takie bajki. Inna sprawa, że na dnie studni mogły się zachować dowody, a wtedy nikt nie powie, że Potwór Ze Studni to wymysł (nawet Sherlock). Hamish nie zamierzał zbytnio ryzykować, jedynie zejść na dół, obejrzeć dno i wrócić. Tylko...

tata nigdy by na to nie pozwolił

samemu było... nieporęcznie (nie, nie strasznie, po prostu nieporęcznie)

Teraz oba problemy zostały rozwiązane. Tata nigdy się nie dowie. Najwyżej na konkursie projektów, gdzie Hamish przedstawi dowody. Ale wtedy będzie już za późno i zawsze będzie można skłamać, że to Gryz zszedł na dół, a Hamish tylko świecił mu latarką.

Latarka, nawiasem mówiąc, była słaba i nie bardzo pomagała z takiej odległości. Im głębiej Hamish schodził, tym ciemność robiła się straszniejsza. Od czasu do czasu Hamish zatrzymywał się i zadzierał głowę, żeby spojrzeć na jasny krąg nieba z majaczącym na jego tle Gryzem. Ten patrzył w dół i mamrotał: „Zwariowałeś, zupełnie zwariowałeś" – i na tym polegało całe zabezpieczenie. Jednak z jakiejś niewiadomej przyczyny Hamishowi było lżej, kiedy Gryz był tam na górze.

Z trudem namówił Gryza, żeby dotrzymał mu towarzystwa. Wydawało się, że ten w ogóle nie rozumiał uroku podobnych przedsięwzięć. Cóż, każdy ma swoje dziwactwa. Hamish obiecał, że pomoże Gryzowi z jego projektem, albo mogą nawet podzielić się Potworem, pod warunkiem, że coś w ogóle znajdą na dnie studni, oczywiście. Gryz się zgodził, ale bez szczególnego entuzjazmu i Hamish kolejny raz się zastanowił, czy zdoła przerobić tego nudnego typa na dobrego przyjaciela.

Kolejny raz popatrzył w górę, sprawdzając czy Gryz nie odszedł. Był tam. Twarzy już nie można było rozpoznać, tylko krągły zarys głowy. Hamish odetchnął głęboko, czując zapach wilgoci i kurzu. A potem jedna z przerdzewiałych klamer oberwała się ze strasznym gruchotem i Hamish runął w dół.

Nie spadł z wysoka, nawet nie zdążył się wystraszyć, kiedy wylądował tyłkiem na twardym podłożu. Obok ktoś głucho się roześmiał, albo Hamishowi się tak wydawało. Rzucił się w bok, uderzył ramieniem w kamienną ścianę, śliską i zimną. Kurczowo do niej przylgnąwszy, wpatrywał się w ciemność. Nic. Nikogo.

Hamish zadarł głowę, patrząc na jasny krąg w górze. Gryza nie było.

- Hej! – krzyknął Hamish, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że brakuje mu powietrza. – Gryz!

- Co z tobą? – Gryz ponownie pojawił się w polu widzenia i Hamish skłamał:

- W porządku. Poświeć. – Po prostu nie był w stanie powiedzieć: „Nie zostawiaj mnie".

Hamish obmacał ściany, potem wstał. Lewa noga paskudnie zabolała i musiał skakać na prawej. Zaczął szukać stopni. Oderwana klamra przeszkadzała – za każdym razem kiedy na nią natrafiał, zdawało mu się, że to czyjaś ręka sięga ku niemu spod ziemi. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że samodzielnie się nie wydostanie. Niższa klamra się oderwała, a do następnej nie mógł dosięgnąć. Pierwszą jego myślą było smętne: „Teraz tata na pewno się dowie".

Jednak prędko pojawiły się inne problemy. Pięć problemów – w każdym razie Hamish naliczył pięć głosów i trzy z nich rozpoznał. Głosy swoich kolegów z klasy rozpoznawał nawet lepiej, niż twarze (a tym bardziej imiona), gdyż przywykł nie odwracać się, kiedy coś do niego mówili. Nikt nie będzie się odwracał na rzucone w plecy: „Hej, lokowaty!". To zdanie nie niesie ze sobą absolutnie żadnego informacyjnego przesłania.

Chłopcy skupili się dokoła studni. Hamish bezgłośnie jęknął ze złości i rozpaczy. Czego tu szukają? Czemu nie poszli po szkole do domu, jak należy – czy droga do domu zrobiła się zbyt nudna bez polowania na kosmitę? Czy może specjalnie śledzili ich z Gryzem?

Najbardziej irytujące było to, że świeżo wyuczone ciosy karate tutaj, na dnie studni, na nic się nie mogły przydać.

Chłopcy zaczęli hałasować i wykrzykiwać z mroczną głębię:

- No co, Potwór Ze Studni zaprosił na prywatkę?

- Przynajmniej ktoś! Teraz się zaprzyjaźnicie, pasujecie do siebie!

- A co z Gryzem?

- Hej, Ham, jak ci nie wstyd! Złamałeś serce zębatemu!

Zaczęli się czepiać też Gryza. Hamish słyszał jego ostry, nerwowy głos, jednak nie mógł rozpoznać słów, za to doskonale słyszał wszystko, co mówiono w głąb studni. Drwiące głosy docierały na dno, wzmocnione echem i okrążały go ze wszystkich stron. W ciemności wydawało się, że te głosy są żywe, nieuchwytne jak ninje i tak samo bezwzględne.

- Utknąłeś, Ham? Nie możesz wyleźć?

- Ej, Gryz, też chcesz skoczyć? Chcesz, to pomogę.

Krzyki, drwiny i paskudny rechot trwały jeszcze jakiś czas, a potem Hamish poczuł, jak na ramię spadło mu coś mokrego. I jeszcze, i znowu... Za każdym razem zgraja na górze wybuchała pochwalnymi okrzykami. Hamish zrozumiał, że plują na niego kolejno, próbując trafić. Niestety, studnia była zbyt ciasna i nie trzeba było odznaczać się szczególną celnością.

Potem z góry polała się jakaś lepka ciecz i trafiła na włosy. Zobojętniały Hamish uniósł rękę ku głowie, ścisnął w palcach szorstkie kosmyki, po czym zbliżył palce do nosa. Sok jabłkowy. Czyjś niedojedzony lunch. Nadgryzione jabłko, które uderzyło go boleśnie w ramię, potwierdziło teorię. Hamish wymacał je w ciemności, zamierzając wyrzucić z powrotem (głupie i nieefektywne), ale się rozmyślił. Przyda mu się prowiant, jeśli będzie musiał teraz żyć w studni. Anita Flores, jego przyszła koleżanka w zawodzie, zawsze mówiła: w każdej okropnej sytuacji można znaleźć dobre strony i wszystko można obrócić na swoją korzyść.

Tymczasem na górze wszystko ucichło i zaczęła się narada wojenna. Chłopcy zastanawiali się, jak jeszcze można zabawić się kosztem złapanego w pułapkę kosmity. Jeden z nich zaproponował, żeby zawołać pozostałych kolegów z klasy.

- Kiedy jeszcze coś takiego zobaczysz? To fajniejsze niż teatr!

Ale tu nastąpił sprzeciw:

- Zaczniemy wszystkich wołać, nauczycielka się dowie i wszyscy oberwiemy.

- I tak oberwiemy, jak on się poskarży.

- A czemu by się miał skarżyć? Sam tam wlazł. Sam wlazł, prawda, Gryz? No, gadaj, co tam bełkoczesz?

Hamish odchrząknął. Nie będzie siedział i milczał, aż wszystko się skończy. Wcześniej to zawsze działało, ale teraz musiał nawiązać dialog. (Dialog – najkrótsza droga do rozwiązania konfliktu interesów).

Szkoda tylko, że zaczął od gróźb.

- Mam znajomego inspektora! Aresztują was i wyrzucą ze szkoły!

Chłopcy umilkli, ale zaraz któryś się odezwał:

- Kłamiesz! Nie masz żadnych znajomych, kto by się tam z tobą chciał zadawać?

- Ten policjant przyjechał po ciebie, bo jesteś z innej planety! A kosmitów bada rząd!

- Śledzą go, bo on chce zniszczyć planetę!

- Właśnie! Uratujemy świat przed Hamishem!

Śmiech.

- Gryz, a tobie nie wesoło?

- On się w ogóle nigdy nie uśmiecha!

- Gryz, uśmiech!

- Odwal się.

- Nie nadymaj się tak. Jesteś okej tylko wstydliwy, co?

- Sam jesteś wstydliwy. Puszczaj.

- Zostaw go. Niech leci.

- Aha, niech leci się skarżyć, co?

- Nie będę. Nie jestem kapusiem.

- Nie jest kapusiem, jasne? Jesteś z nami, no nie? Jak go tam zwabiłeś?

- Sam wlazł. Dla nauki.

- Słyszycie? Dla nauki!

- He he! Einstein!

Hamish stuknął potylicą o ścianę. Zdał sobie sprawę, że to może jeszcze potrwać dość długo, a siedzieć w studni i słuchać głupiej gadaniny nie miał najmniejszej ochoty. Co gorsza, z każdą sekundą noga bolała mocniej, a ciemność robiła się gęstsza. I w niej coś z pewnością się poruszało.

- Zawołajcie nauczycielkę! – krzyknął Hamish gniewnie (i odrobinę żałośnie). – Albo pomóżcie mi wyjść.

- Jak wlazłeś, tak wyłaź! – usłyszał odpowiedź. Ktoś zaproponował:

- Zostawimy go tam do konkursu? To będzie nasz projekt. Własny Potwór Ze Studni.

- Panna Clover nas zabije.

- Nic przecież nie zrobiliśmy. Nas tu w ogóle nie było, prawda, Gryz?

- Prawda, Gryz?

- Ej, czego nic nie mówisz?

Hamish szeroko otworzył oczy kiedy usłyszał niechętne:

- Prawda.

- Gryz... Chris, proszę, zawołaj dorosłych! – Hamish poczuł, jak ogarnia go panika. Ktoś na górze zapiszczał szyderczo: „Proszę, zawołaj dorosłych!".

- A jeśli Potwór naprawdę istnieje? – spytał ktoś inny.

- No to co?

- Zabije go. A my pójdziemy do więzienia.

Ktoś znów splunął. Hamish usiadł na ziemi, obejmując kolana rękami. Było mu zimno. Nagle rozległ się głos Gryza:

- A w ogóle to prawda, że on jest kosmitą. Słyszałem jak panna Clover mówiła Włosowi, że niby Hamish nie jest prawdziwym człowiekiem, dlatego jest z nim tyle problemów. Dlatego, że on nie rozumie ludzkich uczuć.

Zapadła cisza, a potem ktoś odezwał się niepewnie:

– Bez picu?

- A niby po co mam kłamać? – obraził się Gryz.

Hamish zamknął oczy. Dokoła i tak panowała całkowita ciemność i nie chciał już w nią patrzeć, wytężając wzrok. Przestał słuchać, jak go obgadują tam na górze. W głębokiej dziurze, z daleka od wszystkich – tu było jego miejsce.

Nim odeszli, chłopcy namówili Gryza, żeby też napluł. Ślina do Hamisha nie doleciała, albo Gryz zwyczajnie nie trafił. Głosy ucichły i Hamish został całkiem sam.

Zresztą nie na długo.

- Hej, jesteś tam? Naprawdę?

Głupszego pytania Hamish w życiu nie słyszał. Objął głowę rękami tak mocno, że aż zabolało – jednak tak było łatwiej odgrodzić się od okropnej, wilgotnej ciemności dokoła.

- Ham?

Do studni zaglądał Ben. Zapewne chłopcy rozpowiadali wszystkim po drodze, jaką frajdę można mieć na ugorze za szkołą.

- Zełgali, czy co? – wymamrotał ten idiota i zniknął z pola widzenia.

Hamish nie zamierzał odpowiadać, ale nie wiadomo czemu odezwał się:

- Spadaj.

Zarys głowy z odstającymi uszami znów pojawił się w jasnym kręgu światła. Hamish gotów był znieść drwiny, chamstwo, wszystko, byle tylko nie zostać sam na sam ze studnią i ciemnością.

- Ale numer – powiedział Ben. – Po co tam wlazłeś?

- Spadaj – powtórzył Hamish słabym głosem.

- Ty tam płaczesz, czy co? – upewnił się Ben z zakłopotaniem i Hamish natychmiast wytarł twarz, chociaż nie można go było dojrzeć z góry.

- Wcale nie! – krzyknął ze złością. – Tylko nogę złamałem! Kości mi sterczą i krew się leje.

- Taaak? – powiedział Ben nieufnie. – Aha, jasne. A tam naprawdę jest Potwór na dole?

Hamish bezsilnie pokręcił głową i nic nie powiedział. Patrzył do góry, myśląc o tej chwili, kiedy Benowi się znudzi i odejdzie. Długie minuty spędzili w milczeniu: Hamish na dole, otoczony mrokiem, a Ben wpatrujący się w ten mrok. W końcu Hamish się przyznał:

- Nie mogę wyjść. – Nienawidził tego, jak żałośnie i bezradnie zabrzmiał jego głos.

- Zawołać pannę Clover?

- Nie! – Hamish nie chciał jej widzieć. Nie teraz. Potrzebował czasu. Potrzebował skrzydeł. Gdyby tata nie zniszczył eksperymentu z mutacją genu, wyrzucając pióra z miski z mąką, Hamish teraz by zwyczajnie wyleciał ze studni, ku światłu. I nie musiałby kuleć w drodze do domu. I nigdy by już nie tracił pieniędzy na taksówki.

Ale skrzydeł nie miał.

Ben sapał przez kilka minut, a potem powiedział:

- Muszę do domu.

- No to leć – odparł Hamish cicho. Ben go raczej nie usłyszał. Nagle zakomenderował:

- Łap! – i wrzucił coś do studni. Miękka ciepła bryła spadła Hamishowi na kolana – rozpoznał szalik Bena, a w niego był zawinięty telefon komórkowy.

Ben miał najbardziej superową komórkę w klasie. Ben w ogóle miał dużo fajnych rzeczy, bo jego rodzice dawali mu oddzielne prezenty z okazji świąt. Pewnego razu Ben przyniósł do szkoły jaszczurkę. Tata mu kupił. Cały dzień wszyscy się tłoczyli dokoła Bena i prosili, żeby pozwolił dotknąć. Czasem Ben się zgadzał, a czasami chytrzył. Hamish nie uczestniczył w tym cyrku. Też, mi coś, jaszczurka! Tamburyn lepszy.

Hamish oddałby życie, żeby tylko pozwolono mu potrzymać jaszczurkę. Ale doskonale wiedział, że nic z tego.

To dotyczyło też wszystkiego innego: lunety, kompasu, telefonu... Wszystko, czym chwalił się Ben, Hamish mógł oglądać tylko z daleka. A teraz trzymał w ręku piracki telefon – czarny, z czaszką, wszystko jak należy. Na tylnym panelu był grawerunek. Hamish przesunął po nim palcami, odgadując litery.

„Dzwoń do mnie częściej! Tata".

Potem dotknął ekranu i delikatny błękitny blask trochę rozjaśnił ciemność dokoła. Hamish był uratowany. Podniósł głowę, żeby zawołać do Bena, ale ten już odszedł.

Kiedyś, dawno tata nakłonił go, żeby Hamish wyuczył się całego długiego spisu telefonów. Hamish zawsze lubił zapamiętywać cyfry i to się okazało bardzo przydatne. Tata wtedy powiedział, że Hamish ma „unikalną pamięć" i to było bardzo przyjemne. Teraz Hamish bał się, bolała go noga, utknął na dnie studni, ale na samo wspomnienie uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Teraz mógł wybrać dowolny numer, żeby wezwać pomoc. Cała bieda w tym, że każdy, kto wyciągnąłby Hamisha z tej okropnej sytuacji, na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent opowiedziałby wszystko tacie. Nie, piękne dzięki!

Hamish wybrał jedyny możliwy numer, którego nigdy przedtem nie używał. Przycisnął komórkę do ucha i, doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, powiedział bardzo spokojnie:

- Dzień dobry pani. Tu Hamish Watson. Pilnie mi potrzebna pani pomoc.

Pomoc przybyła po czterdziestu czterech minutach i jedenastu sekundach. Hamish wiedział to dokładnie, gdyż przez cały ten czas nie odrywał oczu od ekranu. W gęstym mroku majaczyły czyjeś oczy i palce, i w tym niestałym, koszmarnym miejscu Hamish mógł ufać tylko starej, dobrej elektronice. Chciał ułowić moment, kiedy cyfry na komórkowym zegarze się zmieniają, lecz to zachodziło zbyt szybko. Najgorsze było to, że od niebieskiego światła oczy zaczynały łzawić i trzeba było mrugać (głupia fizjologia). Kiedy Hamish opuszczał powieki, Potwór odrobinę się przybliżał. Za każdym razem. To nie miało żadnych podstaw logicznych, ale Hamish tak czuł.

Głupi Potwór.

- Halo? – rozległ się przenikliwy kobiecy głos. Hamish pomyślał, że to szczyt głupoty krzyczeć w studnię jak do słuchawki telefonu. Kiedy zadzwonił, w tle słychać było muzykę i ktoś chichotał. Musiał trzy razy powtarzać adres, ale nawet wtedy nie był pewien, czy ona po niego przyjedzie.

Przyjechała.

Zeszła na dół i podniosła go na rękach, żeby mógł dosięgnąć do całej klamry. To było głupie: ważyła więcej od Hamisha i pod jej ciężarem klamry mogły pęknąć tym bardziej. Jednak Hamish ugryzł się w język: lepiej już utknąć w studni we dwójkę, niż samotnie.

Wydostali się. Hamish usiadł na trawie obok ocembrowania, w głowie kręciło mu się od świeżego, chłodnego powietrza. Patrzył na swoje ręce, usiane rdzawymi drobinkami, niczym piegami. Nie dawały się zetrzeć.

Harriet Watson dosłownie wypadła ze studni, rozciągnęła się na plecach obok i wymamrotała coś bardzo wulgarnego (gorzej, niż Pippi), a potem zaczęła się śmiać.

- No, ja pierniczę, z tobą to się człowiek nie może nudzić.

Podała mu rękę, jak mężczyźnie. Jak równemu.

- Miło mi poznać!

Hamish pozostawił na jej dłoni rdzę. Wstał i trochę kulejąc powędrował w stronę drogi. Chciał jak najszybciej odejść z tego miejsca – kto wie, czy chłopakom nie zachce się wrócić? Szalikiem owinął szyję, a komórkę schował do kieszeni. Nigdzie nie widział swojego plecaka, tylko kilka stron wyrwanych z podręcznika walało się na ziemi.

Nic poza tym.

Jego zeszyt. Jego Dziennik Obserwacji! Tego było już za wiele. To go ostatecznie załamało i rozpłakał się haniebnie. Wielkie łzy potoczyły się po jego policzkach i Hamish zacisnął prędko powieki, próbując je zatrzymać. Bezskutecznie. Nie mógł kontrolować łez, za to mógł kontrolować całą resztę. Nie wydał więc żadnego dźwięku i nawet starał się wyrównać oddech. Nie chciał, żeby panna Watson zauważyła. Może i nie zauważyła? Szła dwa kroki za nim. Hamish czuł jej obecność za plecami.

Kiedy doszli do ulicy, już się uspokoił. Panna Watson wzięła go za ramię i poprowadziła w stronę czerwonego samochodu, który wjechał jednym kołem na chodnik. Hamish posłusznie dowlókł się do auta i usiadł z tyłu. Za kierownica siedziała młoda kobieta z ciemnymi włosami do ramion, w białej koszulce z napisem „Patrz wyżej!". Zaraz się rzuciła na pannę Watson:

- Możesz mi to jednak wyjaśnić? Nie uśmiecha mi się mandat za nieprawidłowe parkowanie!

Hamish zobaczył we wstecznym lusterku jak jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. Zauważyła go.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że ukradłaś dzieciaka.

- A co, to byłby romantyczny prezent, nie sądzisz? Jedź, jedź! – Panna Watson zabębniła rękami po przednim panelu, a jej przyjaciółka obejrzała się przez ramię.

- Mały, wszystko w porządku?

Hamish skrzywił się.

- Określenie „mały", „brzdąc" albo „dzieciak" wywołuje protest niepełnoletniego człowieka w ośmiu przypadkach na dziesięć. Sugeruję, by zapamiętać moje imię, proszę pani, jest ono egzotyczne i łatwo je zapamiętać.

Odczekał, aż dziewczyna przestanie mrugać z zaskoczenia i dopiero wówczas dodał z godnością:

- Hamish.

To zabrzmiało solidnie i poważnie. Hamish wykorzystał odpowiedni moment, żeby ukradkiem wytrzeć mokrą twarz szalikiem. Kobiety na przednich siedzeniach wymieniły się spojrzeniami. Panna Watson położyła rękę na kolanie przyjaciółki.

- Dawaj gazu, poważnie. Przysięgam, że jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie mi do głowy ukraść dziecko, wybiorę jakieś grzeczniejsze. To mój bratanek. To syn Johnny'ego.

Powiedziała to bez namysłu i całkiem zwyczajnie: „syn Johnny'ego".

- O... – Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się jeszcze większe i znów zagapiła się na Hamisha we wstecznym lusterku. Miała bardzo _zorientowane_ spojrzenie i Hamishowi zrobiło się niedobrze. Odwrócił twarz do okna.

Pozwolił zawieźć się do obcego domu – domu panny Watson („Głuptasie, mów mi Harry!") i jej przyjaciółki Eryki. Dom był duży i stary (może nawet zbudowany na cmentarzysku?) i stał na samym skraju miasta. Tutaj mieszkał tata, kiedy był całkiem mały, razem z siostrą i rodzicami.

- Biały płotek i dżem w małych słoiczkach – powiedziała Harry z przygnębieniem, pokazując dom Hamishowi. – Wiem, brzmi fatalnie. – Jakby się usprawiedliwiała. Eryka kpiąco parsknęła za ich plecami:

- Można pomyśleć, że cię tu kto trzyma siłą. A sama wariujesz na punkcie dżemu.

- Znasz go ledwo parę minut, a już mu zdradzasz moje sekrety! – Harry rozzłościła się, czy tylko udaje? Hamishowi trudno było to ocenić. Na wszelki wypadek zachichotał sztucznie, a Eryka popatrzyła na niego z litością.

- Wiesz, co? Powinieneś się przebrać. I dobrze umyć. I coś przekąsić. A potem zadzwonimy do twojego taty.

- John dostanie szału – oznajmiła Harry i Hamish w pełni się z nią zgadzał. Popatrzył błagalnie.

- W ogóle nie jesteśmy zobowiązani uświadamiać go o wszystkich szczegółach naszej znajomości!

- Dlaczego mówisz tak, jakby ci kto wepchnął w tyłek słownik archaizmów? – zdziwiła się Harry, a Eryka zaraz odparowała:

- A dlaczego ty mówisz tak, jakby ci ktoś wepchnął w tyłek słownik żargonizmów?

- A dlaczego ty powtarzasz za mną „tyłek" przy dziecku?

- Dlatego, że twój tyłek nie może być brzydkim słowem – powiedziała Eryka z dziwną intonacją, zerknęła na Hamisha i znów się roześmiała: - No tak, będziemy koszmarnymi rodzicami. Prosto i na prawo, Hamish, a tymczasem my poszukamy dla ciebie ubrania na zmianę.

Harry dała mu ubranie, które w dzieciństwie nosił tata. Pachniała kurzem i naftaliną, i jeszcze farbą, bo przechowywano ją w komórce, obok rozmaitych narzędzi. Koszula była nie zwyczajnie staromodna, a jeszcze i głupio wsiowa. Hamish zrozumiał, czemu tata lubi ubierać się w różne okropieństwa. Jednak Harry rozrzewniła się, kiedy Hamish przyszedł do bawialni.

- Brakuje tylko laski i byłby wykapany Johnny! – zawołała. Hamish uważał, że jest tak samo podobny do taty, jak Harry do Mycrofta, ale uznał za słuszne nie dyskutować z tym. W pewnym sensie był w tym domu zakładnikiem i od jego uprzejmości zależało, co dokładnie Harry powie tacie.

Hamish zamierzał być bardzo, bardzo uprzejmy.

1 Rosyjskie słowo _wybirat'_ oznacza również _wyselekcjonować_, co w tej sytuacji jest aluzją do nienaturalnego pochodzenia Hamisha. [przyp. tłum.]


	8. Rozdział 8 Trzecia szansa

**Rozdział 8**

**Trzecia szansa (i wszystkie następne)**

Ku niemałej swojej irytacji, Sherlock się spóźnił. Taksówka się wlokła, kierowca odmówił łamania przepisów drogowych nawet po zachęcie w postaci szeleszczącej dwudziestki. (Nic dziwnego, sądząc po jego nadgarstkach i ilości dzieci do wykarmienia, nie powinien ryzykować utraty pracy). Sherlock wyskoczył z samochodu i pobiegł wzdłuż budynku szkoły, w głąb alei, poprzez ugór. Długie nogi – przewaga. Dobra kondycja fizyczna – przewaga. Stracony w korkach czas – nie do nadrobienia. Zawsze o wszystkim decydowały minuty, sekundy. Zawsze.

Szczekanie z tyłu: pies. Sherlock całkiem o nim zapomniał. Widział już w oddali Johna, jego jasną głowę i plecy w brązowej skórzanej kurtce. Obok studni stała nauczycielka Hamisha, ta nieprzyjemna, dzieciolubna kobieta, a koło niej mężczyzna w niebieskim kombinezonie. (Wiek średni, chora wątroba, pali. Szkolny dozorca i konserwator. Zawiesił na ramieniu zwój sznura, porusza się wolno – nie chce ryzykować swoich słabych pleców i schodzić na dół). Sherlock przyspieszył, choć zaczęło go kłuć w boku. John poruszał się jak żołnierz: jego łokcie, krok, postawa. John przybył pierwszy, był szybszy (złość).

Biegł ku studni. Sherlock szybko poskładał okruchy informacji w cały obraz. Hamish wpadł/zszedł do studni, ale nie mógł wyjść. Wydeptana trawa: była tu grupa dzieci, zapewne z jego klasy. Któryś z uczniów zawiadomił nauczycielkę, a ta natychmiast zadzwoniła do Johna. John dzwonił już z taksówki, wybrał pierwszy numer, jaki mu przyszedł do głowy. W sumie Sherlock powinien być z tego zadowolony.

Sherlock widział, jak John odepchnął na bok dozorcę, usiadł na krawędzi studni i przełożył nogi do środka. Nauczycielka złapała go za ramię (bez sensu). Sherlock spóźnił się – jego ręka przecięła powietrze tam, gdzie sekundę wcześniej była głowa Johna. Zniknął w czarnej dziurze tak prędko, jakby postanowił zignorować stopnie i zeskoczyć.

Sherlock naturalnie chciał iść w jego ślady jak najprędzej, jednak rozmyślił się w ostatnim momencie. Rdza, ciężar, upadek na Johna – uszkodzenie kręgosłupa (Johna). Sherlock dał mu piętnaście sekund. Ciągnęły się dręcząco powoli, jak w koszmarach, tylko tym razem na jawie.

Już dotykając pierwszej klamry, Sherlock wiedział, że na dole Hamisha nie ma.

John musiał się przycisnąć do ściany, żeby Sherlock mógł się obrócić w ciasnej przestrzeni. Ciemno i wilgotno, ciężko oddychać. John dyszał płytko i szybko (ryzyko hiperwentylacji). To raczej nie wina biegu.

- Sherlock... – jęknął John. Sherlock oglądał ściany i dno.

- Był tutaj.

- Gdzie się podział? Przecież nie mógł go porwać ten... jak mu tam... potwór!

- Przepraszam...?

- Cholera. Cholera. Cholera! – John zacisnął zęby, przykładając dłonie do czoła. Z góry rozległ się kobiecy głos. John zignorował/nie był w stanie usłyszeć, co krzyknęła _Lisa_. Zbyt ciemno – trzeba było wyjąć komórkę, żeby oświetlić otoczenie (i twarz Johna).

Jabłko na ziemi. Nadgryzione (_I O U_). John zobaczył je pierwszy (jak to możliwe?). Zanim zdążył otworzyć usta, Sherlock odparł twardo:

- Nie. On jest martwy.

Moriarty jest martwy. Ile razy to trzeba powtórzyć, żeby samemu uwierzyć? Sherlock nie potrzebuje _wierzyć_, potrzebne mu fakty, dowody. W idealnej sytuacji: ciało, na którym mógłby przeprowadzić serię badań.

- Jeśli on się ośmieli... – zaczął John. Spojrzenie zabójcy w jego oczach wydawało się nie na miejscu (zachwycające).

- Nie mów głupstw – przerwał mu Sherlock ostro. – I nie wpadaj w panikę. Moriarty nie żyje. A to tylko część szkolnego lunchu. Sądząc z wgniecenia na boku, spadło z góry. A dokładniej, zostało rzucone - Hamishowi albo w Hamisha. Prawdopodobnie to drugie.

Na Johna żal było patrzeć.

- Zabierzemy go z tej szkoły.

- W każdej innej będzie tak samo. – Przykra prawda. John znów potarł czoło, rozglądając się dokoła, jakby się spodziewał, że Hamish gdzieś się tu ukrywa (choć musiałby się w tym celu skurczyć do rozmiarów kilku cali).

- Gdzie on się podział? – znów zapytał John. Stać tutaj, na dole z każdą sekundą było trudniej: wilgoć, duchota, ciemność i ciasnota. A czas płynie.

- Stąd jest tylko jedno wyjście. – Sherlock znacząco popatrzył w górę. – Ktoś pomógł mu się wydostać. Wyjaśnimy, kto.

- Dobrze – westchnął John. Jego spojrzenie (puste) zastygło na poziomie szalika Sherlocka. Jego twarz (nieszczęśliwa) była błękitna w świetle ekranu komórki.

- Znajdziemy go – powiedział Sherlock, gdyż John tego potrzebował.

- Dobrze – powtórzył John, a jego głos był – _absolutnie_ – bezradny. W następnej sekundzie wczepił się w klapy płaszcza Sherlocka i przyciągnął go do siebie. Porażające, jak silne stawało się ciało Johna, kiedy on sam czuł się skrajnie słabym. Możliwe, że to jakaś osobliwa równowaga? John wtulił twarz w zagłębienie szyi Sherlocka, oddychał głośno, jego szczęki były mocno zaciśnięte, ręce drżały lekko. John był nie tylko wystraszony, on był śmiertelnie przerażony. Poważna sprawa, biorąc pod uwagę, że John był bezwzględnie najodważniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Sherlock kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Z Hamishem będzie wszystko w porządku. Oczywiście. To jedyny sensowny wariant rozwoju wydarzeń.

- Co robić? – wymamrotał John obcym głosem. Sherlock objął go, splatając palce na jego talii. Trzymał go mocno w ciemności i wilgoci wyschniętej studni. Dziewięć sekund.

Potem rozpoczęli poszukiwania.

Wyszli ze studni – John przepuścił Sherlocka przodem. Sherlock zaczął oglądać trawę w poszukiwaniu wskazówek. Kiedy John pojawił się na powierzchni, nauczycielka i dozorca rzucili mu się na pomoc. (Nie pomogli Sherlockowi). _Lisa_ Clover położyła ręce na przedramionach Johna, co odlegle przypominało objęcia. Sherlock nie zwracał na to uwagi. Buldog odchodził od zmysłów, zanosząc się szczekaniem i podskakując u jego stóp. Wczepił się w połę jego płaszcza i zawisł na niej, co bardzo przeszkadzało przy przeciskaniu się przez zarośla ku ulicy - w poszukiwaniu ważnych detali. Sherlock znalazł pomiętą stronicę z podręcznika i rozkazał psu:

- Szukaj! – i tu zdał sobie sprawę z bezsensu swojego polecenia. Buldog popatrzył na niego, jak na Andersona.

Sherlock wziął ślad prędzej (nie żeby postanowił konkurować z psem, oczywiście, że nie). Byli już w drodze, kiedy nierozgarnięta siostra Johna zdecydowała się napisać wiadomość.

Rodzinny dom Johna... Sherlock był zdumiony, kiedy go ujrzał. W głębi duszy wydawało mu się, że John nigdy nie był dzieckiem, nie istniał do tego dnia w Barts. Oczekiwano ich – drzwi nie były zamknięte (uderzająca lekkomyślność). Już w korytarzu Sherlock usłyszał włączony telewizor i przytłumione głosy. John niemalże biegł, więc Sherlock nie zatrzymywał się, by obejrzeć dom. Każda plamka na ścianie, każda rysa na framudze opowiadała coś o życiu Johna, jego dzieciństwie i młodości – Sherlock rozdarty był między pożądaniem zyskania takich wskazówek a pragnieniem pozostania w niewiedzy, aby potem, kiedy John sam wszystko opowie, okazało się to wszystko tym cenniejsze.

Hamish, Harriet i jej narzeczona siedzieli przed telewizorem wprost na podłodze. Przed każdym z nich stała czerwona puszka coli. Z telewizora niosła się hałaśliwa muzyka, ale nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi. Sherlock obrzucił Hamisha uważnym spojrzeniem – oczywiście od razu wiedział, że nie ma się czym martwić, ale i tak wolał się upewnić, że Hamish jest cały i zdrowy. No, prawie, ale kontuzja lewej nogi minie maksimum w ciągu dwóch dni. Hamish wyglądał na zadowolonego z życia, uśmiechał się i tasował talię kart. Cudownie! Wszystkie plebejskie radości życia na raz. Sherlock zrozumiał, że Harriet nie traciła czasu i deprawowała ich syna na całą parę.

- Telewizja ogłupia, a większość gier karcianych jest prymitywna – zauważył, wchodząc do pokoju. John rzucił się ku Hamishowi i złapał go za ramiona, sprawdzając, czy nie jest pokaleczony.

- Uspokój się, nic mu nie jest – odezwała się Harry do brata. – Ciebie też miło widzieć, panie Nudziarz.

- Jak się czujesz? – cicho zapytał John Hamisha, jakby w pokoju nie było nikogo prócz nich. Hamish rzucił Harry mroczne spojrzenie, więc Sherlock uznał za stosowne sprostować:

- To nie ona cię wydała. Zadzwoniła do nas nauczycielka.

- Jak się czujesz? – powtórzył John uparcie. Hamish spuścił wzrok na karty w swoich rękach i odparł cicho:

- W porządku.

Wtedy John go zamknął w tych swoich krzepkich, rozpaczliwych objęciach, jakie Sherlock miał okazję kilka razy odczuć na sobie. Harry i jej narzeczona wymieniły uśmiechy. Sherlock nagle poczuł się całkiem zbyteczny. Na szczęście partnerka Harry zakończyła tę melodramatyczną scenę, przedstawiając się (jakby kogokolwiek interesowało jej imię). John przypomniał sobie o zasadach dobrego wychowania i zaczął przepraszać, że nie znalazł czasu, by zapoznać się z nią wcześniej i za to, że Hamish narobił im kłopotu (i naturalnie za buldoga, który podniósł łapę, by obsikać stojącą lampę).

John chciał natychmiast jechać do domu, ale Harry zawołała wszystkich do kuchni. Sok i kanapki. Żadna z tych kobiet nie umie gotować – Sherlock poczuł pobłażliwą litość dla tej pary. John przynajmniej potrafi przyrządzić ragout albo jakieś – brrr – warzywa. Sherlock nie był pewien czy zaproszenie obejmuje również jego – oczywiste, że Harry i Eryka niechętnie widziały go w swoim domu – jednak usiadł przy stole i pozwolił Johnowi trochę się sobą poopiekować. Kawa z dwiema kostkami cukru (obrzydliwa, ale Sherlock tego nie powiedział). John dopilnował, żeby obaj – Sherlock i Hamish – zjedli po kanapce. Skurcze w brzuchu: głód, oczywiście! Nie na tyle silny, by przeszkadzać, więc Sherlock zwyczajnie o nim nie pamiętał, póki John nie spytał: „Kiedy ty ostatnio jadłeś?". (Wczoraj rano, nieistotne).

- A więc przygarnęliście psa? – zagadnęła Harry, odczekawszy, aż Sherlock zacznie przeżuwać i nie będzie mógł wziąć udziału w rozmowie. – John, czy ty się przypadkiem nie boisz psów, po tym wypadku z gigantycznym brytanem? Pisałeś o nim na blogu, pamiętasz?

- Co? Nie! Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? Nie boję się psów. Poza tym my go nie przygarnęliśmy, prawda, Sherlock? – John spojrzał na niego. – O.

- Napiszemy dla niego osobne zaproszenie – zachichotała Eryka, podkarmiając buldoga pod stołem kawałeczkami sera (słabe poczucie humoru, wegetarianka, artystyczny zawód, raczej rzeźbiarka niż malarka, skłonność do emocjonalnych wybuchów, wątpliwe by małżeństwo przetrwało dłużej, niż dwa lata). Sherlock drgnął, poczuwszy na sobie gniewny wzrok Harry.

- Przestań ją prześwietlać – rzuciła gniewnie.

- Nie wiem o czym mówisz.

- Wiesz. To twoje Spojrzenie. Nie lubię, kiedy tak robisz. Nikt nie lubi! Dlatego bądź tak łaskaw i postaraj się poskromić swoją wszechwiedzącość na ślubie – nie chcę, żebyś straszył gości.

- Tak, to... ekhm... – John zmieszał się i Harry z oburzeniem uniosła brwi (upodabniając się do Donovan).

- Nie powiedziałeś im o zaproszeniach?

- Nie mów głupstw – powiedział Sherlock. – Oczywiście, że wiemy. Nudna uroczystość w następną niedzielę. Weselny namiot, papierowe lampiony i szampan bezalkoholowy – sztampa. Przyjdziemy.

Zaproszenia były schowane w podręczniku medycyny. John postawił go na półce, ale lekko wysunął. Ciekawe, kiedy zamierzał powiedzieć? Czy w ogóle zamierzał? To nie miało znaczenia.

John popatrzył na Sherlocka z wdzięcznością i nieco gniewnie.

- Mam smoking – dodał Sherlock obronnie i Eryka roześmiała się (doprawdy, wątpliwe poczucie humoru).

Hamish był cichszy od wody i niższy od trawy, mając nadzieję, że o nim zapomną (na próżno). Dotarli na stację metra, jechali w tłoku, przyciśnięci do ciemnego szkła, za którym migało ożebrowanie tunelu. (Godzina szczytu, kieszonkowiec na końcu wagonu korzystał ze ścisku, ale był zbyt nudny, żeby marnować na niego czas). Sherlock oparł dłonie o szybę ponad ramionami Johna, odgradzając jego i Hamisha od tłumu.

- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że zostaniesz ukarany? – spytał John Hamisha. – Poważnie, co ci w ogóle strzeliło do głowy...? Wydawało mi się, że jesteś wystarczająco dorosły!

- Wystarczająco dorosły do czego? – odparł Hamish wyzywająco i Sherlock wyjaśnił:

- Wystarczająco dorosły, żeby nie wpadać. – John miał na myśli coś innego, ale Hamish zrozumiał. Skinął głową, poważnie patrząc Sherlockowi w oczy. Potem spochmurniał.

- Tato, moje rzeczy...

- Zabrał je ten, kto ci dał telefon – przerwał mu Sherlock. W odpowiedzi na zdumione spojrzenie Hamisha (pora uczyć go też dedukcji, a nie tylko sztuk walki) dodał: - To oczywiste. Rusz mózgiem.

Pociąg się zatrzymał, ludzie zaczęli wychodzić z wagonu, potrącając Sherlocka. John musiał owinąć pięść smyczą i mocno trzymać, żeby wredne psisko nikogo nie ugryzło.

- Czyli faktycznie przygarnęliśmy psa? Dzięki, że mnie zapytałeś o zdanie. Myślę, że w naszym domu długo nie przetrwa. Znikający królik miałby więcej szans.

- Nie mów, że się naprawdę boisz.

John poczerwieniał.

- Tak nawiasem, byłem na wojnie! Dlaczego miałbym bać się psów?

- Dobrze jest stawić czoła swoim lękom.

- Strzelano do mnie, porywano, próbowano wysadzić w powietrze i przedziurawić cyrkową strzałą...

- My z Hamishem cię obronimy, jeśli ładnie poprosisz.

- ... a poza tym to psisko w Dartmoor nawet nie było prawdziwe – to wszystko twoje durne eksperymenty i głupi narkotyk...

- W każdym razie, myślę, że się zaprzyjaźnicie.

John westchnął (poddał się).

- A na spacery oczywiście będę go wyprowadzał ja?

Oczywiście.

John miał jeszcze słabą nadzieję, że pani Hudson wyrazi sprzeciw, jednak ta była zachwycona.

- Jak cudownie, że nareszcie zdecydowaliście się na ten krok! Wszystkie pary wcześniej czy później biorą psa – oznajmiła. Jakby tego, że mieli już dziecko, było za mało. – Ci od pani Turner niedawno kupili sobie pieska, takiego malutkiego, no, jakże się nazywa ta rasa... Taki podobny do kudłatego szczura. Ubierają go w śliczne ubranka, żeby nie zmarzł. – Pani Hudson już pewnie obmyślała, jakie ubranko będzie najlepiej pasowało do buldoga: miniaturowy sweter czy czarne psie palto. – Ale wasz pies podoba mi się bardziej. Wiecie, jest taki... patriotyczny!

Zabawne, że to powiedziała. Buldog od pierwszej chwili zakochał się w poduszce z brytyjską flagą: wpierw ją podlał, a potem był aktywny seksualnie. (Określenie Sherlocka; wyraził też przypuszczenie, że pies ma skłonności do fetyszyzmu i tym bardziej należy go nazwać „Mycroft". John jednak nie chciał uznać tej logiki).

Psisko okazało się rzeczywiście złośliwe. Trzeba było mu oddać do dyspozycji salon. Na swoich krótkich łapkach buldog nie mógł wdrapać się po schodach, więc najbezpieczniejszą strefą stała się sypialnia Sherlocka (przedtem sypialnia Johna, a obecnie wspólna). Johna trochę niepokoiło to, że muszą spać w jednym łóżku. Spodziewał się, że Sherlock będzie się do niego kleić, czy coś w tym rodzaju – beznadziejnie głupio. Jedyne, co Sherlock robił to zarzucał na niego swoje długachne, ciężkie nogi we śnie. Czasami nocą Sherlock jęczał albo krzyczał, a wtedy John mamrotał coś uspokajającego, nawet nie do końca się budząc. Ostatnio zdarzało się to coraz rzadziej i John pomyślał, że wkrótce przejdzie całkiem.

Rankami spierali się, kto pierwszy ma zejść na dół. John musiał uzbrajać się w mopa, żeby bronić się przed psem, który przed spacerem był szczególnie agresywny. Hamish wysunął przypuszczenie, że buldog, kiedy zamordowano jego poprzednich właścicieli, spróbował ludzkiej krwi i od tej chwili stał się psem-ludojadem. Hamisha z jakiegoś powodu to wyjątkowo cieszyło. Zrobili zebranie rodzinne, żeby wybrać psu odpowiednie imię. Sherlock upierał się przy „Mycroft" ewentualnie „Anderson" (głupi i złośliwy). Hamish uważał, że imię psa powinno wyrażać indywidualność buldoga, jego świat wewnętrzny. John jednak uznał, że „Korekcyjna Rekapitulacja" nie jest najlepszym imieniem dla psa. Napisał do Grega prośbę, czy dałoby się sprawdzić, jak buldoga nazywali świętej pamięci właściciele i wkrótce na psiej obroży pojawiła się zawieszka, trochę podobna do żołnierskiego nieśmiertelnika, z wybitym napisem „Gladstone". To imię wydawało się głupie i nie podobało się nikomu, co John uznał za sprawiedliwy kompromis.

Chociaż Mary nadal nie mogła wrócić do pracy, John rozmówił się z kierownictwem i oświadczył, że zamierza pracować na pół etatu. Teraz, kiedy Sherlock znów rozwiązywał sprawy, nie cierpieli niedostatku i John chciał więcej czasu spędzać z rodziną.

Ze swoją dziwną, zwariowaną, ukochaną rodziną.

Bardzo się denerwował z powodu nadchodzącego ślubu. (Harry dała mu do zrozumienia, że powinien przygotować przemówienie). Choć Sherlock wspominał o białych namiotach i papierowych lampionach, John oczekiwał raczej muzyki etnicznej, tortu marchewkowego i bezpłatnych tatuaży henną dla chętnych gości. Zamierzał iść po prostu w zwykłych spodniach i koszuli, ale Molly go zawstydziła. W przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, John nie posiadał smokinga, więc trzeba było się udać do wypożyczalni – i co? Sherlock odkrył w kieszeni jakiś wymięty papierek, odebrał Johnowi ubranie i biegał z nim po mieście przez cały dzień, a wieczorem wrócił ogromnie zadowolony (bez smokinga) i oświadczył, że odkrył sieć handlarzy bronią. John musiał zapłacić słoną karę w wypożyczalni i nie zaryzykował wzięcia drugiego smokinga. Dlatego podarunek od Mycrofta – przesyłka przyszła na Baker Street w przeddzień ślubu – była bardzo na miejscu. Nawet Sherlock z aprobatą zauważył, że jego brat ma całkiem znośny gust odzieżowy. Granatowy garnitur nie wydawał się zbyt oficjalny, a jednocześnie był dostatecznie świąteczny. John wiedział, że tak bywa tylko z drogimi rzeczami i nie zaryzykował sprawdzenia ceny prezentu.

Przypomniał sobie, że zamierzał porozmawiać z Sherlockiem na temat jego wyskoku ze zwrotem długu Harry. Udało się uniknąć awantury.

- Co to było? – zapytał John kpiąco. – Dobroczynność?

Sherlock uniósł brew.

- Alimenty.

Johnowi starczyło poczucia humoru, żeby się roześmiać i zamknąć temat.

W niedzielę rano ubrał się i zajrzał do sypialni, żeby ponaglić Sherlocka. Ten był już odziany w czarny smoking, ale nie wyglądał głupio, jak każdy inny człowiek na jego miejscu. (John w smokingu byłby podobny do pingwina). Włosy Sherlocka były w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zwykle, co znaczyło, że próbował je wyszczotkować. Stał przed lustrem, wysoki i bardzo szczupły, i mierzył niezadowolonym spojrzeniem swoje odbicie. John stanął obok, poprawiając kołnierz koszuli.

- Wiesz, że nas prawdopodobnie zmuszą do tańca? – odezwał się, starając się, by zabrzmiało to beznamiętnie. Sherlock rzucił mu roztargnione spojrzenie.

- Umiem tańczyć – zabrzmiało to wyniośle i bardzo nieprzekonująco. John wyobraził sobie, jak Sherlock krąży z nim po parkiecie, złapawszy za ramiona, jak wówczas, gdy starał się wydobyć z jego pamięci symbole graffiti. – To była niepotrzebna umiejętność – przyznał Sherlock z westchnieniem.

- Skasowałeś to?

- Nawet nie traciłem czasu, żeby się nauczyć. To nic, ściągnę z sieci krótki kurs na wideo i przejrzę w drodze. – Sięgnął po telefon, lecz John powstrzymał go, biorąc za rękę.

- Spokojnie. Będziemy improwizować. Nie pierwszy raz przyjdzie nam głupio wyglądać.

Całkiem jakby to nie było głupie samo w sobie: dwóch tańczących ze sobą mężczyzn, przy czym jeden wysoki jak wieża, a drugi... umiarkowanego wzrostu.

No dobrze, praktycznie skrzat. Hobbit – jak go nazywała Harry w dzieciństwie. John westchnął, patrząc z urazą na odbicie Sherlocka.

- Czas na nas. Zapakowałeś garnitur Hamisha? Co ja mówię... Oczywiście, że nie. Dobrze, daj mi dwie minuty.

- Wszystko spakowane – oświadczył Sherlock, zadowolony z siebie. – I garnitur zapasowy, na wypadek, gdyby Hamish dobrał się do pierwszego.

Hamish przysięgał, że potnie na kawałki, obleje kwasem albo spali marynarkę i muszkę, na które nalegał John. Sherlock wyjaśnił, że to normalny objaw. On w dzieciństwie również nienawidził oficjałek i pewnego razu nawet zjawił się na gwiazdkowym balu dobroczynnym mamusi w T-shircie z napisem „Elvis żyje". John wiele by dał, żeby zobaczyć Sherlocka w koszulce, choć wątpił, by ten widok przebił Sherlocka w prześcieradle w pałacu Buckingham. John miał spore szanse zobaczyć tę legendarną koszulkę; zresztą Sherlock mógłby też włożyć tę głupią czapkę myśliwską albo skórzane stringi, czy cokolwiek innego w formie protestu, gdyż nadchodziły złe dni: Mycroft zawiadomił ich, że „mamusia jest w mieście i chce zobaczyć wnuka". John starał się nie myśleć o tym, jak o katastrofie w skali uniwersalnej (choć nie było to łatwe).

Zeszli na dół, pani Hudson zaczęła ochać i achać, a potem kazała im stanąć obok siebie i zrobiła zdjęcie. Całkiem jakby się wybierali na bal maturalny, tylko John nie wiedział, który z nich w takim wypadku powinien włożyć na rękę kwiatową bransoletę.

Stwierdził, że w sumie to go zupełnie nie obchodzi. W życiu i bez tego jest dosyć powodów do zmartwień. Poważnych, prawdziwych powodów – i nie warto sobie wymyślać nowych.

Hamish wyglądał już na za dużego, żeby chodzić do szkoły podstawowej1, chociaż doktor Heartless zapewniał, że w ciągu ostatniego półrocza akceleracja wzrostu spadła o sześćdziesiąt procent. Byłoby rozsądniej przenieść Hamisha do innej szkoły, ale ten niespodziewanie uparł się, że zostanie w starej. John podejrzewał, że wiąże się to z Benedictem. Nieszczęsny chłopiec nie podejrzewał, że Hamish postawił sobie za cel zrobić z niego swojego przyjaciela, a uporu Watsonom (i Holmesom) nigdy nie brakowało.

Dojechali do szkoły. Sherlock rzucił z obrzydzeniem coś w rodzaju: „Szkoła, która działa nawet w niedziele! Czy ci ludzie nie mają już nic innego do roboty?" i Johna ugryzło sumienie, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że powinien być wśród tych ludzi. Becky była bardzo zajęta, instruując komitet rodzicielski, więc tylko przerwała na sekundę, by pomachać Johnowi i spojrzeć z zachwytem na jego strój. Sherlock burknął: „Za mną" i pociągnął go dokądś w tłum. Dość prędko zobaczyli syna, który manipulował przy projektorze, żeby przedstawić swoje badania. Tyczkowaty Ben kręcił się obok, kpiąco komentując wysiłki Hamisha. Ten był pochmurny – miał jakieś problemy z projektorem – lecz nagle, po jakiejś wypowiedzi Bena rozjaśnił się w szerokim uśmiechu. John i Sherlock wymienili spojrzenia, a detektyw przewrócił oczami.

- Tylko nie wystrasz biedaka swoim entuzjazmem. Jeśli zwabisz go do domu i przykujesz łańcuchem do kaloryfera, żeby przyjaźnił się z Hamishem, tylko wszystko zepsujesz. Uwierz mi, Mycroft próbował.

- Nie będę nawet pytał – mruknął John, a potem skierował się do stołu z poczęstunkiem. Do rozpoczęcia prezentacji zostało jeszcze piętnaście minut, a potem muszą złapać Hamisha i jak najszybciej popędzić do wyjścia. John nie wiedział dokładnie, co ten postanowił pokazać, ale podejrzewał, że to wzbudzi ogólny skandal i oburzenie publiczności.

Sherlock oczywiście był zorientowany, ale nie dopuścili Johna do swoich planów. Cały tydzień Sherlock z Hamishem przygotowywali się do konkursu. Kiedy by John nie zajrzał do pokoju syna, zawsze widział dwie kędzierzawe głowy pochylone nad stertą kartek albo jego notebookiem. A sam Hamish do niedawna ostentacyjnie ignorował Johna z powodu Wielkiej Awantury Lodówkowej.

Kiedy John powiedział, że Hamisha czeka kara, nie żartował. Nie tym razem – dość pobłażania! John uzbroił się w wielki worek na śmieci i usunął z lodówki wszystko, co nie było jedzeniem. Sherlock rozumnie wolał się nie kłócić i zrejterował do kostnicy, za to Hamish urządził koszmarną scenę i próbował zaminować dojścia do lodówki, tak że trzeba było wezwać odsiecz w postaci Grega Lestrade'a. Bitwa kuchenna rozgorzała w całej pełni. W końcu Hamish został zamknięty w swoim pokoju, wyczerpany Greg wymamrotał, że potrzebuje papierosa i uciekł, a John zajął się sprzątaniem.

Nie dał się wziąć na litość, nawet kiedy do wycia Hamisha dołączył Gladstone (biedak ukrył się pod stołem na czas pogromu). Chwyciwszy wyschniętą rękę, John chwilę się zawahał. Ręka wyglądała okropnie i zarazem dziwnie żałośnie z dwoma samotnie sterczącymi palcami. John wyśmiał własną sentymentalność, ale głupio byłoby przepuścić taką okazję. Dlatego John odłamał suchy, sękaty palec.

W głowie miał pustkę. Nie wiedział, o co miałby poprosić Wszechmocną Rękę. Miał wrażenie, że jego życie jest opromienione słońcem, tak jak kuchnia, w której się znajdował. Wreszcie wszystko się ułożyło, ale John się nie oszukiwał, wiedząc, że w każdej chwili może spaść na niego lawina nowych problemów. Tego dnia, kiedy Sherlock wrócił, John uznał, że teraz wszystko będzie dobrze, a już po tygodniu był głęboko nieszczęśliwy. Całe jego życie przypominało rollercoaster, a na szczególnie ostrych zakrętach zamierało serce. Adrenalinowy narkoman w głębi Johna był zadowolony.

John starannie się zastanowił i życzył sobie, by on i Hamish, i Sherlock mieli zawsze w zapasie drugą szansę. I trzecią, i czwartą... Tyle ile trzeba.

Z uśmiechem rzucił zmumifikowaną kończynę do worka. Nie spodziewał się, że Gladstone przechwyci nieszczęsną rękę w powietrzu - robiąc iście cyrkowy wyskok – po czym ucieknie z nią gdzieś w głąb mieszkania. Pogoń za buldogiem nic nie dała. Gladstone zdążył ukryć swoją zdobycz. No cóż, prędzej czy później ręka się znajdzie, choćby po zapachu, stwierdził John. Poza tym pies też zasługiwał na jedno życzenie.

Przecisnąwszy się przez tłum rodziców, John napełnił dwa tekturowe kubeczki jadowicie różowym ponczem. Musiał bardzo uważać i lawirować w tłoku, żeby się nie ochlapać. Sherlock czekał na uboczu, całym sobą demonstrując smętek i znudzenie.

- Bezsensowna strata czasu. Jeśli tu nikt nikogo nie zabije, to będzie zmarnowany dzień – oznajmił Johnowi surowo. Stojąca obok dama obejrzała się na Sherlocka bojaźliwie, a John posłał jej uprzejmy uśmiech.

- Trzymaj. – Wepchnął Sherlockowi do ręki kubek, rozkoszując się wyrazem zdumionego obrzydzenia na twarzy przyjaciela. – Przyszliśmy kibicować Hamishowi, więc nie marudź i bądź grzeczny. Wytrzymaj jeszcze pół godzinki, a potem będzie się można stąd zmyć.

- Cała nadzieja w tym, że na ślubie zdarzy się coś nieprzewidzianego. Choćby mały, malutki, nędzny akt terrorystyczny – powiedział Sherlock posępnie, a John parsknął:

- Rozmarzyłeś się!

Odwrócili się od siebie, próbując zachować powagę. Ze wszystkich stron spoglądali na nich zaniepokojeni rodzice. Jednak John czuł, jak jego wargi rozciągają się w szerokim uśmiechu – takim samym jak ten na twarzy Sherlocka.

Sherlock zaczął obserwować obecnych, a John poszedł za jego przykładem. Najbardziej interesowali go chłopcy z klasy Hamisha. Któryś w ostatniej chwili poprawiał swój projekt, inni beztrosko gadali albo chodzili za swoimi rodzicami po obszernym holu. Wszyscy wyglądali na wspaniałe dzieci: wielkogłowe, energiczne, uśmiechnięte chłopaczki z podstawówki – tacy, jacy powinni być. Johna mdliło na samą myśl, co mogli – i nadal mogą – wyprawiać z Hamishem tylko dlatego, że różnił się od innych ludzi. Który z tych dzieciaków rzucił w niego jabłkiem? Co poleci następnym razem - kamień? Czego można oczekiwać w gimnazjum? Sherlock widocznie wyczuł napięcie Johna, ale zinterpretował je po swojemu.

- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział, wskazując w kierunku projektora.

- Nieprawda.

- No dobrze, to będzie katastrofa. Ale przecież jesteśmy gotowi na taką ewentualność? – Sherlock wzruszył ramionami. Popatrzył Johnowi w oczy, usiłując dodać mu otuchy. Warto było spróbować.

- Właściwie myślałem o czym innym. Wyśledzisz ich, prawda? Czy już to zrobiłeś? Tych, którzy mu dokuczają.

- Możliwe. I co? Zamierzasz urządzić rzeź niewiniątek? Pogadać z nimi po męsku? Nie sądzę, żeby to zadziałało, będzie tylko gorzej. – Sherlock mówił tak, jakby doskonale to wiedział. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Zawsze wie.

John westchnął.

- Może masz rację. W każdym razie jeśli Hamish dzisiaj wysadzi szkołę w powietrze, to nie będzie musiał tutaj wracać.

Pospiesznie musieli wmieszać się w gromadę ludzi i odsunąć pod ścianę, gdyż nauczyciel historii zobaczył Johna i zaczął się z uporem przeciskać w jego stronę. Gdzieś w pobliżu czaił się również nauczyciel przyrody, który już od dawna chciał omówić z Johnem „pewne sprawki Hamisha". I jeszcze paru innych wykładowców. Wszyscy oni regularnie wzywali Johna do szkoły na rozmowy, a ten bezwstydnie się wykręcał, usprawiedliwiając nawałem pracy. Teraz miał zamiar trzymać się jak najdalej od ciała pedagogicznego. Psycholog okazała się sprytniejsza od reszty, co w sumie nie powinno dziwić. Pulchna ciemnowłosa kobieta przedstawiła się jako Anita Flores, mocno uścisnęła dłoń Johna, a potem tę samą operację powtórzyła z subtelnymi palcami Sherlocka. Oznajmiła, że Hamish jest zdumiewająco utalentowanym dzieckiem i czeka go wielka przyszłość. John gotów był słuchać tego w nieskończoność, ale panna Flores ograniczyła się do kilku zdań, a potem podeszła do innych rodziców (pewnie po to, by im powtórzyć to samo o ich cherubinku). Johna złapał pod łokieć mężczyzna z błyszczącą łysiną.

- Aha! Pan Watson, jak sądzę? – spytał i zabrzmiało to złowieszczo. Ku wielkiej uldze Johna akurat w tym momencie Becky weszła po kilku schodkach na niewielki podest, by ogłosić rozpoczęcie konkursu projektów naukowych. Mamrocząc usprawiedliwienia, John wyrwał się z uchwytu, złapał Sherlocka za rękę i zaczął się przeciskać między gośćmi, starając się być jak najbliżej stołu Hamisha i jednocześnie niedaleko wyjścia na wypadek potrzeby natychmiastowej ucieczki.

John miał tylko niewielką nadzieję, że zdoła zapłacić za szkody, jakie wyrządzi Hamish. Jak zawsze, nawet w przybliżeniu nie domyślał się, co zamierza zademonstrować jego nieprzewidywalny, utalentowany syn. Mógł tylko marzyć w głębi duszy, że będzie to solo na tamburynie.

Hamish udawał, że wcale się nie denerwuje. Mdliło go od samego rana, ale to może od tego niebieskiego dymu, który wydzielił się w procesie eksperymentu, jaki przeprowadził o świcie.

I jeszcze obok był Ben.

Ben. Skomplikowany przypadek. Hamish wciąż jeszcze nie rozumiał, jakie mechanizmy jego zachowania przyciągają ludzi, a jakie odrzucają. Mógł robić zdumiewające rzeczy – wynajdywać trucizny albo robić autopsje zdechłych wron – a ludzie mieli wobec niego wrogie uczucia. A potem nie robił nic szczególnego – po prostu siedział w studni i czekał na pomoc – a z jakiegoś powodu wzbudzał sympatię postronnego człowieka. Wszystko to było zbyt złożone i sprzeczne, by Hamish zdołał przeanalizować sytuację i znaleźć sposób na to, jak utrzymać nowego przyjaciela przy sobie. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że magia Ręki zadziała. Poprzednim razem zawiodła, ale przecież nawet Ręka może się pomylić.

Hamish podszedł do Bena następnego dnia. Tata poradził, żeby podziękować, oddać telefon, no i odebrać swoje rzeczy. Ben podał Hamishowi Dziennik Obserwacji.

- Przeczytałem – powiedział niedbale. Hamish odpowiedział jeszcze bardziej niedbale:

- No i co myślisz?

- Że jesteś zupełnym świrem – odparł Ben. Hamish zdziwił się. Nie wiedzieć czemu liczył, że Ben powie „wstrząsające" albo chociaż „obłędne". A Ben ciągnął dalej:

- Nie dopisałeś, co to za eksperyment z włosem Włosa?

- O, już go zakończyłem. Dziś zapiszę. Będziesz chciał przeczytać?

- Zobaczę. – Ben uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

I tak się zaczęło. Kiedy Hamish opowiedział o tym Anicie, ta ucieszyła się, jakby wygrała milion na loterii. (Numery na loterii łatwo obliczyć. Hamish postanowił, że zajmie się tym przed Bożym Narodzeniem, żeby kupić tacie i Sherlockowi normalne prezenty). Hamish wolał nie cieszyć się przedwcześnie: kto wie, czym to się skończy? Nie chciał po raz drugi nastąpić na te same grabie. Człowiek nie zostaje niczyim przyjacielem automatycznie – tak powiedziała Anita. Świat jest głupio urządzony! Hamish postanowił, że nie powtórzy swojego błędu i nie będzie za bardzo ufał Benowi, nim razem nie powąchają kilka razy prochu. Hamish spytał Sherlocka, ile oni z tatą potrzebowali strzelanin, ale Sherlock odpowiedział: „Jesteśmy szczególnym przypadkiem". No i zrozum tu, człowieku, co on miał na myśli.

Przy okazji, Gryz był trzecim w kompanii. To właśnie on zawołał nauczycielkę do studni, kiedy uwolnił się wreszcie od towarzystwa swoich „nowych przyjaciół". Za to później dostał pełen plecak budyniu i ogryzki w kapturze kurtki. Odcierpiawszy za słuszną sprawę, uznał, że odkupił swoją winę i włóczył się za Hamishem, jakby nigdy nic. Niezbyt pewny przyjaciel, ale niezły obiekt do eksperymentów. Dlatego Hamish przemyślał sprawę i postanowił dać zdrajcy drugą szansę. Poza tym jego kosmiczne jedzenie nawet Ben uznał za „obłędne".

Ben nazywał siebie kosmonautą, a Hamisha – przybyszem z kosmosu, co brzmiało nie tak znów obraźliwie. Z czasem Hamish nawet zaczął odpowiadać tym, którzy mu dokuczali: „Pozdrawiam was, Ziemianie!" albo „Przybywam w pokoju" tak grobowym głosem, że nikt nie miał wątpliwości, iż nie przybył w pokoju tylko raczej w najeżonej laserami kosmicznej korwecie.

Bardzo często Ben nazywał go „głupkiem", „loczkowatym łbem" albo nawet „śmierdzącą landrynką" w chwilach wyjątkowego rozdrażnienia. Hamish zaś, poznawszy Bena lepiej, zrozumiał, że jest on dokładnie taki, jakim mu się wydawał od pierwszego spojrzenia: strasznie rozpieszczony, chełpliwy, wredny, ograniczony homo debilicus, zamieniający wulgarne słowa na nazwy słodyczy. Czasami Hamish był tak zmęczony swoim nowym przyjacielem, że wróciwszy ze szkoły padał na kanapę twarzą w dół i tak leżał do samego wieczora. Tata się nie wtrącał, tylko pewnego razu powiedział ostrożnie:

- Wydawało mi się, że przyjaciele powinni się chociaż trochę... lubić?

- Jesteśmy szczególnym przypadkiem – odparł Hamish. Jakby w jego życiu cokolwiek mogło być _nieszczególne_.

Wciąż nie mógł włączyć projektora, a Ben kręcił się obok. Z jego projektem wszystko było w porządku: postanowił przynieść swojego Silvera (głupie imię dla jaszczurki, choć nie gorsze od „Gladstone"). Dziwna jaszczurka reagowała na muzykę country, zaczynając chaotycznie się poruszać. „Chaotyczny ruch" to określenie Hamisha, Ben uporczywie nazywał to „tańcem". Tańcząca jaszczurka – sukces gwarantowany. Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie był to żaden projekt naukowy – Ben przecież nie wynalazł Silvera, ani nawet go nie wytresował, jednak widowisko było tak niesamowite, że Hamish się nie czepiał.

- Wiesz, oni mogli go zepsuć – zauważył Ben od niechcenia, zaglądając to przez lewe ramię Hamisha, to przez prawe i sapiąc mu nad uchem.

- Jacy „oni"? – zapytał Hamish, sprawdzając kabel i po raz setny próbując się podłączyć.

- No, oni... – Sugestia w słowach Bena była aż gęsta. – Któryś z nich. No wiesz.

- Nie wiem.

- Żebyś nie mógł wystąpić.

- Projektor dał mi pan Cruets.

- No właśnie! Nauczyciele przecież się domyślają, że ty znów wywiniesz jakiś numer.

Hamish na sekundę oderwał się od swojego zajęcia, żeby popatrzeć na Bena z powątpiewaniem.

- Oni przecież nie wiedzą, jaki mam projekt.

- Za to znają ciebie.

Hamish powrócił do aparatu.

- Teoria spiskowa, tak? – mruknął z zaciekawieniem. – Wydaje ci się czasami, że ktoś wpatruje się w twoje plecy?

- Oj, zamknij się. Dali ci zepsuty projektor. Po prostu pogódź się z tym i daj mu spokój! Albo poproś o pomoc. Tam jest panna Clover...

- A niech ją... – powiedział Hamish. Głupi projektor nie chciał się włączyć. Tata z Sherlockiem powinni się pojawić lada chwila, Molly też mówiła, że zajrzy. Mycroft był zbyt zajęty, ale obiecał, że popatrzy przez Oko. Dziwne, że pani Hudson nie przyszła na tym głupim konkursie, żeby też być świadkiem jego klęski!

Hamish zrobił głęboki, długi wdech, tak jak uczyła go Anita i książki o samokontroli.

Tak. Teraz. Wszystko się uda.

- Patrz, tam jest mój tata! – krzyknął Ben, tak nagle i głośno, że Hamish się wzdrygnął. Zbyt wiele entuzjazmu z powodu tak zwykłej informacji, jak na jego gust. Podniósł wzrok i spojrzał tam, gdzie patrzył Ben. Nic szczególnego: mężczyzna w jasnym płaszczu rozmawiał przez komórkę, patrzył na nich i się uśmiechał. Ben pomachał do niego, ni to się witając, ni to przyzywająco. Hamish odwrócił się, żeby zerknąć na mamę Bena – jej reakcja była przewidywalna i nudna. Hamish wrócił do manipulacji przy projektorze, lecz Ben trącił go w łokieć (znowu).

- A gdzie jest twój?

Hamish rozejrzał się w tłumie i zauważył dwie znajome głowy w okolicach wazy z ponczem. John i Sherlock wymieniali porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i chichotali jak para nastolatków. Hamish wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi.

- O, tam – burknął, naciskając przełączniki na panelu.

- Który? – Ciekawość Bena była zrozumiała. Na pewno chciał zapamiętać podejrzanego typa, który podrywał jego matkę i zadbać, żeby trzymała się od niego z daleka.

Hamish znów podniósł wzrok i zamyślił się, ale tylko na sekundę.

- Właściwie to obaj – rzekł stanowczo i w tej samej chwili projektor ruszył.

Naturalnie jego projekt nie został doceniony. Któż by chciał poznawać tajemnice łysiny pana Titsa, szczegóły życia osobistego dyrektorki i brudne sekrety panny Clover, kiedy obok jest tańcząca jaszczurka? Jednak Hamish był zadowolony, że ujawnił zawartość swojego Dziennika Obserwacji. Wielkie rzeczy powinny być dostępne dla szerokiej publiczności, a geniuszy nigdy nie doceniano za życia - o tym Hamish wiedział już od dawna.

Za to Sherlockowi się podobało. Kiedy wybiegli ze szkoły i zanurkowali do taksówki, a tata krzyknął do kierowcy: „Jedź, jedź!", Sherlock obrócił się do Hamisha i uśmiechnął tym swoim dziwnym jednostronnym uśmiechem. (Hamish trenował przed lustrem podnoszenie tylko jednego kącika ust, ale nie wychodziło mu to prawidłowo).

- Interesujące obserwacje, jak na dyletanta, naturalnie. Niemniej jednak początki robią duże wrażenie. Kiedy nauczę cię sztuki dedukcji, będziesz mógł ze mną współzawodniczyć w jakiejś sprawie.

- A kiedy ja przyjmę cię do drużyny Łowców, nie będziesz nosił tego głupiego smokinga – zauważył Hamish zjadliwie. Już postanowił, że będą wkładać srebrne kostiumy ze spandeksu i wysokie buty z ostrogami, na wypadek gdyby trzeba było zmagać się z centaurami.

Jednak na razie musiał się ograniczyć do okropnego świątecznego garnituru. Tata przechylił się przez oparcie siedzenia i zawiązał mu muszkę, podczas gdy Sherlock trzymał go za ręce, żeby się nie wyrywał. Współpracowali zgodnie i zgrabnie – na pewno trenowali. Hamish nie spodziewał się takiego wiarołomstwa.

- Zdrajca! – wysyczał do Sherlocka, kiedy tata na koniec rozburzył mu włosy i odwrócił się. Hamish też się odwrócił, do okna, za którym przemykały domy i ulice. Ściany budynków wydawały się złote – słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi.

Telefon w kieszeni Hamisha zawibrował.

„Nadawca: Tata

Przestań się dąsać ;)".

Zaraz potem przyszła druga wiadomość:

„Nadawca: Sherlock

A ja jeszcze będę musiał tańczyć. Ty się tanio wykręciłeś".

Hamish uśmiechnął się ukradkiem. Zabrzmiał niski męski jęk – sygnał wiadomości w telefonie Sherlocka. Ten uśmiechnął się krzywo i odpowiedział, a po sekundzie zapiszczał telefon taty. Hamish napisał:

„Jeśli zamierzacie flirtować ze sobą - możecie to robić głośno. Wiem, że chcecie się wymieniać płynami fizjologicznymi" i wysłał sms do obu jednocześnie.

Odpowiedź była natychmiastowa:

„Nadawca: Tata

HAMISH! To nie jest śmieszne!".

„Nadawca: Sherlock

Nie pesz Johna. On nie jest gejem (chociaż teraz to normalne)".

„Nadawca: Tata

Rób tak dalej, a będziesz za karę chodził na spacery z Gladstonem".

„Nadawca: Tata

Przy okazji, szczerze mówiąc, podobał mi się twój projekt".

Hamish uśmiechnął się do ekranu, a potem napisał:

„Ja też cię kocham".

Jechali jeszcze długo i przez cały ten czas nie uronili ani słowa, tylko ekrany ich komórek co rusz błyskały, tak samo jak ich uśmiechy.

Kiedy nareszcie dojechali na miejsce i wysiedli, taksówkarz niewyraźnie mruknął w ślad za nimi:

- Świry.

Tata roześmiał się, Hamish zajaśniał w uśmiechu, a Sherlock uniósł kącik ust. Razem zaczęli wchodzić na wzgórze, kierując się w stronę strasznie wielkiego białego namiotu, przypominającego gigantyczną zjawę. Hamish natychmiast wykombinował, jak zwalić go na wszystkich gości, przecinając tylko jedną jedyną linę.

Ale postanowił, że zrobi to dopiero po tańcu Sherlocka i Johna.

Ostatecznie był przykładnym synem.

_Koniec (chwilowo)_

1 Do Primary School czyli szkoły podstawowej w Anglii dzieci uczęszczają do 11 roku życia.


End file.
